LVEDD : Obsession enivrante
by stylelolita15
Summary: Deux années se sont écoulées depuis 2013 et beaucoup de choses ont changé. Maitre Panda a désormais un assistant, ainsi qu'une jeune fille qui espionne les Sommet pour eux. Mais quelqu'un, tapi derrière ses écrans, protège les Sommet depuis le tout début. Des relations compliquées, des sentiments tordus et un "ange gardien" beaucoup trop impliqué dans son travail...
1. Prologue

**LE GRAND RETOUR DE LVEDD !**

 **J'en ai mis, du temps, à sortir les premières pages de cette Saison... X) Il faut savoir que j'ai écris 71 pages puis je me suis dis que j'aimais pas et j'ai tout recommencé. Oui, je suis une malade mentale.**

 **Beaucoup de choses à vous dire, ce que je ferai par la suite ! ^^**

 **Enjoy, la Patronne.**

Prologue

Il tendit son bras qui tremblait sous l'émotion. Grâce à la lueur pâle et artificielle des écrans de ses ordinateurs, on pouvait apercevoir un triangle tatoué sur son avant-bras droit. Il appuya alors sur un bouton et le robot redressa sa tête dans un geste presque humain et cligna même des yeux. Il jubilait de joie. C'était sa plus grande prouesse, sa plus grande réussite ! Même si enfermer plusieurs esprits dans une matrice n'était pas mal non plus… L'homme au tatouage souriait fièrement, ses yeux bleu cobalt luisant d'une lueur froide et déterminée.

-Je suis surpuissant, je contrôle tout sur tout, personne ne me renversera jamais !

Il poussa un long ricanement de sa voix grave et terrifiante.

-Et si quelqu'un ose s'opposer à moi… Gronda-t-il, Il n'aura aucune chance de se défendre, je n'hésiterais pas à l'exterminer. Je le réduirais en bouillie, je ferais de sa vie un véritable enfer… Et vous, je vous protégerai… Chuchota-t-il en caressant une étrange clé du bout de ses doigts fins.

Le tatoué dérangé ricana encore.

-Et ce contrôle sera ÉTERNEL !


	2. Chapitre I : La Folle

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Bonne nuit/Nique ta mère à tous. Je poste le premier chapitre de cette saison 2 qui promet d'être mouvementée... J'ai à dire que j'ai apporté beaucoup de modifications par-rapport à la Saison 1, donc ne vous inquiétez pas au sujet des faux raccord ! ^^**

 **Cette histoire se passe 2 années après la fin de la Saison 1. Pour les petits flemmards qui n'auraient pas lu, voici un bref résumé :**

 **/SPOILER !/**

 **Eugénie est une livreuse de pizza qui sort avec le Patron, même si le Panda (qui a des pulsions meurtrières oklm) est très jaloux. Le Prof a même inversé les esprits des deux personnalités pour un test. A la fin, le Prof disparait du décor pour un moment, le Patron et Eugénie s'enculent joyeusement tandis que le Panda broie du noir avec ses cachets contre ses pulsions. Voilààà ! ^^**

 **Comme je l'ai dis, il y a des tas d'éléments que j'aurais aimé changé dans la Saison 1, mais le problème, c'est que, bah... J'ai autre chose à foutre de ma vie... :x**

 **Profitez bien de cette Saison 2 !**

 **Au programme : moins de chapitres mais ceux-ci seront trois fois plus longs, j'essayerai d'être le plus régulière possible dans mes post, de l'amour (on change pas une équipe qui gagne... D'ailleurs, si vous n'êtes pas trop fan de ce genre de fiction, je vous conseille de zapper tout de suite parce qu'il y en a pas mal, dans cette fic ! X)) ) non yaoi, comme d'hab', du sadisme, des morts, du sperme sacré (vous comprendrez bientôt... xD).**

 **BREEEF ! Sur ce long pavé, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, mes loulous ! La Patronne (qui pense peut-être changer son pseudo en "Mercredi", d'ailleurs.).**

 _La Folle_

-Maitre Panda, quelqu'un souhaite s'entretenir avec vous. C'est une jeune fille qui supplie, même, de pouvoir vous parler…

-Faites-la venir.

-Bien, Maitre Panda.

L'ursidé faisait machinalement claquer ses longues griffes noires sur son trône brillant. C'était bien étrange que quelqu'un vienne lui rendre visite, et surtout à une heure aussi tardive…

Deux ninjas arrivèrent, tenant par les bras un bien étrange phénomène secoué de convulsions. Elle était pieds nus, couverte de sang séché et de boue. Elle portait une chemise blanche aux manches beaucoup trop longues et déchirées, ladite chemise n'étant plus si blanche que ça. Son visage pourtant si délicat, déformé par une grimace effrayante, était également couvert de cicatrices en tout genre. Elle avait le crâne rasé mais on pouvait apercevoir qu'elle était brune. Ses yeux marron fixaient le Panda.

Celui-ci hausa un sourcil, perplexe.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-SAUVEZ-NOUS, ILS SONT VENUS POUR NOUS TUER ! Implora-t-elle soudainement d'une voix stridente.

-Qui ça ? Continua Maitre Panda, tout de même étonné.

-AIDEZ-NOUS ! MAINTENANT ! Hurlait cependant l'autre.

L'ursidé commençait à perdre patience.

-Expliquer-vous, Nom de Dieu ! Rugit-il.

Soudain, la bien étrange inconnue s'évanouit, rapidement rattrapée par les ninjas qui la tenaient.

Maitre Panda agita les oreilles, perdu.

-Bon… Amenez-la à l'infirmerie et appelez le Prof, finit-il par dire. Nous verrons bien ce qu'elle a et qui elle est… Quant à moi, je vais me coucher. Je viendrai voir demain.

Sur ces mots, il se leva de son trône et sortit du Grand Hall. Ses ninjas s'inclinèrent sur son passage. Il monta les sombres escaliers qui menaient aux chambres puis avança le long d'un couloir qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini. Il entra enfin dans sa chambre, immense et luxueuse elle aussi, de part ses décors couteux et ses meubles.

Il bailla, ferma la porte puis se débarrassa de son kigurumi, révélant ainsi un corps masculin assez avantageux. Il s'affala sur son lit en se cachant dans ses draps de soie en soupirant. Il avait fondé son Empire quelques temps auparavant, autant dire qu'il était tout nouveau. Il s'était même allié au Prof, son ancien frère puis ennemi. Les choses étaient allées si vite… Mais au moins, il était servi, respecté et protégé. Il désirait créer un monde nouveau…

-Alors, que s'est-il passé, Prof ?

Maitre Panda, le lendemain matin, était comme prévu descendu vers l'infirmerie auprès du Prof pour ce qui concernait la fille de la soirée précédente.

-Cette jeune personne s'est probablement enfuie d'un asile psychiatrique. Selon les ninjas, qui ont fait des recherches sur elle, ce serait plus l'asile le plus proche de Nantes, car elle a fait le trajet à pied. Elle n'a pas de passé, on sait seulement d'elle qu'elle a passé son adolescence dans cet asile. Sa maladie est un peu comme celle de Mathieu…

Maitre Panda se crispa en entendant le nom de son ennemi juré.

-Seulement, son cas est plus compliqué que ça… Continua cependant le Prof.

-Comment ça ? Demanda l'homme en kigurumi d'un air intrigué.

-Son esprit est plus puissant que son corps. Malgré tous les médicaments qu'on lui a imposés, ainsi que les dommages physiques que la pauvre a subis là-bas, ses personnalités ont survécu. Celles-ci ont, tout comme celles de Mathieu, des connaissances que ne possède pas leur créatrice. Par contre, nous pouvons certifier qu'elles n'ont jamais eu de passé avant d'atterrir dans sa tête, et qu'elles n'en sont jamais sorties. Sauf aujourd'hui… Mais j'y viens ! Donc, elles se sont même attribuées des surnoms, c'est surement comme cela que leur créatrice les appelait. Comme je l'ai dis précédemment, elle a subi plusieurs chocs et a du arriver ici par hasard, par les ninjas en pleine forêt, et a demandé notre aide. Ses personnalités ont survécu à tout ce qu'elle a vécu, et je leur ai fais perdre la mémoire, donc elles ne se souviendront que de bribes de leur passé, ou des éléments importants. En bref, leur créatrice est morte.

Maitre Panda agita les oreilles, n'arrivant pas à s'habituer à ce que son frère scientifique soit aussi calme en parlant de mort.

-mais, fit soudain l'homme en blanc, je suis fière de déclarer que ses personnalités sont maintenant sur terre, bel et bien vivantes, et grâce à moi ! Elles ont été nourries, habillées, et tout le nécessaire… Les serviteurs se sont chargés de tout.

-Très bien… Et sinon, comment les appelait la défunte ? Questionna l'ursidé.

-Victime et Cultivée, enchantées, répondit soudain une voix féminine et fine derrière eux.

Tous deux sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers ladite voix. En face des deux hommes se trouvaient deux jeunes filles aux visages presque identiques, et de très petite taille, mais tout de même extrêmement différentes :

La première, toute recroquevillée sur elle-même, était châtain clair, presque blonde, avec de grands yeux verts qui donnaient l'illusion qu'elle allait fondre en larmes d'une minute à l'autre. Elle possédait également des oreilles et une queue félines grises, qui laissaient penser que c'était une neko. Elle avait un air innocent et timide. Ses vêtements étaient très simples. On aurait dit une enfant tellement ses proportions étaient infantiles.

Quant à la seconde –celle qui venait de s'adresser à nos deux protagonistes principaux-, c'était son parfait opposé : elle avait de longs cheveux bruns soyeux et brillants, des yeux marrons, avec de légers reflets dorés dans le regard. Ses lèvres étaient étirées en un léger sourire pourtant très charmeur. Elle avait des formes très généreuses pour ses 16 ans, possédant des courbes avantageuses. Sa poitrine qui semblait être parfaite était soulignée par un petit décolleté. Elle portait une tenue de scientifique avec une blouse légèrement trop grande pour elle, similaire à celle du Prof. Mêmes leurs lunettes étaient identiques !

-Enchanté, je suis Maitre Panda, fit l'homme au kigurumi noir et blanc. Et voici mon frère et assistant, le Prof…

Maitre Panda aurait juré de voir quelque chose se changer dans le regard de la Cultivée lorsque son regard se posa sur son coéquipier. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé ! Il la vit rougir et détourner le regard en bafouillant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Un petit sourire de vicieux se dessina sur les lèvres fines de l'ancien chanteur. Si son frère d'esprit faisait autant d'effet à la jeune fille, il y avait moyen qu'il puisse la manipuler comme bon lui semblait et d'arriver à ses fins… Elle avait l'air intelligente, en plus de ça. Un plan naquit dans la tête du jeune dictateur dérangé tandis que son sourire s'élargissait de plus belle.

 **Review ? :3**


	3. Chapitre II : Les Sommet

**Un chapitre long comme la bite du Patron ! :D**

 **Désormais, les chapitres se feront plus longs et j'essayerai de faire en sorte qu'ils sortent à peu près tous les samedis/dimanches soirs... Mais je vais essayer seulement, car j'ai aussi des dessins à faire et des contrôles à réviser X))**

 **Le troisième chapitre promet d'être plus mouvementé encore !**

 **Ps : pour écrire cette fic, on a fumé de la rhubarbe mêlée aux cheveux d'Antoine Daniel, alors vous êtes encore une fois prévenus... :")**

 ** _Chapitre 2 : Les Sommet_**

-Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait s'introduire dans l'appartement des Sommet et les espionner pour notre compte… Marmonna Maitre Panda.

-Oui… Murmura le Prof en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Où est le problème ? S'étonna la Cultivée.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était au Palais avec la Victime. Deux jours qu'elle, la Cultivée, qu'elle était submergée par la beauté et l'intelligence du Prof, le scientifique du Palais, frère de Maitre Panda… Mais lui, il semblait l'ignorer totalement. Il fallait donc qu'elle essaie d'attirer son attention en faisant quelque chose qui puisse aider le Royaume.

Elle avait entendu parler des Sommet, les ennemis de leurs hôtes. Une famille de cinglés qui voulaient leur mort mais qui était adorée de tous. Leur but était de les détruire.

-Ils ont une sorte d'étrange défense… Grogna Maitre Panda. Lorsque nos ninjas sont venus chez eux, ils avaient disparu comme par magie, il y avait seulement une étrange marionnette qui semblait les narguer, se moquer d'eux… Mais nous savons qu'ils sont là-bas. Même en y accrochant des caméras, elles sont détruites… C'est si étrange et inexplicable…

-Donc, il nous faudrait quelqu'un qui n'ait l'air de rien pour s'infiltrer chez eux et soutirer des informations pour nous, ajouta le Prof.

-Mais pourquoi tenez-vous tant à nuire à cette famille ?... Se risqua la Victime, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là.

-Nous avons des comptes à régler avec eux… Gronda Maitre Panda en faisant claquer ses longues griffes noires sur la table.

-Je me porte volontaire pour y aller ! S'écria soudain la Cultivée.

Le Prof haussa les sourcils.

-En es-tu bien sûre ?... Demanda-t-il. C'est dangereux, ils sont vraiment fous…

-Oui ! Répliqua la Cultivée, déterminée. Je peux me montrer utile et serviable au Royaume !

-Alors très bien… Sourit Maitre Panda. Tu iras cette après-midi.

-Bonne chance, Cultivée, tu en auras besoin… Fit le Prof en passant près d'elle et lui adressant un sourire encourageant.

Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il lui avait sourit ! Si elle continuait de les servir, elle avait peut-être une minime chance de s'entendre avec lui !

Elle avançait dans la forêt qui menait vers Nantes en frissonnant un peu, appréhensive. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté d'y aller, bon Dieu ? Peut-être cette famille était-elle complètement timbrée, pire que dans les descriptions de Maitre Panda ?! Elle décida de mettre sa peur de côté. De plus elle était arrivée et il était inutile de rebrousser chemin.

L'appartement se trouvait dans un quartier respectable de Nantes et avait l'air d'être assez grand. Elle prit une grande inspiration et sonna à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit automatiquement. Devant la petite brune se trouvait une bien étrange chose : une femme, toute blanche, lisse et brillante. Elle avait des cheveux rose fluo très réalistes (car elle n'était pas humaine, même un aveugle l'aurait comprit) et des yeux avec des tas de reflets roses à la place des iris. Elle était petite, mais quand même plus haute que la jeune fille qui n'était vraiment pas faite pour être top model. La Cultivée recula un peu, surprise.

-Bonjour, humaine. Que recherchez-vous ?

Elle frissonna un peu. La voix de la… chose en face d'elle prouvait encore une fois qu'elle n'était pas vivante.

-Je… Je… Ma famille m'a abandonnée… Et… Je recherche un refuge, je suis fatiguée… On m'a dit de… De venir chez les Sommet… Balbutia-t-elle. Si c'est bien ici, est-ce que je peux entrer ?...

La femme robot ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête et la laissa entrer. La personnalité surdouée de la défunte fit timidement un pas en avant et regarda autour d'elle : elle se trouvait dans un appartement pas très bien rangé, avec des étagères remplies de jeux vidéos et de mangas divers. Sur un mur, juste derrière le canapé, se trouvait un gigantesque poster où il y avait marqué "SLG". L'appartement avait l'air d'être habité, et pourtant, le seul signe de vie qu'il y avait là était la femme rose et blanche… Et encore !

Elle se tourna vers elle.

-Hem… Excusez-moi… Je suis bien chez les Sommet, hein ?... Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Le robot hocha silencieusement la tête.

-Mais alors où sont-ils ?!

L'étrange machine haussa les épaules. La Cultivée grogna légèrement. Mais c'est qu'elle se fichait d'elle !

-Est-ce que tu tiens à les voir ? Fit soudain son "hôtesse". Tu ne l'as pas mentionné.

-Oui, évidemment… Soupira-t-elle.

-Je demande l'autorisation, attends.

La Cultivée l'observa sans comprendre, tandis que les yeux du robot devinrent étrangement bleus, puis de nouveau roses.

-Sors.

-Hein ?...

-Sors, répéta alors le robot.

La Cultivée recula alors, et sortit. Est-ce qu'elle venait de se faire jeter dehors par un vulgaire robot ?! Elle s'apprêta à sonner de nouveau, quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur une toute autre peinture… Elle ne savait pas où donner les yeux. D'un côté de la pièce, un homme tout de noir vêtu avait plaqué son double contre un mur avec un sourire malsain. Les deux avaient les cheveux châtains et une légère barbe, exactement comme le Prof et Maitre Panda. Le second avait un tee-shirt rouge avec une casquette grise légèrement usée et faisait une bonne tête de moins que le premier. Il se débattait de l'emprise du premier comme il pouvait en gémissant. Sur le canapé était installé un troisième personnage aux lunettes de soleil colorées et avec un chapeau bob. Il fumait quelque chose qui ne semblait pas être très légal et caressait un chat au pelage épais et qui ronronnait légèrement, nullement dégouté par l'odeur de la drogue.

Soudain, un homme avec un visage identique que les trois autres entra dans la pièce. Il avait un chapeau feutre noir en cuir et un simple tee-shirt. Ce qui le différenciait largement des autres était sa peau, si pâle, presque bleue…

-Jeanne ! Grogna-t-il vers le robot. Qui c'est ?! Questionna-t-il en pointant la Cultivée.

Tout le monde remarqua alors la nouvelle venue et se tourna vers elle.

-B… Bonjour… Balbutia-t-elle en faisant un timide sourire.

Les réactions furent imminentes : le plus petit de la bande ouvrit grand les yeux en la voyant (ou en voyant sa poitrine avantageuse) et saigna soudainement du nez. Il déguerpit rapidement en réussissant à se défaire de l'emprise de celui qui le tenait sous son regard moqueur.

L'homme en noir se tourna alors vers la brune qui était vraiment minuscule par-rapport à lui avec un sourire carnassier qui l'effraya assez.

-Salut, gamine… Commença-t-il0

Même sa voix faisait des frissons dans le dos… Chargée en testostérone et légèrement rauque… Et sa cicatrice sur la joue droite n'arrangeait rien sur son apparence déjà effrayante.

-T'as perdu ta langue, ou quoi ? Ricana-t-il d'un air amusé en s'approchant encore d'elle.

-Stop, Patron, l'arrêta l'homme au chapeau. Je veux savoir pourquoi Jeanne a laissé entrer cette intruse.

Il se tourna vers le robot, attendant vraisemblablement une réponse de sa part. Celle-ci répondit calmement :

-Et pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas toi qui te plaignais de te sentir seul, petit humain ?

L'homme à la peau pâle soupira longuement.

-Si… Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-il à la Cultivée.

-Je… Heu… Fiona… Répondit-elle en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Je… Je me suis faite jeter de chez moi… On m'a dit que vous étiez des gens conviviaux… Je… Je peux rester chez vous ?...

Son avant-dernière phrase sembla beaucoup amuser l'homme à la cicatrice qui partit en ricanement assez terrifiant.

Les autres restèrent cependant interdits quelques minutes, puis, celui qui avait parlé quelques instants plus tôt à la dénommée Jeanne leva ses yeux d'un bleu/gris froid qui lui seyaient pourtant à merveille vers elle :

-Je m'appelle Mathieu.

La Cultivée mangeait en compagnie de tous les Sommet. Le Hippie, celui qui portait un chapeau probablement fait en sac à patates, mangeait des feuilles entières de rhubarbe. Il était très gentil avec "Fiona". En fait, il était gentil avec tout le monde…

Le Patron, celui qui était habillé de noir et qui avait des lunettes sombres qui cachaient ses yeux, la fixait toujours avec un sourire pervers et cela l'inquiétait.

Quant au Geek, le petit auquel elle avait fait tant d'effet, il n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux.

Sa mission était donc de soutirer un maximum d'informations à cette bien étrange famille… Elle se tourna de nouveau vers le petit Geek. Celui-ci était en train de la fixer et détourna le regard en rougissant. Elle semblait le charmer totalement… Elle décida alors que c'était lui qu'elle irait interroger.

Le soir venu, elle se dirigeait dans le sombre couloir qui menait aux chambres des différentes personnalités de Mathieu. Elle sursauta en poussant un petit cri, voyant deux point roses lumineux l'observer dans l'obscurité… Jeanne. Elle avait l'impression que ce robot allait la tuer si elle restait encore une seconde plus en sa compagnie. Elle se tourna précipitamment vers la porte noire qui se trouvait à sa gauche et l'ouvrit sans réfléchir, puis entra et claqua la porte.

-Gamine ? Fit la voix rocailleuse du Patron.

Oh non… Par mégarde, elle s'était retrouvée en compagnie du pervers… Elle s'efforça de faire un sourire vers la personnalité sombre.

Il était appuyé contre le rebord de sa fenêtre, fumant une cigarette. Il était seulement en boxer, révélant ainsi un corps qui aurait pu rendre Photoshop jaloux. Son unique vêtement était aussi noir que ses lunettes desquelles il ne se séparait probablement jamais.

La chambre, quant à elle, était plongée dans l'obscurité. Seul le clair de lune filtrant par la fenêtre illuminait un minimum la pièce : le parquet était sombre et les meubles n'avaient rien d'extraordinaires. C'était assez bien rangé, mis à part les vêtements de l'homme en noir qui trainaient sur le sol. Son lit semblait gigantesque.

-Approche, gamine, n'aie pas peur…

Elle s'avança prudemment vers lui. Lui ne bougeait pas. Elle décida de se jeter à l'eau et prit son courage à deux mains pour engager la conversation :

-Heu… Patron ?... J'ai quelques questions à te poser…

Il tira une latte en prenant son temps. Elle remarqua que son torse musclé était couvert de diverses cicatrices, puis vit sur son épaule une bien étrange brûlure… Sa curiosité l'emporta.

-D'où te vient cette cicatrice ?...

Il s'arrêta soudain de fumer, sa question semblant lui déplaire. Elle se crispa.

-Je… Je n'aurais pas dû… D… Désolée…

-J'veux bien te le dire, dit soudain l'homme en noir à sa plus grande surprise.

-Heu… Vraiment ?... Demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

-Ouais. Je suis même prêt à répondre sincèrement à toutes les questions que tu me poseras.

Elle était de plus en plus confuse. Pourquoi la personnalité sombre de Mathieu était d'un coup aussi ouverte à elle ? Elle eut rapidement sa réponse :

-A une seule condition.

L'homme en noir fit un sourire de démon, porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres fines et tira de nouveau une latte, puis se tourna de nouveau vers elle :

-Tu vas devoir dormir avec moi, enchaina-t-il.

-HEIN ?!

La pauvre Cultivée rougit violemment face à cette proposition, prise au piège comme une vulgaire enfant. D'un autre côté, c'était assez tentant : si le plus pervers de tous les Sommet lui apprenait toutes les informations que désiraient Maitre Panda et le Prof, elle partirait plus rapidement de l'étrange appartement ! Et, de plus… La Cultivée se mordit la lèvre en y pensant. Le Prof allait enfin la remarquer…

-J'accepte, conclut-elle à l'égard du pervers aux lunettes de soleil, même si l'appréhension la gagnait petit à petit.

Le sourire du Patron s'élargit. Elle frissonna un peu. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier mis à sa disposition puis s'affala sur son lit. Elle rougit encore plus et s'avança vers lui d'un pas hésitant, le cœur battant.

-Approche, gamine, n'aie pas peur… Susurra-t-il.

Elle se coucha lentement auprès de lui en essayant de ne pas paniquer. Elle le vit enlever ses lunettes noires puis les poser sur sa table de chevet. Il se coucha en fermant les yeux, comme s'il s'apprêtait effectivement à s'endormir. Elle murmura bêtement :

-Et… Et mes questions ?...

-Demain, gamine… J'suis pas d'humeur à ça, pour l'instant…

Elle pâlit en comprenant le sous-entendu non-existant de sa phrase et poussa un petit cri de peur en sentant un lourd bras musclé et couvert de cicatrices l'enlacer.

-Ta gueule… Gronda la voix menaçante du Patron.

Elle comprit avec effroi qu'elle s'était naïvement faite avoir. Il allait la violer ! Ce type était dangereux ! Elle se débattit soudain en hurlant "à l'aide". Il recula légèrement, surpris par cette animosité soudaine qui s'élevait en elle. Elle enchainait les coups de pieds en s'agitant dans tous les sens. Elle se redressa d'un bond puis ouvrit la porte. Elle bouscula le robot aux yeux roses qui lui faisait face, en larmes.

-Aide-moi, Jeanne ! Il a voulu me… Me… Pleura-t-elle sans finir sa phrase.

La voix encore plus robotique que d'habitude de Jeanne la fit tressaillir lorsqu'elle prit la parole :

-Pas de soucis, humaine. Je m'en charge.

Elle entra lentement dans la chambre du criminel et la porte se ferma derrière elle, laissant une pauvre petite brunette en larmes, seule au milieu d'un couloir plongé dans l'obscurité, en larmes. Une main tapota doucement son épaule. Elle sursauta et se tourna vivement. Devant elle se trouvait le petit Geek, qui avait l'air ensommeillé.

-Je… Je t'ai entendue crier, et… Et je suis venu pour voir ce qu'il se passe… Se justifia-t-il de sa petite voix fluette et tremblante.

Pour toute réponse, "Fiona" se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Bien qu'il fût surpris, le jeune gamer la serra timidement.

-Tu… Tu veux que je t'apporte un chocolat chaud ?... Proposa-t-il maladroitement. Tu… Tu pourras aller dans… Dans ma chambre…

Elle opina en tremblant, se sachant en sécurité avec la victime du groupe.

-… Et je me suis enfuie de sa chambre, puis je suis tombée sur toi, conclut-elle enfin.

Elle but une gorgée de son chocolat chaud. Elle était assise en tailleur sur le lit du Geek, en face de lui qui l'écoutait. Etonnement, elle était très à l'aise en lui parlant. La chambre du jeune homme était plongée dans l'obscurité, mais elle pouvait distinguer sans peine qu'elle était en pagaille.

Il y avait par-ci par-là des vêtements, des peluches entassées sur les étagères tellement il y en avait et toutes autres choses… Sa chambre était bien plus petite que celle du Patron, mais plus chaleureuse. Ses murs étaient tapissés de posters représentant des personnages Vocaloid, de mangas et de jeux vidéos. Il avait un bureau et un pc, des accessoires de gamer en tout genre et une boite de mouchoirs juste à côté (la Cultivée ne souhaitait pas savoir dans quel but ils étaient là et pourquoi la corbeille débordait de mouchoirs usagés dont certains jonchaient le sol).

Elle reposa doucement sa tasse vide sur la table de chevet du Geek.

-Au fait… Tu peux me dire, toi, d'où lui vient sa cicatrice sur l'épaule ? Demanda soudain la Cultivée à l'égard du Geek.

Peut-être que lui, allait lui livrer les informations dont elle avait besoin, comme c'était prévu à la base ?...

-Heu… Eh bien… Commença lentement le petit châtain, c'est Jeanne… Les électrisations, et Mathieu…

-Hein ?

Elle haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant rien à son charabia. Il soupira.

-Tu veux que je te raconte ce qu'il s'est passé… Après le live ? Demanda-t-il.

-Quel live ?...

La Cultivée était de plus en plus perdue.

-En bref, quelqu'un nous a tous tués durant un live sur notre propre chaine au nom de la vengeance, résuma le Geek sans aucune finesse.

Elle faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive mais l'incita à continuer.

-C'était horrible… Frissonna le gamer. Mais… Ça n'a duré qu'une fraction de secondes, la mort… C'est impossible à décrire… Juste, le silence, le noir… L'impression de ne plus rien valoir… Même si, pour moi, ça ne change pas vraiment de d'habitude…

Il rit un peu, puis reprit sa tirade ensuite :

-Pendant quelques temps, nous avons été enfermés dans une matrice, l'enveloppe charnelle de Mathieu et de nous tous étant en cours de renouvèlement… C'est là que nous avons rencontré Jeanne, elle nous a tenu compagnie, et c'est elle qui nous l'a dit… L'Opérateur nous parle par son biais depuis notre mort…

-Excuse-moi, qui est l'Opérateur ? Le coupa gentiment Fiona.

-Personne ne le sait… Murmura le Geek d'un ton mystérieux. On sait juste que c'est celui qui nous protège et nous surveille… Quand les ninjas du Panda sont venus, il nous a tous faits disparaitre et nous a sauvés par la même occasion ! Il est quand même étrange… Il ne montre jamais son visage et ne dit pas son nom… Un peu comme L, dans Death Note ! Tu connais Death Note ?

Ayant peur qu'il s'éloigne du sujet principal de la discussion, la jeune fille l'interrompit :

-Heu… Oui, vaguement… Mais quel est le rapport avec la cicatrice du Patron et tout ça ?

-En fait, on ne nous laisse pas sortir, l'Opérateur craint qu'il nous arrive un danger… Et il ne laisse pratiquement personne entrer dans la dimension où nous existons… Ça nous met la pression. Pas à moi, surtout au Patron… Lui qui est habitué à fréquenter tout un tas de gens, ça lui fout un choc… Alors, il est plus agressif qu'avant… Mathieu ne savait plus comment le gérer, alors Jeanne –ou plutôt, l'Opérateur- lui a proposé les électrisations… C'est un moyen plus ou moins trash de maintenir l'ordre et l'autorité de Mathieu à l'appart… Dès que l'un de nous trois –le Patron-, dépasse les limites, il se fait électriser, plus ou moins fort… Le Patron a essayé de sortir de la maison plusieurs fois, et ça lui a couté des chocs électriques…

-Wow… Mais pourquoi il a pris le risque inutile d'essayer de me violer ?... Dit Fiona d'un air étonné.

-Je ne sais pas… La solitude peut rendre plus fou qu'à l'ordinaire… Ou juste… Encore plus seul… Murmura le Geek en détournant le regard.

-Dis… Commença timidement la petite brune.

-Oui ?...

-Je peux dormir avec toi ?... Il est tard, et… Heu…

-Bien sûr ! S'illumina joyeusement la personnalité à la casquette.

-Super, merci !

La jeune fille se débarrassa alors tranquillement de son jean, puis de son chemisier, se retrouvant en sous-vêtements et révélant un corps avantageux qui fit instantanément rougir le gamer innocent.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas, j'espère ? Demanda Fiona en tournant la tête vers lui.

-N… Non… Murmura-t-il en n'arrivant pas à détacher son regard d'elle.

-Bonne nuit, alors !

Elle sourit et se glissa sous les draps qui avaient une douce odeur rassurante, puis le petit châtain la rejoignit d'un air hésitant, contraint d'être collé à elle à cause de la petite taille de son lit, et l'enlaça timidement.

-Je… Je peux ?... Chuchota-t-il.

-Oui… Répondit-elle en rougissant.

Elle se sentait bien, dans ses bras… Elle se retourna pour se blottir contre lui. Il sentait les sucreries, une odeur légèrement fruitée et si agréable, qui rappelaient l'enfance… Elle ferma finalement les yeux contre lui, rassurée et bercée par son souffle chaud et calme contre lui, et finit par s'endormir.

Le Geek ouvrit lentement les yeux, le soleil filtrant dans la chambre l'empêchant de les garder plus longtemps fermés. La première chose qu'il vit fut le visage angélique de son invitée encore endormie et ses joues prirent instantanément un teint rouge pivoine. Il pensait avoir rêvé… Elle dormait paisiblement. Il en profita alors pour l'observer dans les moindres détails : c'était la première fois qu'il était si près d'une fille ! Il caressa doucement sa joue. Elle avait la peau si douce…

Ses paupières étaient fermées et elle avait de longs cils épais qui accentuaient son côté adorable. Ses lèvres étaient naturellement rouge et se démarquaient sur sa peau pâle et le jeune homme n'avait qu'une envie : presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle avait aussi un autre –ou plutôt _deux autres_ -attribut qui faisaient la faiblesse du gamer : sa poitrine. Son obsession pour les "boobies" n'était un secret pour personne, mais ceux de Fiona étaient si ronds, si parfaits… Il voulait tellement les toucher, les coller encore plus contre lui… Il était rouge écarlate. Eh merde ! Encore une fois, il n'avait pas su contenir son excitation ingérable en présence d'une fille !

Il voulut reculer, mais trop tard : la brune bougea et il fermera les yeux dans l'espoir qu'elle ne remarquerait rien…

Fiona cligna lentement des paupières.

-Geek ?... Chuchota-t-elle après s'être redressée légèrement.

Celui-ci poussa un petit marmonnement et ouvrit ses yeux bleu ciel. Elle vit qu'il était étrangement rouge mais ne dit rien et se leva.

-Je voulais te dire que je partais… Commença-t-elle lentement.

Le Geek se redressa également et elle se stoppa net dans sa réplique, car un élément dérangeant la perturba : une bosse énorme au niveau du bas-ventre du châtain.

« Putain. Il bande. » Pensa-t-elle d'un air mi-gêné, mi-dérangé.

Il dû apercevoir son air inquisiteur posé sur lui, car l'intéressé rougit de plus belle et se cacha comme il put dans la couverture.

-D… D… Déjà ?... Réussit-il à bafouiller en détournant le regard.

-Heu… Je reviendrai, répondit-elle en se rhabillant. Je… Je vais voir si le Patron va bien après l'électrisation…

-Hein ?... Mais…

Elle sortit rapidement sans un seul mot de plus, ne lui laissant pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

-Patron ?... Chuchota-t-elle en entrouvrant légèrement la porte.

-Dégage.

Elle déglutit mais entra lentement dans la chambre. L'homme en noir était assis sur le lit, se tenant l'épaule. Il y avait une très légère mais fort désagréable odeur de viande grillée qui donnait la nausée à la Cultivée.

La blessure sur l'épaule musclé de l'homme en noir fumait légèrement, et sa marque au fer rouge semblait le faire souffrir plus que tout. Il grimaçait de douleur. Il devait bien être 10 heures, et il semblait ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit !

Elle s'approcha doucement.

-Tu t'es fait électriser ?... Se risqua-t-elle.

-Non, je me suis fait enculer, railla-t-il.

Elle soupira. Au moins, il n'avait pas perdu son humour décalé.

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?... Demanda-t-elle prudemment. Tu savais bien ce qu'il allait t'arriver…

\- Ça fait plusieurs semaines que j'ai pas baisé, gamine, répondit-il simplement. Ça me rend fou, j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser de l'intérieur. Et, crois-moi, personne ne veut voir ça.

-Mais…

-Laisse-moi finir, la coupa-t-il. Je suis pas con, je savais que cette saloperie d'IA allait me faire chier.

Il se tût un instant.

-Et puis… Murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux –qui, au passage, étaient encore et toujours cachés derrière les verres noirs-, je sais pas si le gamin te l'a dit –vu que t'es au courant pour les électrisations, je pense pas que c'est le camé qui te l'ai dit-, mais on se sent vachement seuls, depuis le live… On croise plus personne, l'ambiance à l'appart n'est plus la même qu'avant… J'avais besoin d'une quelconque présence, d'un peu de chaleur humaine, seulement ça, à la limite… Je pouvais pas savoir que t'allais être si frigide ! Finit-il sur un ton haineux.

-Je… Je ne pouvais pas savoir, tenta-t-elle de se justifier. Tu… Tu aurais pu me le dire… Et… Et puis, tu as quand même l'air…

-Tu sais que je me branle de tes excuses, gamine ? Cracha-t-il.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, se sentant tout de même coupable.

-Tu sais quoi ?... Souffla-t-elle.

-Non, grogna-t-il, mais tu vas vite me le dire

-Je reviendrai te soigner plus tard, dit-elle alors. Je vais essayer de me faire pardonner…

Il parut étonné, mais hocha silencieusement la tête, n'étant vraisemblablement pas contre.

-Promis !

-Gamine…

-Oui ?...

-Les apparences peuvent être très trompeuses. Retiens cette phrase, elle te reviendra en tête plus tard…

Il lui adressa un petit sourire, qui, pour une fois, n'était pas pervers.

Elle ferma la porte, réfléchissant à ce que le Patron avait voulu dire par là, quand en se retournant, elle tomba nez à nez avec Jeanne, juste en face d'elle ! Comment avait-elle fait pour venir si vite alors qu'elle n'était pas là une seconde auparavant ?

-B… Bonjour, Jeanne… Balbutia-t-elle.

-Bonjour, humaine, répondit le robot en ne bougeant pas, ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de se dégager. Vous semblez être très intéressée par ce qu'il se passe à l'appartement…

-Je… Heu…

-Vous avez l'air dérangée par ce que je vous dis.

La Cultivée éclata d'un rire nerveux.

-M… Moi ? Jamais !...

Jeanne la toisa silencieusement quelques instants puis partit tranquillement. Fiona soupira de soulagement et sortit de l'appartement des Sommet presque en courant.

Elle était presque sortie de la ville lorsque quelqu'un l'interpella :

-Eh, toi.

Elle se tourna, surprise. En face d'elle se trouvait un homme encapuchonné qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il était aussi haut que le Prof ou le Patron même avec son dos légèrement vouté, si bien qu'il faisait presque deux têtes de plus qu'elle. Ses vêtements étaient banals, très simples. Il avait ses mains dans les poches et gardait obstinément la tête baissée, de sorte à ce qu'elle ne voit pas son visage, même s'il avait tout l'air d'être l'un des Sommet à en juger par le bas de son visage. Et, voyant le rictus haineux qui déformait ses lèvres fines, il n'était pas là pour rire.

-Ou… Oui ?... Murmura-t-elle, inquiète.

-Laisse-les tranquilles.

-Qui… Qui ça ?...

-Tu le sais très bien, gronda-t-il, cesse de jouer l'innocente. Ça ne marche pas avec moi.

Elle déglutit.

-Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?... Se risqua-t-elle.

Il éclata de rire d'une voix grave qui lui était étrangement familière.

-Oh, tu me connais assez bien, mais tu n'as pas l'intelligence nécessaire pour deviner qui je suis !

Elle fut piquée au vif par cette provocation.

-Vous ne savez rien de moi ! S'insurgea-t-elle, indignée.

Un sourire mauvais naquit sur les lèvres de l'étrange personnage.

-Tu te trompes. Je connais beaucoup de choses sur toi… Bien plus que tu ne le sais toi-même, petite…

Elle frissonna. Cette personne dérangeante lui en rappelait une autre…

-Tu es l'envoyée du Panda, n'est-ce pas ? Continua-t-elle. Je ne vois pas d'autre raison qui puisse te pousser à faire subir des interrogatoires aux Sommet…

Comment savait-il tout cela ?! La Cultivée l'ignorait. Mais le type ne s'arrêta pas là.

-Toutes les informations que tu as demandées au Geek en l'amadouant… Saleté d'espionne, simple pion dans le jeu de la peluche…

Sa voix montait crescendo tandis qu'il commençait à avancer vers elle. Elle reculait en commençant à avoir réellement peur, car elle n'était pas de taille à affronter cet homme… Les mains de celui-ci tremblaient légèrement, son dérangement permanent se faisant voir. Fiona se tourna soudain et prit ses jambe à son cou, courant aussi vite que si sa vie en dépendait. Et c'était le cas !

Il gronda rageusement en la poursuivant.

-Attends un peu ! Cria-t-il en lui courant après.

La Cultivée s'engouffra dans la forêt, totalement terrifiée. Elle savait que plus elle se rapprocherait du Palais, plus elle serait entourée de ninjas et donc en sécurité. Elle courrait aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient et se faufilait agilement entre les arbres afin de semer le dangereux inconnu qui la poursuivait. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, semblait déjà être plus loin.

Soudain, alors que la Cultivée regagnait peu à peu espoir, elle entendit le déclenchement d'une arme à feu. Son ennemi était armé ! Déstabilisée et paniquée, elle se prit une racine d'arbre dans le pied et tomba à plat ventre.

Elle poussa un long cri de douleur en sentant sa cheville faire un craquement sinistre. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle et trembla de tout son corps en fermant fort les yeux, s'attendant à recevoir le coup fatal…


	4. Chapitre III : Les Menaces

**HEEEY, les 5 lecteurs !**

 **Désolée pour cette longue absence, mais étant donné que j'ai eu énormément de soucis dans ma vie personnelle, je n'était franchement pas d'humeur à écrire et encore moins à poster... Lais je suis de retour ! ^^**

 **Attention : Le prochain chapitre sortira probablement dimanche prochain prochain, pas celui qui vient, vu que je n'ai écris que 2 pages... : x**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture, bande de flambys radioactifs ! :D**

 **Signé : la Patronne.**

 ** _Chapitre 3 : Les menaces_**

-Cultivée ? Fit une voix étonnée derrière elle.

Elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux de biche apeurée et les tourna lentement vers celle à qui appartenait la voix. Il s'agissait de Yuro, une ninja que Maitre Panda félicitait souvent pour ses prouesses au combat.

-J'ai entendu un coup de feu… C'est toi qu'on pourchassait ? S'enquit-elle.

-Ou… Oui… Sanglota l'adolescente.

La ninja avait bien remarqué qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se relever, et décida doc de la soulever et la porta vers le Palais.

Dans l'entrée, le Prof les accueillit avec panique.

-Que s'est-il passé ?! S'exclama-t-il.

La brunette fondit en larmes sans lui répondre. Soudain, sans la prévenir, il la prit dans ses bras, la prenant de ceux de Yuro. Bien qu'elle fût surprise, elle ne se débattit pas. Au contraire, elle se blottit contre lui et sanglota, encore toute apeurée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre et sa cheville lui faisant un mal de chien.

-Je vais te soigner, ne t'inquiète pas… Chuchota-t-il doucement. Ensuite, une fois calmée, tu m'expliqueras ce qu'il s'est passé…

Elle hocha la tête en tremblant et s'accrocha à lui. Il la porta alors vers le laboratoire en prenant bien soin de ne pas trop la secouer.

Une fois arrivés, il la déposa doucement sur l'une des tables du laboratoire puis se mit à la soigner avec professionnalisme. Il était très concentré et elle ne détachait plus son regard de lui. Plus elle le fixait, plus elle se sentait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Tu vas devoir garder les bandages pendant deux semaines… Marmonna-t-il. Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

Il leva ses yeux glacés vers elle. Elle frémit et eut soudain très chaud. Son regard lui évoquait des saphirs étincelants et rarissimes ou bien la voûte d'un ciel nocturne étoilé, une nuit d'été. Les pupilles de ses yeux presque irréalistes de par leur beauté étaient comme deux lunes lors d'une éclipse.

Alors qu'elle se perdait dans son regard, elle ne comprit d'abord pas ce qu'il se passait quand elle sentit quelque chose de très doux et de chaud se coller contre ses lèvres. Inconsciemment, elle rendit son baiser à l'adulte en fermant les yeux, savourant son premier baiser au gout de menthe et aux fleurs bleues ainsi qu'aux feuilles de thé noir.

Le scientifique approfondit leur baiser en l'enlaçant et la serrant contre lui. Cet instant de délice ne dura qu'une fraction de secondes. Lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle, elle ressentait quelque chose dans son ventre, comme des papillons. Des papillons faisant un gang bang.

-Je… Je suis désolé ! S'écria le Prof en s'écartant soudainement d'elle.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ni faire, pouvant seulement le fixer avec fascination. La mineure était submergée par l'adulte. Quant à lui, il était rouge de honte et balbutiait des excuses à la chaine.

-P… Prof… Souffla la Cultivée.

-Oui ?... Murmura presque l'homme en blanc.

-Tu peux recommencer ?...

Elle leva la tête vers lui, des étoiles dans les yeux, l'incitant à aller encore plus loin. Alors il l'embrassa de nouveau, avec plus de passion cette fois, et elle se sentit fondre de l'intérieur. Puis, il l'embrassa dans le cou avec fougue. Son odeur et ses gestes la rendaient folle.

Peu à peu, l'adolescente se sentit perdre le contrôle de son propre corps et d'elle-même…

Jamais auparavant elle n'avait ressenti ça… Toutes ces nouvelles sensations, cette légère douleur puis ce plaisir intense, ce sentiment de bonheur et de contentement, l'illusion de ne faire qu'un avec son amant. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle n'était plus dans le laboratoire, mais dans une immense chambre si bien rangée que c'en était presque malaisant. Elle était illuminée par le soleil qui s'était levé dehors.

Elle serra les draps contre elle en soupirant. C'était de la soie… Elle les huma souriant amoureusement. Ils portaient la douce odeur de l'homme avec elle avait passé la nuit. D'ailleurs, où était-il ? Elle tâta la table de chevet, à la recherche de ses lunettes. Elle les trouva, les mit et se redressa, puis rougit en voyant qu'elle était en sous-vêtements, ce qui sous-entendait que le Prof avait pris le temps de l'habiller durant son sommeil.

-Prof ?... Murmura-t-elle d'une voix légèrement éraillée à cause des longs cris de plaisir qu'elle avait poussés durant la nuit.

Personne ne lui répondit, alors elle se leva difficilement et manqua de tomber en poussant un gémissement de douleur en sentant sa cheville fragilisée faire des siennes. Elle boitilla vers la porte qui s'ouvrit soudain sur le Prof, la faisant sursauter.

-Bonjour, Cultivée… Sourit-il, la faisant de nouveau rougir. Tu es déjà réveillée, à ce que je vois…

-Ou… Oui… Balbutia-t-elle.

Elle boitilla de nouveau vers le lit avec difficulté.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda calmement le scientifique.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je t'ai ramené des vêtements et des béquilles, continua-t-il. Je propose que tu restes ici, aujourd'hui.

-Je veux bien retourner chez les Sommet, tu sais, dis-elle timidement.

Elle se retint bien de dire que c'était pour soigner le Patron, car elle lu avait promis…

-Tu en es sûre ? Fit-il, soucieux.

Elle acquiesça.

Avec beaucoup d'efforts, la Cultivée atteint enfin la ville, avançant avec ses béquilles. Elle avait gentiment refusé l'aide du Prof qui lui avait proposé de l'accompagner jusqu'à Nantes, voulant lui prouver qu'elle était capable de se débrouiller seule avec ses béquilles.

Elle était vêtue d'une adorable robe rose pâle, avec des bretelles délicates ainsi que des volants gracieux. Le corset soulignait sa taille fine, qui se perdait dans les jupons bouffants de la robe. Ses cheveux ondulaient en légères anglaises dans son dos. Elle était adorable, comme une fleur qui venait d'éclore.

Une pensé lui revint soudain en tête : elle avait oublié de parler au Prof de l'inconnu qui avait essayé de la tuer ! Quelle idiote elle faisait… Cette fois-ci, si le Tueur la poursuivait, elle serait à sa merci !

Une ombre attira soudain son attention. Elle recula difficilement et se cacha derrière le coin d'une rue pour suivre ce qu'il se passait des yeux : sortant tout droit de l'appartement des Sommet, un homme le contournait en allant derrière, dans une ruelle sombre. Elle avait reconnu cet homme… C'était celui qui l'avait attaquée l'autre fois. Elle plissa les yeux et décida de le suivre le plus discrètement possible.

Il entra dans une cave juste derrière le bâtiment et ferma la porte derrière lui. La Cultivée n'osa pas entrer mais plaqua son oreille contre la porte pour mieux entendre ce qu'il s'y passait. Elle attendit plusieurs longues minutes, puis entendit une porte claquer et sursauta. Elle comprit qu' _Il_ n'était plus dans la cave et entra lentement.

Comme la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, elle décida d'ouvrir la porte en grand. La cave était vide et poussiéreuse. La Cultivée clopina lentement vers la petite porte du fond, probablement celle qu'elle avait entendu claquer. Elle poussa un petit cri : lorsqu'elle voulut pousser la poignée, un papier s'était glissé sous la porte, à ses pieds. Elle lut difficilement, car l'écriture avait beau être grande, mais le message avait l'air d'être écrit par quelqu'un qui ne se servait pas très souvent d'un stylo :

« _LA CURIOSIT_ _É_ _EST UN VILAIN DÉFAUT, CULTIVÉE_ _. »_

 _Elle poussa un cri de terreur absolue en comprenant que le Tueur était juste derrière la porte. Il y avait seulement cette porte qui la séparait de son fatal décès…_

 _Elle se précipita vers la sortie aussi vite qu'elle le put, clopinant avec ses béquilles tant bien que mal. Totalement paniquée, elle réussit à atteindre la cage d'escalier de l'appartement des Sommet, clopin-clopant._

 _Elle tomba nez-à-nez avec le Geek qui descendait calmement et se dirigeait vraisemblablement vers la sortie. Ils furent tous les deux dextrement surpris._

 _-Fiona ?! S'exclama le gamer. Qu'est-ce que tu fais en béquilles ?!_

 _-Et toi, comment et pourquoi tu es sorti de l'appartement ?! S'écria Fiona pour toute réponse._

 _-Je… Heu… Il s'est passé plein de trucs, quand tu es partie, hier…_

 _Il laissa sa phrase en suspens._

 _-Tu ne veux pas qu'on rentre à l'appartement pour que je t'en parle ? Demanda-t-il finalement._

 _Elle tourna les yeux vers l'ascenseur où était accroché un panneau "en panne", puis regarda les escaliers avec découragement._

 _-Fiona ?..._

 _-Mmh ?_

 _Elle se tourna vers le gamer, commençant à s'habituer à son nouveau prénom._

 _-Je… J'ai… Heu… Jamais fais ça… Mais… Bafouilla-t-il timidement. Je peux te porter ?..._

 _-Tu ne vas pas me faire tomber ? Rit-elle doucement._

 _-Je… J'essayerai… Sourit-il timidement._

 _Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, glissa sa main gauche derrière son dos et se pencha pour la prendre de sa main droite sous les genoux, puis la souleva délicatement, non sans rougir. Elle prit ses béquilles en mains. Il la tenait avec difficulté malgré sa légèreté et se mit à monter les escaliers en essayant de faire en sorte qu'elle soit à l'aise dans ses bras et dut la serrer contre lui pour ça._

 _Un peu plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'appartement et le Geek la porta jusqu'à sa chambre, puis la déposa sur son lit en mettant ses béquilles à côté d'elle. Il ferma la porte et s'assit en face d'elle. Le petit châtain avait les joues rouges._

 _-Je… Tu… Je t'ai bien portée ?... Dit-il maladroitement._

 _-Oui, je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu "mal" me porter… Répondit-elle d'un air amusé._

 _Il sourit timidement._

 _-Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer, maintenant ?... Demanda-t-elle d'un air plus sérieux._

 _Il soupira doucement, mais s'exécuta :_

 _-Hier, quand tu es partie… A cause de l'électrisation, le Patron arrivait à peine à se lever… Du coup, Mathieu a demandé de retirer les électrisations... Et… Et aussi, qu'on puisse circuler librement dans la vraie vie et pas dans l'autre dimension informatique créée par l'Opérateur… Peu après, le Patron est sorti, même s'il avait du mal, on ne l'a pas encore revu depuis, il doit encore "s'amuser" et profiter de sa nouvelle liberté…_

 _Il leva ses yeux bleus comme un ciel sans nuages vers elle._

 _-Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu es en béquilles…_

 _Elle finit par lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé l'autre fois, la course poursuite avec le Tueur et les menaces qu'elle avait reçues le matin-même. Elle précisa même qu'elle était maintenant avec le Prof. C'était si simple pour elle de se confier au Geek ! Il l'écoutait, mais Fiona remarqua que c'était avec une pointe de… Jalousie ?_

 _-Tu sais quoi ?... Souffla-t-elle au Geek qui semblait tout de même très inquiet face à son récit._

 _-Quoi ?..._

 _-Je crois que le Tueur et le Patron sont la même personne._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? S'étonna le gamer._

 _-La voix grave, la ressemblance physique, les moments où nous nous sommes croisés, l'esprit dérangé, les "raisons" pour lesquelles il me poursuit, sans compter le fait qu'il se balade tranquillement avec son pistolet, tout comme le Patron, selon tes dires, énuméra Fiona._

 _-C'est vrai que c'est cohérent… Acquiesça le jeune homme._

 _-Mais je ne suis pas totalement sûre de cette théorie, soupira la brune, sachant que cela ferait avancer sa mission chez les Sommet. Et je tiens précisément à savoir qui est le Tueur et ce qu'il me veut. Et tu vas m'aider._

 _Le Geek manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive._

 _-Que je… Quoi ?... Mais comment ?..._

 _-J'ai bien une idée… Sourit la Cultivée._

 _Cela faisait 3 heures que les deux jeunes gens attendaient devant le pc du Geek, entourés de confiseries en toutes sortes telles que des cookies, des donuts au chocolat et au sucre ainsi que des bonbons piquants._

 _Le Geek étouffa un bâillement._

 _-Dis… On va attendre encore longtemps ?... Marmonna-t-il._

 _-Patience… Fit Fiona en se servant un cookie sans détacher ses yeux bruns de l'écran._

 _Les mains des deux protagonistes s'effleurèrent lorsqu'ils voulurent tous les deux se servir et ils rougirent tous les deux en retirant chacun leurs mains, gênés._

 _Quelques heures auparavant, la Cultivée avait montré la fameuse cave au Geek. Celui-ci avait avoué que le Patron l'avait souvent séquestré et torturé là-bas, confirmant encore une fois les soupçons de l'apprentie scientifique. Le gamer avait également certifié que l'homme en noir ramenait souvent ses victimes pour "jouer" avec à cet endroit. Fiona avait donc proposé d'accrocher une caméra à infrarouge dans la sombre pièce et de la connecter au pc du Geek, puis de surveiller ce qu'il s'y passerait : la cave était à la fois le repère du Tueur et du Patron. Si ce n'était pas la même personne, ils allaient bien finir par se croiser !_

 _C'est ainsi que les deux amis (on ne pouvait plus parler de simples connaissances), c'étaient retrouvés à observer une pièce aussi vide que le cerveau d'un fan de Jul. Ils s'étaient ennuyés ferme pendant ces longues heures malgré le fait qu'ils étaient constamment entourés de nourriture. Le Geek commençait lentement à s'endormir en penchant la tête en avant._

 _C'est là qu'il eut du mouvement derrière la caméra._

 _Une jeune enfant entra dans son champ de vision. Enfin, elle fut plutôt brutalement balancée. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 8 ans, selon sa corpulence et son visage rond et angélique déformé par les traits de la peur. Elle reculait à tâtons dans la pièce poussiéreuse, terrorisée par quelqu'un qui s'avançait vers elle en se délectant de la peur de sa proie._

 _L'immense ombre fit son apparition sur l'écran et Fiona ne tarda pas à le reconnaitre : costard noir, faisant bien trois fois la taille de la pauvre petite fille innocente, une cigarette presque consumée aux lèvres, animé d'une excitation malsaine qui le caractérisait tant. Le Patron. Il semblait dire quelque chose à la pauvre petite créature à ses pieds, quelque chose qui semblait l'horrifier et la désespérer._

 _La Cultivée se leva d'un bond –laissant au passage le Geek roupiller tranquillement sans même le réveiller-, se munit de ses béquilles et sortit en furie de la chambre presque en courant, comme si des ailes lui avaient poussé dans le dos._

 _Enfin, après plusieurs longues minutes qui lui semblaient avoir été une éternité, elle réussit à atteindre la petite porte de la cave, ayant failli s'étaler au sol plusieurs fois, elle était totalement essoufflée et son cœur battait comme s'il allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre, l'adrénaline n'arrangeant rien. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte qui grinça insupportablement. Elle grimaça. Pour ce qui était de la discrétion, elle avait raté…_

 _Le Patron tourna la tête vers elle avec une lenteur angoissante. Elle remarqua alors qu'il tenait en ses mains un petit corps et que le mur à côté de lui était rouge de sang. Celui de la Cultivée ne fit qu'un tour. Les mains du criminel étaient également souillées du liquide qui recouvrait le mur et l'expression de son visage reflétait une immense colère et frustration due au fait qu'elle l'ait interrompu en pleine action…_

 _-Je suis arrivée trop tard… Souffla-t-elle, n'arrivant pas à bouger malgré sa conscience qui lui hurlait de fuir._

 _Soudain, un courant d'air fit claquer la porte, plongeant ainsi la cave dans une totale obscurité. La seule source de lumière était le bas de la porte. Fiona entendit seulement le bruit d'un corps frêle tomber au sol –sûrement celui de l'enfant morte- et des pas félins s'avancer vers elle. Elle poussa un cri de terreur lorsque l'homme en noir la plaqua brusquement contre un mur._

 _-Maintenant… Gronda-t-il d'une voix menaçante, tu vas gentiment me dire comment tu as su que j'étais là, gamine… Et surtout, pourquoi tu as décidé de jouer les héroïnes alors que tu savais que le combat était perdu d'avance avec moi…_

 _Il avait l'haleine à l'odeur légère de menthe, mais surtout de nicotine et d'alcool fort, ce qui ne rassura pas spécialement l'adolescente._

 _-J'attends une réponse ! S'écria rageusement le violeur. Et si tu ne me la fournis pas tout de suite, je te jure que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !_

 _Une main aux doigts longs et fins, couverte d'un liquide poisseux se referma soudain sur sa gorge. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se débattit avec panique en gémissant de terreur et sentant qu'elle commençait à manquer d'air. La voix grave et rocailleuse murmura à son oreille :_

 _-Tu as gâché tout mon plaisir et mon excitation, salope… Rien que pour ça, tu mériterais la mort… Mais je suis quelqu'un de rancunier, je n'ai pas oublié que tu m'as aussi fais punir pour rien, et en plus de ça, t'as même pas été foutue de tenir ta putain de promesse ! Je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier, gamine !_

 _-E… Ecoute… Chuchota-t-elle faiblement. Je peux tout t'expliquer…_

 _Il la relâcha d'un coup et recula d'un pas._

 _-Tu me fais trop pitié… Je t'écoute. Si t'as au moins un seul argument valable, je te laisse la vie sauve. Saisis ta chance, gamine… C'est rare que j'en donne une seconde à quelqu'un._

Il croisa les bras. Fiona reprit son souffle son souffle aussi vite qu'elle le put en toussant et se tenant la gorge.

-D… Déjà, tu sais très bien que je me suis blessée à cause de toi, dans la forêt… Tu n'avais pas besoin d'être guéri, tu allais déjà très bien comme ça…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?...

Il semblait réellement perdu.

-Quand Mathieu a annoncé qu'on avait enfin le droit de sortir dans le monde réel, j'ai rassemblé toutes mes putains de forces pour aller à l'hôpital, dit-il d'un air mauvais, lui rappelant encore une fois qu'elle était la fautive.

Il n'allait pas la tuer, c'était une certitude. Sinon, il l'aurait déjà fait… Cela enrageait et angoissait à la fois l'homme au tatouage. Ses mains étaient secouées de violents tremblements. L'espionne DEVAIT mourir ! Si le Patron ne le faisait pas, c'était lui qui devait s'en charger. La torture psychologique causait plus de dégâts, bien évidemment, et il la maitrisait très bien, mais il y avait des moments où une simple balle dans le crâne pouvait calmer le jeu… Au fait, avait-il pris son traitement ? Ce n'était pas le moment d'y réfléchir. Il devait agir. Il saisit rapidement son 5mm, mit sa capuche qui cachait ainsi son visage pâle et sortit. Le tatoué haïssait lorsque ses plans tombaient à l'eau et qu'il était obligé d'agir en improvisation…

Soudain, la petite porte du fond s'ouvrit brusquement. Le Patron et Fiona se tournèrent vivement vers le nouveau venu.

-Bonjour… Commença l'inconnu.

Fiona reconnut tout de suite cette voix grave et mielleuse, un brin menaçante. La voix du Tueur… Elle tressaillit. C'est là qu'elle se demanda comment avait-elle pu croire une seule seconde que le Patron et lui étaient la même personne ?! Car, l'un en face de l'autre, même dans la pénombre, on pouvait voir qu'ils ne se ressemblaient presque pas…

-T'es qui, toi ? Répliqua le Patron d'un air blasé.

-Cela n'a pas d'importance… Continua le dangereux personnage en s'avançant vers eux.

Le Patron se tourna vers lui.

-D'où tu sors et qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Cracha l'homme en noir.

-Je suis simplement venu pour cette gamine, répondit calmement le nouveau venu.

La Cultivée poussa un cri de peur et se cacha derrière le Patron contre toute attente, comme s'il était son bouclier.

-Pas touche à elle, grogna le Patron, ce qui la surprit encore plus.

Avec le peu de lumière qu'il y avait dans la pièce, la Cultivée pouvait seulement apercevoir la haute silhouette du Tueur en face d'eux, son dos vouté, ses mains secouées de tremblements et l'arme qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, la figeant de terreur.

-Ah oui, et pourquoi ça ?... Répliqua le fou armé.

-Parce qu'elle est à moi. Compris, l'épileptique ? Grogna le "protecteur " de Fiona sans une once de respect.

Sans le vouloir, elle planta ses ongles dans le bras de la personnalité sombre, s'agrippant ainsi à lui, ce qui lui arracha un léger feulement de douleur.

-C'est une mauvaise fréquentation pour toi, Patron, sourit le Tueur en ignorant le surnom que l'homme en noir lui avait attribué.

-Je me branle de ce que tu penses, grinça celui-ci en commençant à être énervé par le ton calme exaspérant de son sosie, cela s'entendait rien que par le ton de sa voix rocailleuse qui se faisait impatientée. Tu veux quoi ?

Sans prévenir, l'encapuchonné braqua son arme vers eux.

-Que tu me donnes ton nouveau jouet. Ou alors je la tuerais.

-Tu peux toujours rêver ! S'écria le Patron. Tu crois vraiment que je vais obéir à une espèce de personnalité secondaire de Mathieu alors que c'est MOI, le plus puissant ?!

L'autre, cependant, poussa un ricanement moqueur.

-Je ne suis pas une vulgaire personnalité, simple invention de l'esprit d'un créateur, moi… Je suis quelqu'un de bel et bien réel. Et puis, pourquoi tu tiens tant à garder cette gamine, à part pour sauver ta fierté face à "une espèce de personnalité secondaire" ? Elle a une quelconque importance pour toi ? Mais évidemment, si c'est la vérité, tu ne me la donneras jamais, tu as bien trop honte d'avouer que tu tiens à quelqu'un, toi qui est réputé pour ton cœur inexistant…

Le Patron s'avança lentement vers lui, délaissant ainsi Fiona.

L'adolescente avait deviné que le Tueur était loin d'être idiot, il jouait avec les nerfs du criminel pour qu'il perdre le contrôle de lui-même… Il était diaboliquement ingénieux, et son arme n'était qu'un simple prétexte…

-Alors, tu as perdu ta langue ? Railla le manipulateur en face d'eux. Tu ne veux donc rien me dire ?...

\- Non, j'aime juste pas ta gueule.

Soudain, le Patron bondit sur le Tueur et le bloqua au sol, profitant ainsi de l'effet de surprise.

-Fuis, gamine ! Ordonna-t-il à l'adresse de Fiona.

Ni une ni deux, elle clopina vers la porte, réussit à l'ouvrir, en sortit et la claqua avec violence. Ensuite, elle boita aussi loin qu'elle le put de cette pièce effrayante dans laquelle elle ne remettrait jamais les pieds. Alors qu'elle état à plusieurs mètres de la cave, un coup de feu retentit, puis plus rien. Le Tueur, le Patron ? Que s'était-il passé ? La pauvre adolescente piqua une crise d'angoisse et boita le plus rapidement possible vers la forêt, car elle savait que les ninjas seraient là pour la secourir.

-Fiona ?... marmonna le Geek en ouvrant lentement les yeux. J'ai raté quoi ?...

Combien de temps avait-il dormi comme ça ?... Il aperçut qu'il faisait déjà nuit en lançant un regard vers la fenêtre. La caméra transmise sur son pc montrait toujours la cave sans aucun mouvement. Il soupira. Leur plan avait dû tomber à l'eau et Fiona était probablement partie, sans même un au revoir. Peut-être n'était-il même pas son ami, mais juste un type lambda qu'elle venait voir lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait… Ce n'était pas étonnant, vu qu'elle avait le Prof, son ancien frère qui était tellement parfait en comparaison avec lui… Le Geek se dit qu'il n'était décidément pas fait pour avoir une relation ne serait-ce qu'amicale avec quelqu'un…

 **Une petite review ? Svp, aimez-moi ;w;**


	5. Chapitre IV : Maitre Chat

**ENFIIIN LE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE !**

 **Dis-donc, j'ai mis du temps à le poster, celui-là Oo Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ^^**

 **Plus de sentiments, disons. il est centré sur la nouvelle personnalité de Mathieu (lol vous avez lu le titre du chapitre, je pense), mais aussi beaucoup de la Victime, qu'on n'a pas beaucoup vu apparaitre ces dernières lignes...**

 **Bref,** ** _anjoie_** **, la Patronne.**

 ** _Chapitre 4 : Maitre Chat_**

Toute la nuit, la Cultivée avait pleuré, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle se haïssait pour sa lâcheté, sa stupidité et sa naïveté. D'ailleurs, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi le Patron avait décidé de la sauver d'une mort certaine. Il était peut-être mort… Cette idée l'horrifiait plus que tout. Elle ne voulait pas quelqu'un –même le Patron- meurt par sa faute… Pas une seconde fois…

La Victime était quelqu'un de discret et bien souvent muet. Lorsqu'elles étaient arrivées au Palais, elle et sa sœur, elle savait déjà qu'elle passerait inaperçue, surtout auprès de la brillante Cultivée. Celle-ci avait tout pour plaire : un corps de rêve, une intelligence éblouissante, un caractère qui ne la mettait pas en désavantage et un cœur en or. La petite neko était très légèrement jalouse d'elle, mais elle l'aimait sincèrement. Les deux sœurs étaient toujours prêtes à se serrer mutuellement les coudes. D'ailleurs, la Cultivée était pratiquement la seule qui était un temps soi peu gentille avec la blonde aux yeux verts.

Malheureusement, elles n'avaient pratiquement plus le temps de se voir. La jeune scientifique passait tout son temps au laboratoire, aidant le Prof pour ses recherches et expériences, ou bien chez les Sommet. La Victime, finalement, se sentait abandonnée même par sa sœur. Évidemment, elle ne faisait pas sa mauvaise foi, car elle savait très bien que la belle Cultivée avait autre chose à faire que d'aller la voir : elle avait des "missions" à accomplir, un petit ami, et une vie, en fin de compte. Elle, la Victime, elle ne servait à rien. Elle n'avait jamais servi à rien, elle avait toujours été un boulet pour tout le monde.

Et, depuis son arrivée au Palais, elle avait plusieurs fois pensé à se donner la mort pour mettre fin à sa vie ennuyante et sans signification. Sa sœur l'en avait souvent dissuadée, disant qu' « un jour, la Rebelle qui sommeille en toi se réveillera et cela arrivera plus vite que tu ne le penses, crois-moi. »

En y repensant, la Victime eut un rictus moqueur, mêlé à du désespoir. Elle regarda les comprimés de calmant qu'elle tenait à la main.

-C'est qu'elle doit être paresseuse, cette _Rebelle_ … Souffla-t-elle pour elle-même. Ou alors, elle est comme la Belle au Bois Dormant, sauf que le Prince Charmant ne viendra pas la réveiller…

Elle eut un léger rire, car le "Prince" dont il était question état l'actuel copain de sa sœur. Car oui, elle fut tombée sous le charme du scientifique du Palais, tout comme sa sœur. Sauf qu'elle savait d'avance qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance avec lui. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de chance. Même son prénom le prouvait. Elle était la Victime, le petit chaton effrayé, pas une tigresse courageuse et cruellement charismatique. Pas une _Rebelle_.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à avaler les petites pilules qui feraient cesser les battements dérangeants de son cœur, on toqua subitement à la porte. Elle baissa les oreilles, surprise. Pourquoi venait-on la déranger, alors que, pour une fois, elle ne voulait voir personne ? Encore une malchance.

Les coups à la porte se répétèrent, plus insistants.

-A… Attendez ! s'écria-t-elle de sa petite voix incertaine, cherchant furtivement des yeux un endroit où cacher les comprimés. Je suis nue !

-Il n'y a sans doute rien à voir, alors ouvre, répliqua une voix masculine derrière la porte d'un air blasé.

Elle ne broncha pas face à l'insulte qui était dite à son égard, habituée, et lança les comprimés **par la fenêtre** , puis se tourna rapidement vers la porte, le cœur battant, et l'ouvrit. Un ninja qui devait la dépasser d'une trentaine de centimètres se trouvait en face d'elle.

-Maitre Panda souhaite que tu ailles enquêter chez les Sommet à la place de la Cultivée, marmonna-t-il, sans doute énervé par la lenteur qu'avait pris la Victime pour lui ouvrir.

-Quoi ?... Demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

\- Ça ne se discute pas, grogna le ninja. Tu as cinq minutes pour te préparer, puis je t'accompagnerai jusqu'à la ville.

Sur ces mots, l'homme claqua la porte, signe qu'elle devait se dépêcher. La petite neko était sous le choc. On l'avait de nouveau empêché de se suicider. Elle feula légèrement, se surprenant à ressentir de la colère. Malgré tout, elle décida de ne pas désobéir aux ordres, et se prépara en un clin d'œil pour ne pas impatienter davantage le ninja.

Durant le trajet qui séparait le Palais de Nantes, elle ne pipait pas un mot et suivait silencieusement le ninja qui avait le rôle de guide. Elle avait enfilé de simples ballerines bleu pastel sur de longs bas noirs et mis une robe attachée par une ceinture blanche, serrée au niveau de la taille puis bouffante et légèrement plissée. Le haut de la robe était dépourvu de manches, ce qui lui faisait légèrement froid, mais sa veste la protégeait du vent. La robe en elle-même était surmontée d'un délicat col blanc et était du même bleu que ses chaussures. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux châtains aux reflets blonds par un discret nœud papillon noir. Sa tenue lui allait à ravir.

L'adolescente n'avait reçu aucune consigne et ne savait donc absolument pas ce qu'il fallait faire chez les Sommet. Tu parles d'une organisation… N'empêche, cela l'angoissait beaucoup. Et, connaissant sa malchance, il allait encore lui arriver des catastrophes…

Le Patron était sur les nerfs depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Et pour cause, il comprenait de moins en moins la logique de ceux qui l'entouraient et aussi de lui-même... L'autre soir, alors qu'il avait ordonné à la gamine de fuir, les choses s'étaient déroulées de manière étrange. Dès qu'elle fut partie, l'autre épileptique en avait profité pour tirer… Mais dans le vide. Cela avait déstabilisé l'homme en noir, vu qu'il était persuadé que son adversaire allait le tuer, ou du moins le blesser très gravement.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Le criminel aux lunettes de soleil sursauta, ce qui l'arrêta immédiatement dans son élan alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper son adversaire au visage._

 _-Bon… Commença son sosie de sa voix qui paraissait si familière au Patron, mais pas moyen de savoir où il l'avait entendue. J'aimerais que l'on discute…_

 _-J'ai pas envie de parler avec toi, connard, rétorqua le Patron._

 _-Attend un peu, avant de t'énerver… Fit calmement l'homme encapuchonné. Tu dois savoir que je suis une personne de confiance et que je ne vous veux aucun mal, à toi et aux autres…_

 _-Mais t'es qui, bordel ?! S'énerva le Patron, irrité par son calme. Je suis persuadé de te connaitre._

 _L'autre eut un petit sourire amusé._

 _-Je préfère ne pas le dire… Considère-moi comme une sorte d'ange gardien…_

 _-Le dernier type qui nous a dit ça nous a tiré une balle dans le crâne._

 _-Je n'ai rien à voir avec lui, c'était mon ennemi. Maintenant qu'il est mort et vous vivants, je vous protège du Panda. Et cette petite que tu as laissé filer représente un réel danger pour vous tous. C'est une espionne._

 _Il y eut un court silence, puis le Patron éclata d'un rire mauvais._

 _-Cette petite chose ? Si je voulais, je l'écraserais d'un coup de poing._

 _-Sauf qu'étrangement, tu n'as toujours pas fais, rétorqua l'inconnu. Elle semble si gentille et innocente et ce sont ses principaux atouts. C'est un cheval de Troie._

 _-Arrête de dire des conneries, gamin… Soupira le criminel. A force, ça devient chiant…_

 _-Je dis la vérité. Maintenant, lève-toi et repart à l'appartement. Je me charge de virer le cadavre._

 _Il lança un regard vers le petit corps ensanglanté de ce qui devait être de base le jouet du Patron._

 _-Ne parles pas de moi aux autres… Continua-t-il en détournant finalement le regard, légèrement dégouté. Méfie-toi de cette gamine. Je suis quelqu'un de fiable, tu dois me faire confiance._

 _-Et pourquoi je devrais ?_

 _-Parce que sans moi, vous serez tous morts. N'essaie pas de vérifier si je dis vrai. Tu pourrais le regretter… Ce n'est pas une menace. Une simple information._

 _*Fin du flashback*_

Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cet étrange personnage… Mais le Patron avait décidé de l'épargner, peut-être que quelque chose d'amusant allait se passer. Depuis leur mort collective, ils avaient tous un peu changé. Le Patron était plus méfiant, et prenait plus de recul sur les choses, ayant compris que le meurtre ne réglait pas forcément les choses, comme l'avait si bien prouvé Maxime Lassaut. Lors du live maudit…

En attendant, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son assiette de pâtes bolognaises à cause Mathieu qui n'arrêtait pas de chantonner un petit air insupportable tout en s'observant dans un _miroir_. Un putain de miroir. Il fit bruyamment tomber sa fourchette sur la table, faisant sursauter ses congénères.

-Bordel, Mathieu ! Tu commences sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs avec tes chansonnettes et ton air narcissique à la con ! La dernière fois que tu n'arrêtais pas chanter comme un débile, c'était quand la peluche était née dans ton esprit !

Tout le monde fixa silencieusement le Patron, puis Mathieu. Le Patron venait d'alerter les deux autres personnalités d'un potentiel frère à venir.

-Quoi ? Je n'ai plus le droit de chanter et de me trouver magnifique ? Répliqua le petit châtain sans pression, sans une once de second degré.

-Tu déconnes, j'espère ? Ricana l'homme en noir. Ma seule honte est d'avoir ta gueule, alors tu penses bien que tu es loin d'être "magnifique".

Mathieu répondit par un feulement félin, méprisant, ce qui surprit ses personnalités.

-T'en as trop pris, gros ! S'écria le Hippie.

-Oh, putain… Marmonna le Patron en faisant un facepalm, sachant mieux que les autres ce que ce changement soudain de comportement signifiait…

La Victime rassembla le peu de courage qu'elle avait, leva la main et toqua. Presque immédiatement, on lui ouvrit. Elle sursauta en poussant un cri de stupeur, voyant le robot à la forme humanoïde qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'évaluer entièrement la femme blanche aux yeux roses car celle-ci se mit à parler d'une voix robotique :

-Il y aune sonnette, vous savez. XD.

C'est là que la porte se referma sur la Victime.

-Mais… Gémit-elle en appuyant cette fois sur le bouton.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

-Je suis Jeanne, fit le robot comme si de rien n'était. Entrez.

Elle entra, ayant peur de se prendre un nouveau refus.

-Heu… Je suis… La Victime… Bafouilla-t-elle.

-Quel nom de merde, ta créatrice devait particulièrement te détester, retentit une voix grave et moqueuse.

Elle se tourna vers ladite voix, les larmes aux yeux, et souffla :

-Ma créatrice est morte…

-Ah.

Celui qui ne semblait même pas désolé par ce qu'il venait de dire était un grand homme en noir aux lunettes de soleil dont les verres charbonneux dissimulaient bien ses yeux, avec une longue balafre sur la joue droite. Il s'approcha d'elle, ce qui la fit instinctivement baisser les oreilles.

-Et… Et puis… C… Comment vous savez que… Que j'ai une créatrice ?...

-Ton nom l'indique, sale merde. Même le plus sadique des parents n'appellerait pas sa fille comme ça. Quant aux créateurs de personnalités, ils ont peu un moins de pitié… Je vois que tu viens juste après Fiona, donc j'en déduis que c'est ta sœur. Alors, je sais qu'elle aussi est une personnalité, mais avec un prénom qu'elle s'est inventé. Elle, c'est sans doute le côté "parfait" de ta créatrice. Et toi, tu as le rôle de la vicos inutile qui ne fait que chialer et qui fait chier le monde. J'ai juste ?

Dans le mille. L'homme aux lunettes poussa un autre ricanement en la voyant détourner le regard en essayant d'empêcher ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Sa perspicacité démunie de subtilité lui faisait l'effet d'une gifle qui résumait en gros toute sa misérable vie.

-Mais bon, je t'avoue que j'avais quand même un doute vis-à-vis de votre fraternité, vous avez peu de choses en commun au niveau physique.

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, puis ponctua sa tirade :

-Appelle-moi Patron, la Vicos. Comme j'ai pitié, je vais essayer de te trouver un surnom sympa, parce que t'as aucune crédibilité.

-En… Enchantée…

Elle tituba un peu en arrière, ne voulant pas qu'en plus de ça le Patron la voit pleurer, sinon ses moqueries et remarques ne s'arrêteraient jamais. Elle décida d'entrer dans la cuisine afin d'éviter l'homme en noir.

Elle y vit un autre homme, un peu moins haut que celui qu'elle venait de voir. Il était de dos. Il portait un jean sombre et légèrement usé et une queue de chat noir faisait le prolongement de sa colonne vertébrale. Son cœur fit un petit bond. Un neko, comme elle ! Il avait un veston gris foncé et noir aux manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes, ainsi qu'une capuche qu'il avait mise avec de fausses oreilles félines, inspirée du modèle d'un kigurumi.

-Eh… Murmura-t-elle timidement.

Le neko se tourna vers elle en agitant les oreilles. Il avait le même visage que le Patron, devant être sûrement son frère d'esprit. Il affichait un sourire charmeur, révélant de petits crocs pointus et des dents blanches comme neige. Il cligna de ses magnifiques yeux ambrés qui brillaient comme deux topazes.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ?... Ronronna-t-il.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rosir, surtout parce qu'elle était très timide avec le sexe opposé.

-Je… Je suis la Victime… Fit-elle en un timide murmure, rougissant un peu plus en voyant l'homme avancer elle. Et… Et vous ?...

-Tutoyons-nous… Sourit-il. Je m'appelle Maitre Chat, je suis né il y a une petite heure…

-Oh, donc v… Tu ne sais rien de ce qui t'entoure ? Interrogea-t-elle, curieuse, car en naissant, elle avait déjà les connaissances acquises de sa créatrice, ne sachant pas si c'était le cas de Maitre Chat.

-Si, bien sûr, j'ai fais connaissance avec ma famille et ce qu'elle fait en général !

Il semblait très joyeux et enthousiaste.

-Sinon, que fais-tu ici, jolie neko ? Demanda-t-il à son tour. Tu as un lien… particulier avec l'un de mes frères ou bien mon créateur ?...

Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

-Je… J'ai toujours été célibataire… Avoua-t-elle.

Son interlocuteur ronronna de plus belle.

-Et personne en vue ?...

Elle vira au rouge tomate.

-p… Pourquoi toutes ces questions sur mes relations ?...

-Simple curiosité… Ronronna le neko d'un air amusé.

-Où est ton créateur ?... Essaya-t-elle de changer de sujet.

-Il récupère dans sa chambre… Il parait que faire naitre une personnalité fait énormément souffrir au niveau mental et physique…

La Victime se souvenait que trop bien de sa propre création ainsi que celle de sa sœur qui avait provoqué le décès de leur créatrice. Un frisson glacé parcourut son dos.

-Donc, je voulais savoir ce que tu fais ici ?... Redemanda Maitre en agitant les oreilles.

-Je… Je…

-En fait, elle remplace Fiona, répondit la voix du Patron à sa place, juste derrière eux, à l'entrée de la cuisine.

Elle baissa les oreilles et se tourna lentement vers lui. Ce type ne lui inspirait vraiment pas confiance, en plus de la rabaisser mieux que quiconque…

-Je… Je ne remplace personne… Balbutia-t-elle.

Elle se dit que "Fiona" devait probablement être la Cultivée.

-La peluche n'enverrait jamais une vicos dans ton genre ici, remarqua le Patron. Il doit sûrement être arrivé une merde à Fiona, et du coup il a fallu une autre espionne, donc ils t'ont prise sur un coup de tête, parce que tu n'allais pas refuser, faible que tu es. Mais bon, t'as l'air tellement conne que tu resteras une journée grand maximum ici…

Cet homme avait le don de faire pleurer la Victime dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

-T… Taisez-vous… Murmura-telle, de nouveau au bord des larmes.

-Pardon ? Gronda-t-il. Tu oses me donner des ordres, gamine ?

-Je…

Elle recula lentement mais derrière elle se trouvait la table, tandis que le Patron avançait vers elle d'un air menaçant. Elle lança un regard suppliant à Maitre Chat afin d'obtenir de l'aide, mais celui-ci était occupé à s'admirer dans la caméra frontale de son portable, ne la calculant même plus.

Le Patron la fixait droit dans les yeux (c'est ce qu'elle supposait, vu qu'elle ne voyait pas les siens) avec un léger sourire malsain. La queue de la neko était hérissée et ses oreilles baissées de crainte.

Soudain, l'homme en noir éclata d'un rire moqueur qui l'effraya encore plus.

-Putain, t'es même pas foutue de te défendre… T'es vraiment une merde, gamine… Tu sais ce que j'en fais, des proies faciles dans ton genre ?...

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle avait l'habitude d'être rabaissée, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne voulait pas encaisser. Elle voulait protester, dire quelque chose, que cette partie rebelle qui sommeillait en elle se réveille enfin, même si elle commençait à sérieusement douter de son existence.

Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'est que le Patron l'atteignait en pleine partie sensible. C'était la vérité qui la blessait… La triste vérité que la personnalité la plus sombre qu'elle n'ait jamais connue n'hésitait pas à débiter haut et fort. Ce que sa sœur si parfaite n'osait pas dire, de peur de la froisser, sachant qu'elle était fragile. C'est ça, elle était fragile. De simples mots suffisaient à lui faire mal au plus haut point, la poussant à ne plus croire à un miracle qui viendrait la sauver de sa vie injuste de Victime…

Elle haletait. De la sueur perlait sur son front et la un énorme mal de crâne s'empara d'elle. Elle poussa un miaulement aiguë qui sembla étonner le Patron qui recula d'un pas. Elle ne s'arrêtait pas, ayant l'impression que mille aiguilles s'enfonçaient dans son crâne et qu'il allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Un bourdonnement insupportable torturait ses tympans et se faisait plus fort, plus puissant. Elle tomba au sol, griffant le parquet et miaulant de douleur sous les regards consternés des deux Sommet présents. Elle avait rabattu ses oreilles grises à ses tempes. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient puis se ralentissaient. Ce rythme cardiaque irrégulier la faisait souffrir comme jamais. Elle écarquilla les yeux en hurlant presque de douleur, et son cœur sembla la lâcher. Il ne battait très faiblement. Elle entendit des voix qui lui semblaient lointaines, puis plus rien. Ses yeux verts se fermèrent lentement et elle perdit connaissance.

Une douleur rapide et soudaine brûla sa joue et elle ouvrit subitement les yeux avec un petit cri de surprise.

-C'est bon, elle est réveillée… Marmonna le Patron qui venait vraisemblablement de la gifler.

-Heureusement, je me suis inquiétée… Retentit une voix féminine qui était inconnue à la Victime.

-C'est qui ?... Murmura faiblement la neko blonde.

-Je suis la Rebelle, répondit la voix inconnue d'un air plus enjoué.

La Victime faillit s'évanouir de nouveau, sous le choc. Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle devait rêver… Elle dévisagea ladite "Rebelle" avec des yeux ronds.

Celle-ci avait exactement le même visage qu'elle et était une neko gris perle, mais c'était bien là leur seul point commun. La Rebelle avait de longs cheveux couleur feu, se rapprochant beaucoup du rouge brique, longs et ondulés, retombant gracieusement sur ses épaules. Elle avait un corps assez découvert aux courbes voluptueuses, ainsi qu'une poitrine alléchante. Notons d'ailleurs qu'elle portait seulement un tee-shirt XXL aux couleurs délavées, sans rien en dessous, ses formes étant bien visibles, pour la plus grande joie des deux pervers ci-présents… Ses yeux variaient entre l'ambre et l'orangé et était plus grands et ronds que ceux de la Victime. Sa bouche pulpeuse avait une couleur naturellement rouge.

En bref, cette très grande jeune femme (elle dépassait le Patron de quelques centimètres malgré le fait que l'homme en noir était déjà très haut) était en quelque sorte son opposé, son miroir. La Rebelle, celle que la Victime avait toujours voulu être, mais qui ne le sera jamais. Son esprit était bien trop faible et fragile pour ça, donc il s'était dédoublé… C'était ça : elle avait un dédoublement de personnalité, pas une simple personnalité multiple comme elle l'était elle, la Victime. Elle. Elle avait fait ça. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle resta silencieuse en continuant de la toiser.

-Une personnalité avec une personnalité… On aurait tout vu… marmonna le Patron. N'empêche, elle est plus bonne que toi, c'est déjà ça.

Piquée au vif par la remarque du Patron (qu'elle avait eu le temps de connaître entre temps), la Rebelle se tourna vivement vers lui en feulant, détestant qu'on parle d'elle de cette manière.

-Répète ce que t'as dis, grinça-t-elle d'un air mauvais.

Le Patron resta impassible.

-Non. J'ai autre chose à foutre. Et c'est pas un petit chaton de ton genre qui va me donner des ordres sous prétexte qu'il fait deux mètres de haut et qu'il est sorti de l'esprit d'un autre petit chaton qui est auparavant aussi sorti de l'esprit de quelqu'un.

Elle feula de nouveau en battant furieusement de la queue, et hésita à provoquer une bagarre, la source de son hésitation étant le pistolet accroché à la ceinture de l'homme en noir. Même si elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur, le connaissant à peine mais voulant déjà le déchirer en morceaux pour lui faire payer son arrogance. Malgré tout, elle ne se calmait pas et continuait de feuler d'un air menaçant, sa queue grise hérissée de colère.

-Calme-toi, le chaton, fit le Patron sans ciller, et même avec un léger sourire moqueur, voir amusé par la situation.

Ça l'enragea encore plus et elle sortit les griffes, prête à lui sauter à la gorge.

Il ne fit que ricaner et sortit tranquillement de la pièce, puis de l'appartement, avec pour seule phrase d'au revoir :

-Salut, les puceaux. M'attendez pas pour diner, je serai occupé avec Tatiana !

Sur ce, il claqua la porte comme il devait en avoir l'habitude.

-Reviens ! Feula la Rebelle en faisant mine de s'élancer à sa poursuite, mais fut stoppée dans son élan par Maitre Chat.

\- Lâche-moi, toi !

Elle se débattit furieusement en tentant de le griffer. Contre toute attente, il lui bloqua les poignets en lui faisant son plus ravissant sourire, qui semblait à la fois dire "calme-toi" et "tu ne me résisteras pas, de toute manière".

Les deux regards ambrés se fixèrent longuement, comme si c'était le premier des deux qui baisserait les yeux qui aurait perdu. Elle soutint son regard, ne voulant pas être perdante. Mais lui non plus n'abandonnait pas, continuant de la fixer avec insistance. Les joues de la neko se tintèrent de rose, malgré la "répulsion" qu'elle avait envers le neko noir.

Elle recommença d'ailleurs à se débattre furieusement après qu'il ait cligné de yeux, comme si le charme s'était rompu.

-Tout doux… Miaula Maitre Chat. Tu vas finir par te faire mal…

-Ou alors, je vais TE faire mal, si tu ne me lâches pas tout de suite, feula-t-elle, exaspérée.

Il la tint tout de même doucement mais fermement, et alors elle lui donna un magnifique coup de genou bien placé, ce qui le fit miauler de douleur et lâcher prise.

-Désolée, mais je t'avais prévenu, sourit-elle narquoisement en passant calmement à côté de l'homme plié en deux de douleur poussant de petits miaulements plaintifs.

-Tu… Tu es totalement folle… murmura la Victime avec des yeux ronds.

-Pas plus que toi. J'ai juste ma fierté et je n'aime pas qu'on y touche, répliqua la Rebelle en haussant les épaules.

La Victime se leva faiblement.

.-On… On doit partir… Maintenant… Je… J'ai peur…

Son miroir leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant mais finit par acquiescer.

Une fois au Palais, la Victime réussit à convaincre la rouquine à prendre sa forme féline. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres sachent qu'elle avait elle aussi une "personnalité".

Premièrement, parce que le Prof avait beau être extrêmement gentil avec sa sœur, elle se méfiait des scientifiques qui prenaient trop à cœur leur fonction, le châtain en blouse blanche étant susceptible de vouloir faire d'elle et de sa personnalité ses cobayes (ajoutons à cela que les scientifiques étaient très souvent fascinés par les nekos, et les expériences que ces êtres subissaient pouvaient avoir des conséquences atroces).

Deuxièmement, Maitre Panda aurait pu envoyer la Rebelle chez les Sommet. Et elle tenait trop à elle pour ça. Oui, elle s'était déjà attachée à la rouquine, un peu comme à sa propre fille, ce qui était en quelque sorte le cas…

La Cultivée vint la voir le soir, s'excusant de ne pas être venue plus tôt. La Victime lui raconta tous les évènements qui s'étaient passés durant la journée en éclatant en sanglots, son hyper-sensibilité prenant le dessus. Elle la supplia de garder le secret à propos de la Rebelle, tremblante. C'était sa seule partie d'elle-même dont elle était fière. Sa sœur, toujours aussi sage et compréhensive, jura de n'en parler à personne qui n'était pas au courant, et encore moins au Prof. D'ailleurs, la Cultivée eut l'air extrêmement soulagée lorsqu'elle lui parla du Patron, comme si la simple mention du pervers la rassurait de quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre. Elle préféra ne pas poser de question. Elles se mirent toutes d'accord que la Rebelle vivrait au Palais sous forme féline, considérée comme un simple chat et appelée "Etoile".

Maitre Chat s'affala sur son matelas qui lui servait de lit, épuisé. Il avait passé la soirée à re-décorer sa chambre, ancien antre de Maitre Panda. Il avait aussi trainé toute la journée dans Nantes, ayant profité de l'argent que lui avait donné Mathieu pour s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements et accessoires. Il observa sa chambre. Elle n'était pas bien grande, mais cela lui suffisait amplement. Pour combler les murs plutôt vides à son goût, il avait rajouté des posters représentant des groupes de musique et des chanteurs qu'il aimait. C'était la plupart du temps du rock, parfois du métal ou même de l'électro, et plus rarement du blues. Il avait installé un miroir très grand pour pouvoir contempler sa beauté qui lui semblait immense et infinie. La personnalité narcissique bailla longuement, découvrant deux petits crocs pointus et une langue râpeuse.

Il était aussi très fier de son style (vu que de base il avait emprunté des vêtements de Mathieu pour ne pas se retrouver nu comme un ver) : il s'était aujourd'hui procuré un jean noir déchiré, des creepers gothiques/punk avec des motifs en toile d'araignée et des ailettes de chauve-souris à l'arrière, ainsi que des bracelets à clous et à pics qui ornaient désormais ses poignets, des mitaines noires s'ajoutant à cet ensemble assez sympathique. Il avait maquillé le contour de ses yeux ambrés de crayon noir, soulignant son regard flamboyant, s'étant même acheté un rouge à lèvre mat aussi noir que la nuit pour les occasions vraiment spéciales.

Il posa alors les yeux sur deux étuis abandonnés dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'agissait d'une guitare électrique ainsi que d'une ne savait pas en jouer, sachant seulement chanter. Ces guitares appartenaient à l'ancien occupant de la chambre, Maitre Panda. Tout ce que Maitre Chat savait de lui, pour le moment, c'était qu'il chantait dans **_SLG_** , puis avait abandonné sa famille après leur "mort" afin d'assouvir ses désirs de pouvoir. Selon le Patron –avec lequel le neko s'entendait assez bien-, le Panda avait de sérieux problèmes mentaux et c'était ça qui l'avait en partie poussé à créer un Empire qui avait très étrangement marché malgré son programme et ses manières aux allures archaïques.

La personnalité narcissique de Mathieu Sommet avait peu de souvenirs de son ancienne vie. Lorsqu'il essayait d'y songer, il voyait une grande pièce grise et poussiéreuse, illuminée par un soleil éclatant venant d'une fenêtre très sale située très haut. Un grenier, sans aucun doute. En face de lui, un miroir. Et son reflet. Il n'y avait que lui. Rien que lui, qui existait dans ce monde étrangement calme, ce monde qui semblait _mort_. Devant lui, un visage effacé du reste de ce monde, comme si plus rien ne comptait, ni la _vie_ , ni même la _mort_ qui l'entourait, seulement _lui_.

Mais il se sentait asphyxié. Il avait du mal à respirer, mais il tentait de garder les yeux ouverts, pour voir un maximum de temps son reflet. Son haleine était fétide, pas de plusieurs heures, mais sûrement de plusieurs jours. Il commençait à sentir très mauvais, si mauvais qu'on avait l'impression que son corps déjà presque mort se décomposait en avance. Car il lui était destiné de mourir, il le savait. Mais il ne paniquait pas, il boulait juste se regarder, ça le détendait… Encore un peu, juste un peu.

-Juste une petite seconde… Murmura-t-il. Une seconde pour m'admirer…

Et ses yeux s'éteignirent alors, le privant de la contemplation de ce reflet dangereusement fascinant, si mortel. Il prit alors une grande goulée d'air en suffoquant et toussant, le front en sueur. Sa seule source de vie n'était plus.

Il était de nouveau dans sa nouvelle chambre, à l'appartement des Sommet, avec sa nouvelle famille. Le seul souvenir de son ancienne vie était cette scène… Une solitude où il n'avait besoin de personne pour exister, une existence où son reflet lui était vital, mais où sa présence était mortelle. Un passé froid mais enivrant…

 **Alors, vous avez des théories concernant le passé de Maitre Chat ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire en review, ça me fera extrêmement plaisir, c'est cool ! Il vous plait ? est-ce que les personnages sont bien développés, est-ce que leurs caractères sont bien ancrés dans la fic ? Dites-moi tout, à vos claviers ! :3**

 **BEUZOUS, la Patronne.**


	6. Chapitre V : Mon Sauveur

**JE SUIS DE RETOUUUUUR !**

 **Ce chapitre était juste jouissif à écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et QUE DU COUP J'AURAIS UNE REVIEW HEINDBCBDNBFDJKVGSDHFJVB**

 **(Merci à je ne sais plus qui pour la petite review, par contre ! :3)**

 **BRRREF, un chapitre très centré sur le Geek.**

 **Enjoy, la Patronne.**

 ** _Chapitre V : Mon sauveur_**

Le Prof ignorait la Cultivée, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé pour lui, comme si elle ne lui avait jamais offert sa virginité… C'était si blessant…

Au laboratoire, alors qu'ils travaillaient tous les deux dans un silence pesant qui ne semblait nullement déranger le Prof, la Cultivée décida de briser la glace :

-J'aimerais retourner chez les Sommet.

Le scientifique ne fit que froncer les sourcils sans pour autant lever les yeux vers elle.

-Nous avons décidé, avec Maitre Panda, que tu n'ailles plus là-bas.

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?! S'écria-t-elle.

-C'est trop dangereux, répliqua-t-il sans ciller. Nous allons trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour y aller.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de "mais", Cultivée. Tu n'as pas été à la hauteur de nos attentes.

Elle était autant choquée par la froideur de son petit ami que par sérénité avec laquelle il débitait tout ce qu'il lui disait.

-En fait, tu t'es juste servi de moi pour enquêter chez les Sommet ! Vociféra-t-elle.

-Peut-être bien… Marmonna-t-il.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle continua :

-TU... Tu n'as pas de cœur… Tu ne m'as pas aimée…

-N'exagère rien, Cultivée.

Le scientifique leva enfin vers elle ses yeux bleus. Elle se rendit compte que ce bleu qui l'avait tant fascinée était froid, glacial, même. Il semblait la transpercer de toutes parts et lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle trembla violemment, sentant qu'elle n'allait pas soutenir ce regard plus longtemps, et s'enfuit soudain du laboratoire en fondant en larmes.

-Cultivée ! Entendit-elle la voix du manipulateur aux yeux glacés. Attends, tu as mal compris !

Elle fut soudain attrapée par le poignet. Elle se tourna vivement et se retrouva face au Prof qui semblait essoufflé, n'ayant pas l'habitude de courir, et qui la tenait assez fermement. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais fut interrompue par un baiser soudain de la part du scientifique. Elle rougit violemment sous la surprise, absolument pas habituée à des gestes d'affection aussi spontanés, et ne put même pas se débattre face à l'affection dévorante de ce dernier. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la serra contre lui. Elle sentit sa langue au goût de menthe plonger dans sa bouche, puis jouer ardemment avec la sienne. Elle poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir, sentant une chaleur brûlante et dévorante au creux de son ventre. Il descendit lentement ses mains le long de son dos frêle et elle frissonna de tout son corps, joignant sa langue à la sienne, lui caressant le torse, bien que plus timidement. Elle réussit enfin –bien que très difficilement- à le repousser, haletante, les joues en feu. Elle se sentait faible, dépendant ainsi de lui. Lui, il lui caressait la joue avec un large sourire satisfait.

-Tu… Tu es pardonné… Balbutia-t-elle, comprenant à peine ce qu'elle disait.

-Ravi de te l'entendre dire, ma belle Cultivée…

Sur ces mots, il effleura sa joue écarlate du bout de ses doigts de pianiste encore gantés et repartit tranquillement au laboratoire. La Cultivée frissonna de tout son corps et s'appuya contre un mur pour refroidir un peu la chaleur qui était montée en elle, légèrement tremblante. Cet homme avait réussit à avoir un parfait contrôle sur elle.

Elle toujours comme hypnotisée, à chaque fois qu'il la touchait, qu'il jouait avec elle comme un marionnettiste manipule ses poupées de bois, les faisant danser ou chanter au gré de ses envies. Elle, la Cultivée, elle ressemblait plus à la poupée de bois. Elle était délicate et extrêmement belle, mais aussi fragile. Si ses ficelles la lâchaient, elle se briserait au sol, inerte. Il n'y aurait personne pour lui venir en aide, sauf bien évidemment son propriétaire qui déciderait lui seul de son sort.

Et si, se dit la Cultivée, le manipulateur n'était pas celui qu'on croyait ?... A quoi se résumait sa propre existence ? A servir le Panda et le Prof jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? A qui pouvait-elle confesser ses craintes et ses soupçons sans être prise de haut ou manipulée à cause de propres dires ?...

Elle pensa immédiatement à sa sœur. Mais celle-ci avait toujours un regard dépressif sur les choses, et le surplus d'informations négatives risquerait de la brusquer. Il y avait bien une personne…

Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie du Palais, préférant aller par là, comme si elle n'avait jamais eu l'interdiction de sortir d'ici. De toute manière, tous les ninjas ne devaient pas être au courant de cette interdiction. Elle réussit à se faufiler hors du Palais sans encombre et gagna l'appartement des Sommet un peu plus tard. Elle fit un sourire satisfait : le Tueur avait peut-être accès aux horaires pendant lesquels elle devait s'y rendre, mais il ignorait qu'elle avait décidé de braver les règles imposées pour voir le Sommet avec lequel elle avait le plus sympathisé, ou plus simplement : le Geek.

-Tu es la seule qui est gentille avec moi, Jeanne… La seule qui ne m'a jamais tapé…

-Je n'ai pas été créée pour ça, humain. Si tel était mon choix, je te pèterais la gueule. LOL.

-Putain… Même les robots sont des fils de pute… Marmonna le Geel.

Il retourna dans sa chambre en continuant de marmonner. Il s'assura que le robot ne le suivait pas et s'affala devant son pc en soupirant. Il avait dit ça au robot pour continuer ses recherches dessus. Car oui, lui, le Geek, il faisait des recherches secrètes sur Jeanne. Pourquoi ? Parce que, tout simplement, ce robot l'intriguait au plus au point : personne ne savait d'où elle sortait, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici et qui était ce fameux Opérateur qu'elle évoquait parfois.

Le Geek avait émit plusieurs hypothèses : l'Opérateur, s'il avait créé Jeanne, devait sûrement être un as en informatique. Alors le Geek ne marquait jamais ses idées sur son pc : l'Opérateur pouvait sûrement tout voir et il préférait ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Il préférait rester, aux yeux des autres, le petit Geek innocent et un peu con, qui n'enquêtait jamais sur rien et qui ne faisait que jouer aux jeux vidéos et à regarder des hentai en scred' !

Hypothèse suivante : Jeanne était une IA. Une Intelligence Artificielle. Donc, elle pouvait elle-même raisonner, en quelque sorte, et ça se voyait, surtout à son humour franchement moyen ! Mais, parfois, c'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre parlait à sa place… Il testait souvent ses capacités à répondre en lui disant des choses lambda comme il le venait de faire. Donc, Jeanne avait deux phases selon le Geek : la première, c'était quand elle s'exprimait seule, et la seconde, c'était lorsque l'Opérateur lui donnait des ordres depuis sa base informatique… Restait à savoir où elle se trouvait…

Tout en pensant à ça, il enfila son casque et décida de continuer sa partie d'Undertale qui progressait plutôt bien. La musique de Bonetrousle envahit bientôt ses oreilles et il s'en délecta avec joie. Il avait émit une autre hypothèse en ce qui concernait l'Opérateur : s'il avait un lien aussi puissant avec eux –jusqu'à les sauver-, il devait haïr Maitre Panda. Et donc, tout ce qui en découlait. Fiona, par exemple… Rien qu'à la seule pensé de la jeune fille, le cœur du Geek se serra. Elle n'était plus son amie… Elle l'avait abandonné comme une pauvre merde sans prévenir. Pourtant, il aurait dû retenir la leçon, la première fois qu'on lui avait fait ça… Un être qui lui avait été très cher et qui lui avait fait croire qu'il l'était tout autant pour lui, mais qui avait finit par cruellement l'abandonner. Sans le prévenir, sans revenir et sans jamais s'excuser.

Il jura un peu quand la voix du Patron l'interrompit dans sa réflexion et sa partie :

-Gamiiin ! Y a quelqu'un pour toi !

-J'arriiive !

Il ôta son casque après avoir mis sa partie en pause, se leva lascivement et se dirigea vers le salon, se demandant bien qui pourrait venir le voir, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit… Fiona.

La brunette était tranquillement assise sur le canapé, caressant un chat noir de jais aux yeux topaze, ne se doutant pas qu'il s'agissait de Maitre Chat. Il resta à l'entrée de la pièce, observant la jeune fille. Elle avait une robe bustier bleu marine bouffante, décorée de dentelle noire et avec un adorable petit nœud papillon, rappelant fâcheusement le style de Tim Burton. Elle était encore plus mignonne que d'habitude… Il secoua la tête et s'avança vers elle, très hésitant.

Fiona caressait doucement la tête du chat qui était confortablement installé sur ses genoux. Celui-ci ronronnait très fort.

-Qui es-tu, petit nouveau ?... Murmura-t-elle gentiment, attendrie.

-Maitre Chat, répondit le félin dans le plus grand des calmes.

Elle poussa un cri de stupeur tandis que le chat sautait au sol. Il se métamorphosa soudain en humain. Une autre personnalité qu'elle ne connaissait pas : un neko. N'empêche, elle avait failli faire une crise cardiaque ! Elle le regardait avec des yeux ronds, effarée. Le neko ricanait, fort amusé par sa propre farce.

-Désolé de cette apparition, quelque peu… Surprenante, miaula-t-il avec un sourire félin.

-Ce… Ce n'est rien… Balbutia-t-elle.

-Fiona ?... Murmura une petite voix à l'entrée de la pièce.

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers celui qui venait de l'interpeler et sourit joyeusement.

-Geek ! S'écria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond, se précipitant vers lui et le serrant dans ses bras. Tu m'as manqué !

Elle le sentit se crisper et se détacha rapidement de lui.

-D… Désolé… S'excusa-t-elle maladroitement.

Il semblait plus étonné qu'autre chose. Derrière eux, elle entendit Maitre Chat feuler légèrement, sûrement parce qu'il n'aimait pas que le centre de l'attention soit porté sur autre chose que lui.

Le Geek la tira timidement par le bras, l'incitant à le suivre. Une fois dans la cuisine, elle s'installa à table, légèrement gênée. Il lui tourna le dos et se mit à lui préparer un chocolat chaud. Ça devenait un véritable rituel, pensa intérieurement la petite brune. Son ami, quant à lui, restait totalement silencieux. Elle décida de rompre le silence pour stopper ce blanc devenant gênant –malgré le bruit de marteau piqueur que faisait la machine à café :

-Geek ?... Tu boudes ?...

Elle crut entendre un bruit de vent lorsque le Geek l'ignora encore une fois.

-Non, répondit-il finalement deux minutes plus tard en lui servant sa boisson brûlante. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

Il s'installa en face d'elle en se servant des petits gâteaux, tandis que la jeune fille tenait machinalement sa tasse entre ses mains, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux.

-C'est parce que je suis partie sans le prévenir et que je n'ai donné aucun signe de vie depuis ?...

Elle leva légèrement les yeux vers lui et le vit opiner.

-Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle sincèrement. Mais tu as du tout mal interpréter. Je peux m'expliquer.

-Je t'écoute.

Le jeune homme à la casquette semblait attristé et même froid. Elle avait dû le blesser, sans aucun doute. Alors, elle lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé, tout ce qu'il avait raté et mal interpréter. Lorsqu'elle termina son récit, elle porta ses lèvres rouges à son chocolat chaud et en but une gorgée. Elle l'entendit renifler et leva la tête vers lui, étonnée. De grosses larmes salées coulaient le long des joues du gamer. Ses yeux étaient rougis et il renfilait en pleurant, tête baissée.

-Geek, tu pleures ?... S'inquiéta Fiona.

Il ne répondit pas et elle se mordit la lèvre en pensant intérieurement : « Bien sûr qu'il pleure, quelle stupide question ! ».

Elle se leva alors et vint lui faire un câlin. Il eut l'air surpris, car il arrêta de sangloter pendant une demi-seconde avec un "nyah" de surprise, mais recommença à pleurer de plus belle en cachant sa tête contre elle.

-D… Désolé… Murmura-t-il. Je… Je savais paaas…

-Il ne faut pas pleurer pour ça… Chuchota-t-elle gentiment en lui caressant le dos d'un air rassurant. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout…

-V… Vraiment ?... Souffla-t-il.

-Evidemment…

Elle lui déposa un petit baiser sur le front, ce qui le fit immédiatement rougir, mais au moins ça calma ses larmes. Il se dégagea de son étreinte et lui tourna le dos en croisant les bras comme s'il avait froid.

-Excuse-moi de chialer pour rien… Fit-il, tête baissée. Ça doit être chiant, à force…

-Mais non, Geek… Ça me rend juste triste de te voir comme ça…

Elle caressa doucement son épaule sur ces mots, ce qui le fit étrangement frissonner.

-Dis, Geek… Tu veux que je dorme ici, cette nuit ? Proposa-t-elle. On pourra discuter, passer plus de temps ensemble ! Si… Si tu veux bien, bien sûr…

-Bien sûr que je veux bien !

Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire joyeux, voir reconnaissant, qu'elle lui rendit.

Fiona mangeait silencieusement, se faisant encore plus petite qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle dînait avec tous les Sommet, et l'ambiance était loin d'être très conviviale. Le Hippie balançait des choses plus abracadabrantesques les unes que les autres, sans doute pas très clean, Maitre Chat n'arrêtait pas de la fixer avec un large sourire qui la mettait franchement mal à l'aise, Jeanne les observait tous de ses yeux mécaniques, tapie dans un coin de la cuisine, Fiona ayant l'impression très dérangeante qu'elle scannait chaque particule de son cerveau, Mathieu donnait des ordres au pauvre Geek qui avait à peine le temps de manger et qui courrait çà et là pour les exécuter, et le Patron était assis juste en face d'elle en mangeant tranquillement, mais Fiona n'était pas dupe : elle remarquait bien qu'il lui jetait des regards en biais, tous les deux repensant certainement à la fois avec le Tueur dans la cave. Ils se regardèrent un instant sans parler, puis Fiona baissa de nouveau les yeux pour se concentrer sur son plat de pâtes. Tous les deux savaient qu'ils devaient se parler, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Quelque chose –ils ne sauraient dire quoi– semblait les lier, désormais. Mais ils en parleraient ensuite.

Un peu plus tard, le Geek débarrassait la table sous les ordres de Mathieu pour ensuite faire la vaisselle. Il avait dit à Fiona d'aller s'installer en l'attendant, qu'il s'occupait de tout. La brunette, qui ne savait pas si elle pouvait prendre un tee-shirt du Geek pour dormir, décida d'aller lui demander plutôt que d'aller se servir comme une malpolie, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle entendit un bruit de vaisselle brisée et se précipita là-bas, alertée.

Lorsqu'elle entra, la première chose qu'elle vit fut Mathieu qui infligea une gifle monumentale au Geek. Au sol jonchaient les débris d'une assiette. Elle n'osa pas bouger, horrifiée que Mathieu soit si sévère avec sa personnalité la plus douce pour si peu.

-T'es vraiment une merde ! Vociféra le châtain, semblant hors de lui. Tu n'es même pas capable de remplir une foutue tâche ménagère sans faire ta petite de chochotte !

-Je… Je suis désolééé… Pleura le pauvre Geek en se tenant la joue qui était devenue cramoisie.

-Mais je me branle de tes excuses ! Je m'en fous, tu ramasses. C'est pas à moi de le faire.

La personnalité à la casquette se pencha lentement et se mit à ramasser les débris à contrecœur, ses mains étant tremblantes. Mathieu lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes en grommelant un « Magne-toi le cul », ce qui le fit gémir de surprise et de douleur. Son créateur remarqua Fiona seulement en sortant de la cuisine, lui jeta un coup d'œil impassible et partit tranquillement vers sa chambre, les laissant tous les deux seuls.

Le Geek gardait la tête baissée, les yeux remplis de larmes et ramassant les débris sans remarquer Fiona. Il les jeta à la poubelle tandis que celle-ci s'approchait doucement de lui. Il poussa soudain un petit cri de douleur, ce qui la fit sursauter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?... Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Me suis coupé… Gémit-il comme un enfant et fondit en larmes, pas vraiment surpris par son apparition.

-Montre-moi ta main… Proposa-t-elle gentiment. Je vais te soigner…

Il se tourna vers elle et la lui tendit en sanglotant. La claque de Mathieu avait été si violente qu'il y avait une trace de sa main bien marquée sur sa joue. Il avait une vilaine coupure sur la paume de la main. La Cultivée leva les yeux vers lui :

-Où est le désinfectant ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Y a une trousse dans… Dans le placard, là-bas… Murmura le gamer en renfilant bruyamment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après qu'elle ait soigné sa main, ils allaient silencieusement vers la chambre du Geek, qui gardait obstinément la tête baissée. Fiona s'arrêta soudain et il faillit lui rentrer dedans.

-Attends, j'ai oublié de soigner ta joue…

-Hein ?...

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir: la brunette se tourna vers lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui embrassa doucement la joue qui devait sans doute encore lui faire mal. Il eut l'air surpris, et elle reprit calmement sa route vers sa chambre en souriant.

-C'était mon bisou magique ! Dit-elle, tout sourire.

Une fois installés dans la chambre du Geek, Fiona soupira légèrement en l'observant dans la pénombre.

-Geek ?... Se risqua-t-elle. Pourquoi tu supportes tout ça ?... pourquoi tu ne viens pas au Palais, avec moi ?... Maitre Panda se ferait une joie de t'accueillir, j'en suis sûre…

-Non, trancha-t-il soudain, très sec. Je fais et je ferai toujours partie de la Résistance, avec Mathieu et les autres. Je ne suis pas un lâche qui abandonne sa famille.

Fiona plissa les yeux. Faisait-il référence à quelqu'un en disant cela ?...

-Désolée de t'avoir froissé… Soupira-t-elle finalement en s'allongeant.

Il s'allongea timidement auprès d'elle, le regard triste.

-N… Non… C'est pas grave… Je t'en veux absolument pas…

Elle lui fit un léger sourire en voyant qu'il était sincère.

-Bonne nuit, Geek…

-Bonne nuit, Fiona… Murmura-t-il en fermant ses yeux d'un bleu ciel qui était si chaleureux et si doux.

Le Geek s'en voulait d'avoir eu une réaction aussi démesurée avec Fiona. Elle avait sans doute dû le croire faible, voir idiot, à fondre en larmes pour une petite claque… Il n'osait pas lui dire les véritables raisons de son comportement… Maitre Panda. Lorsqu'il essuyait la vaisselle, seul, il avait simplement dit « Avant, Maitre Panda m'aidait toujours… ». Mathieu, ayant mal interprété ses paroles, pensant qu'il regrettait le Panda alors qu'il avait simplement voulut un peu d'aide, avait commencé à lui crier dessus, fou de rage à l'évocation du traître. Le Geek, blessé et déconcentré par ses cris, avait fait glisser l'assiette au sol et l'avait brisée. La suite, Fiona l'avait vue…

Et pourquoi ses réactions étaient-elles toujours aussi excessives ? Encore une fois : Maitre Panda. Avant, pendant presque trois ans, c'était le seul qui était là pour lui. Il l'appelait "grand frère", même si en toute logique c'était l'inverse, vu que le Geek était "né" plus tôt que lui.

L'ursidé aidait à rendre sa vie moins pénible. Il lui redonnait espoir, lui montrait qu'il était capable du mieux, qu'il méritait une vie comme celle des autres, une vie pleine d'amour et sans problèmes. C'était le seul qui lui montrait de l'affection. Il ne l'avait jamais repoussé, jamais. Il avait toujours été là pour le soutenir, dans les meilleurs comme dans les pires moments. C'était pour ça que le Geek ne s'était jamais rebellé : il encaissait, car Maitre Panda était là, et que, comme il lui disait « Son heure viendra un jour, il sera traité à sa juste valeur, comme quelqu'un qui le mérite. ». Chaque fois qu'il y avait un orage, il allait dans la chambre du dédoublement de Mathieu, et celui-ci lui chantait une berceuse. Quand il était incertain de quelque chose, il lui demandait conseil. Même après une nuit en Enfer passée avec le Patron, Maitre Panda trouvait les bons mots pour le consoler, pour le rassurer. Il passait pratiquement tout son temps avec lui. Il était tout pour le petit gamer : son ami, son frère, son sauveur.

Après une nuit particulièrement violente, où le petit avait cru mourir, il pleurait à chaudes larmes contre son cher frère :

-P… Panda… J'en peux plus… Je veux… Mourir…

L'ursidé fronça les sourcils en lui caressant le dos.

-Ne dis pas ça, Geek. Tu dois vivre, tu es une personne bien, comme il y en a peu dans ce monde. Et je suis là, moi.

Un silence lui répondit, puis :

-Tu… Tu as beau être le meilleur frère au monde… Le… Le Patron n'arrêtera pas ce… Ce qu'il me fait subir…

-Si, il arrêtera. Je vais me proposer à ta place, Geek. Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir.

Il leva des yeux ronds et choqués vers le chanteur :

-Tu… Tu vas te faire… P… Pour moi ?...

Celui-ci hocha la tête, un air très sérieux sur le visage. Cela fit encore plus pleurer le Geek, mais cette fois car il était touché parce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire pour _lui_. S'il était prêt à faire ça pour lui, c'était qu'il était vraiment important à ses yeux.

-P… Promis… Murmura le Geek. Tant que tu seras là, je vivrais… P… Parce qu'avec toi, m… Ma vie prend un sens…

-Je serai toujours là pour toi, Geek, chuchota Maitre Panda.

-Vraiment ?... Souffla le gamer, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

-Vraiment, Geek. Je le jure.

Et il l'avait cru. Comme un enfant. Il était naïf. Naïf et faible. Si Maitre Panda, son héros, disparaissait, il mourrait. Et pourtant…

Le Geek renifla un peu, ses souvenirs douloureux refaisant surface, rouvrant la plaie sur son cœur qui n'avait pas eu le temps de cicatriser et qui ne cicatriserait probablement jamais.

C'était arrivé… Leur mort commune avait été un immense traumatisme pour lui, et, désormais, il ne pouvait plus songer au suicide : la mort elle-même ne le sauverait plus.

 _/Flash-back/_

 _Ils étaient là. Son créateur, ses frères. Tous étaient silencieux. Personne ne parlait. La joie avait déserté le visage insouciant du Hippie, le Patron n'avait pas son éternel sourire de démon aux lèvres, Mathieu ne laissait paraître aucune émotion. Ils étaient tous comme quatre fantômes, prisonniers d'un système informatique contrôlé par un inconnu, quatre spectres dans une dimension irréelle. Et Jeanne qui les jugeait de ses yeux roses, ni morts ni vivants, un peu l'état dans lequel ils étaient eux tous. Mais le Geek devait être le seul qui était serein, c'était d'ailleurs bien la première fois que ce genre de situation arrivait. Tant que Maitre Panda était là, il ne craignait rien, rien ne lui faisait peur. Car son frère avait promit de toujours être auprès de lui pour le protéger comme un bouclier invisible à toute attaque. Alors, ce que le Geek fit en premier, c'est de parcourir le salon du regard, à la recherche de son héros._

 _-Maitre Panda ?... Appela-t-il doucement. Tu es où ?..._

 _Il avançait dans les pièces obscures de l'appartement en le cherchant. Les ombres que projetaient les meubles sur les murs et le sol donnaient un aspect effrayant et fantomatique à l'appartement des Sommet d'ordinaire si chaleureux, créant une ambiance froide et surréaliste. Le Geek commença légèrement à trembler, empli de craintes inconnues et inexplicables._

 _-P… Panda ?... Tu dors ?... Rit-il nerveusement. Tu joues à cache-cache ?... Je me rends !..._

 _Il n'avait toujours aucune réponse. Une fenêtre s'ouvrit soudain, faisant entrer un courant d'air frais qui le glaça jusqu'aux os. Nous sommes en aout, pourtant…_

 _-P… Panda… Murmura-t-il. Ce n'est pas drôle… Montre-toi… A… Arrête de me faire peur…_

 _Il vit que la lumière était allumée dans la cuisine et s'approcha. « Je suis bête… Pensa-t-il avec un amusement nerveux. Il doit juste être en train de se faire un petit thé au bambou… »._

 _Il n'arrivait pas à se rassurer tout seul, il avait besoin de preuve. Il posa lentement la main sur le poignet de la porte. Il tremblait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il craignait ? Il n'avait pas à avoir peur… Et ouvrit la porte. Devant lui se trouvaient Mathieu, le Hippie, le Patron et Jeanne, leur fidèle IA, tous les quatre dos à lui, devant l'écran de l'ordinateur de Mathieu. La cuisine était plongée dans l'obscurité, seul l'ordi' illuminait leurs visages pâles._

 _-On va lui en parler, gros ?... Murmura le Hippie vers Mathieu._

 _-Je ne sais pas… Soupira celui-ci. Il est tellement fragile… Et on doit tous être soudés, surtout dans cette période difficile…_

 _-Malgré tout, continua le Patron, on l'aime fort, notre gamin… Et il risque de péter un câble en apprenant ça…_

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ? Souffla le Geek, faisant sursauter les trois hommes qui se tournèrent vers lui en même temps. Où est…_

 _Mathieu se leva, l'interrompant par son silence, et s'approcha de lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Le Geek allait toujours se souvenir de comment son créateur l'avait regardé cette nuit-là. Ses yeux bleu ciel, identiques à ceux de sa personnalité frêle, avaient un air mêlant sérieux et tristesse. On aurait dit un véritable père et son fils, pour la toute première fois. C'est là que Mathieu prononça ces paroles, d'un ton grave et solennel, qui firent écho dans l'esprit du gamer :_

 _-Le Panda nous a trahis._

 _D'abord, le Geek ne comprit pas. Il se détacha lentement de Mathieu et avança vers l'ordinateur. C'était une lettre de menaces qu'il vit à l'écran. Il la lut d'une traite, puis la relut, n'y croyant pas. Des atrocités. C'était typiquement Maitre Panda qui avait écrit, il reconnaissait sa manière d'aligner les mots, le connaissant mieux que quiconque. Mais ces mots, plus blessants que n'importe quelle arme… Il menaçait de les détruire de l'intérieur. Eux, les Sommet. Son ancienne famille. Il y avait une haine palpable entre les ligne de ce texte. Une haine envers eux tous. Les yeux du Geek se remplirent de larmes et il posa une main devant sa bouche, choqué, reculant lentement comme si les menaces acerbes allaient lui exploser au visage._

 _-N… Naon… Gémit-il. C'est… C'est pas lui qui a écrit ça… C'est impossible…_

 _Mathieu tenta doucement :_

 _-Geek… Surtout, ne panique pas… On est là, nous…_

 _Celui-ci le repoussa brutalement :_

 _-NON ! Hurla-t-il soudain d'une voix brisée. Il va revenir ! Tout ce bordel n'est qu'un putain de cauchemar, je vais bientôt me réveiller ! Il sera là, demain !_

 _Il ne laissa pas le temps à Mathieu ou aux autres de répliquer et s'enfuit de la cuisine en pleurant. Il appela encore et encore le Panda, désespéré. Il entra dans sa chambre, qu'il appelait la grotte, où il se réfugiait souvent et où il était certain de trouver son frère auparavant, claqua la porte et se jeta sur le matelas, pleurant à chaudes larmes, criant le nom de son frère dans un dernier élan d'espoir, qu'il lui réponde, qu'il lui explique les raisons de son acte, pourquoi il les avait trahis, et surtout pourquoi l'avoir abandonné, l'avoir laissé seul. Il serra les draps à l'odeur de bambou en criant de douleur, mais cette fois intérieure. Jamais le Geek n'avait ressenti pareille souffrance, qui le brûlait, déchirait son cœur sans aucune pitié. Rien comparé aux tortures physiques qu'il avait engendrées auparavant. Ce n'était pas une insulte humiliante comme il avait l'habitude de se prendre quotidiennement, pas une claque, pas un énième viol du Patron. C'était mille fois pire. Le seul être qui lui avait accordé un minimum d'importance, un peu d'amour, à lui, la petite victime de la bande, le boulet qui saoulait tout le monde à force de pleurnicher et à réclamer de l'affection._

 _Il l'avait abandonné. Il l'avait peut-être oublié, ou alors voulait-il le tuer comme il avait envie de tuer les autres ? Mais quelle importance ? Il l'avait abandonné. Il avait prit sous son aile, puis réchauffé, cajolé et prit soin de son frêle petit cœur, avant de le laisser tomber au sol et de le briser en morceaux. Ça faisait tellement mal… Mais la mort, qui, avant, semblait être une issue de secours pour lui, était désormais pour lui un autre instrument de torture qui ne ferait que faire accentuer sa douleur… Son désespoir se transformait en haine, il l'avait aimé avec tout l'amour fraternel du monde, et il l'avait lâché, une fois qu'il n'eut plus besoin de lui. Sale traitre… Je le hais… Un lâche…_

 _/Fin du Flash-back/_

-IL AVAIT PROMIT DE RESTER ! IL AVAIT PROMIT ! JE LE DETESTE !

L'odeur de bambou avait été remplacée par celle de pain d'épice et de chocolat, évoquant Noël, et une chaleur rassurante venait le serrer contre elle. Il pleura, cria, hurla contre Fiona, qui le serrait contre elle. Il essayait de faire évacuer sa douleur par les larmes et le gémissements. Il avait si mal au cœur. Il était faible, il le savait. Il vidait sa réserve inépuisable de larmes sur le tee-shirt de la jeune fille, lui contant toute l'histoire par bribes de mots. Elle ne posait aucune question, ne prononçait rien. Elle ne faisait que le serrer très fort en lui caressant le dos. Mais ça le réconfortait. Elle l'écoutait, ne l'interrompait pas dans sa confession. Cet instant dura une bonne dizaine de minutes. Elle le regarda de ses grands yeux bruns. Elle lui disait par le regard qu'elle comprenait son choix de rester avec les Sommet, ses sentiments, sa douleur. Et qu'elle était encore prête à l'écouter. Elle n'était pas le Panda, elle n'abandonnerait pas le Geek.

Il la remercia d'un simple regard, les yeux humides, avant de sécher ses larmes. Il ne supporterait pas de deuxième trahison, d'un autre abandon. Mais Fiona n'était pas comme ça. Il le sentait. Alors, il décida à ce moment-là de lui donner secrètement son cœur pour qu'elle le soigne. _Fiona…_

 **J'ai versé une 'tite larme en écrivant. Vous en pensez quoi ? :33**

 **Ps : Dans le prochain chapitre, c'est le retour d'un perso assez important, mais elle a subi beaucoup de modifications par-rapport à ce qu'elle était dans la Saison 1 qui est kk ^^'**


	7. Chapitre VI : Deux années auparavant

**Me revoilà ENFIN avec un nouveau chapitre ! ^^**

 **Oui, j'ai mis du temps à le sortir, mais c'est parce que j'ai plus progressé niveau papier que sur Word !**

 **Bref, bonne lecture, Mercredi.**

 ** _Chapitre VI : Deux années auparavant_**

–Nantes… Enfin… Murmura la jeune femme de 22 ans.

Elle sourit faiblement en avançant lentement, aimant le son de ses bottes militaires frôlant les feuilles mortes au sol. Cette forêt qui bordait sa ville natale lui avait tant manqué… Ça contrastait avec l'agitation de Paris, ville ô combien détestée par la jeune femme aux origines slaves, mais adorée par sa mère.

Lorsque sa maladie fut détectée, en décembre 2013, il était trop tard et on ne pouvait plus rien pour elle. Il lui restait peu de temps… Alors ils étaient tous partis, elle, son père, sa sœur et sa chère mère. Celle-ci était née, avait grandit et mûrit à Paris, avait ensuite vécu à Nantes en rejoignant son mari, et ce fut là-bas que les jumelles grandirent. Elle avait souhaité passer ses derniers jours à Paris avec sa famille pour y mourir ensuite. Elle était morte jeune. Elle avait fêté ses 43 ans, entourée des siens, et avait décédé quelques jours plus tard. Selon les médecins, elle était morte dans son sommeil et n'avait pas souffert. Après l'enterrement, la famille partit à Nantes. Tant de choses avaient changé, bon Dieu –même si la jeune femme n'était pas croyante, elle utilisait très souvent cette expression. Depuis ces deux ans, elle n'avait pas repris contact avec quelqu'un qui lui était vraiment cher…

Pourtant, elle avait tout suivi : l'évolution de l'émission, l'internement à l'Asile, le Live de la Terreur, la résurrection, la trahison du Panda, le retour du Prof… Elle avait tant vu, s'était tant inquiétée… Mais lui, se souvenait-il encore d'elle, de la livreuse de pizza un peu tête en l'air et un peu folle ? Se souvenait-il seulement d'elle comme d'une chose sans importance, une autre conquête, un corps parmi tant d'autres ?

La robe noire de la jeune femme se souleva légèrement avec un courant d'air froid, ce qui la fit frissonner. Elle n'était pas vraiment habituée à être en robe, mais sa sœur lui disait que ça la mettait en valeur, donc elle en portait parfois. Ses cheveux, qui étaient d'habitude colorés en noir, bleu, violet, pastel et coupés court étaient désormais très longs, lui arrivant jusqu'en bas du dos, comme une cascade brune, soyeuse, lisse et brillante. Ses yeux verts en amande étaient comme d'habitude mis en valeur par un coup de crayon charbonneux. Ses lèvres pulpeuses mais néanmoins délicates étaient légèrement craquelées à cause du froid ambiant. Elle serra un peu son perfecto clouté, regrettant de ne pas avoir mis d'écharpe.

Elle progressa doucement sur le chemin de feuilles mortes qui continuaient de craquer sous ses pas, profitant du calme de la forêt. Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer la brise automnale qui caressait son visage délicat, pour se diriger finalement vers Nantes, ou, plus précisément, l'endroit dans lequel elle voulait se rendre depuis de très longs mois et années : l'appartement des Sommet.

Le Patron enfila sa veste aussi sombre que le reste de ses vêtements, redressa ses lunettes sur son nez et ouvrit la porte, s'apprêtant à passer une journée entière avec Tatiana, sa prostituée préférée, ne lui ayant pas rendu visite depuis un petit moment. Mais, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'il vit, juste devant lui, en chair et en os, Eugénie. Elle sourit légèrement devant son air ébahi.

-Étonné de me voir, Patron ?

Il resta silencieux, l'observant. Deux ans plus tard, elle avait pas mal changé, mais restait au fond la même. Toujours ce même visage d'ange, toujours ces yeux où semblait briller une lueur de défi. Elle avait toujours ce corps digne d'une actrice porno –ce qui était, dans le cas du Patron, un compliment. Une perle rare, en somme. Sa voix était mélodieuse, un joli _mezzo-piano_ , comme l'aurait dit la peluche. Il se fichait bien des prestations vocales, lui qui n'aimait ni le chant ni la musique. Ce qu'il aimait, c'était d'entendre la jeune femme crier de plaisir et de douleur, le suppliant d'arrêter, mais petit-à-petit, gémissant son nom à tue-tête, d'une voix aussi aigue que celle d'une fille sortant tout droit d'un hentai du Geek –qui, au passage, se croyait discret lorsqu'il se branlait dessus alors que leurs chambres étaient côte-à-côte et que les murs étaient assez mal isolés.

Il observa de nouveau Eugénie et vit qu'elle attendait probablement une réponse de sa part. C'était la seule personne à laquelle il avait accordé un temps soit peu d'attention, dans le passé. Ce fut, l'espace d'un temps, une sorte de petite-amie pour lui.

–Entre, marmonna-t-il finalement.

Elle lui répondit par un petit sourire et entra dans l'appartement. Il referma la porte, pensif. Qu'est-ce qui lui plaisait chez cette fille, au juste ? Cette question, il l'avait retournée dans tous les sens à la manière d'une pute bulgare. Pendant deux ans, il n'avait cessé de se la poser. Et il avait enfin trouvé la réponse : lui, le Patron, était unique. C'était un criminel fort dans toutes les catégories, pouvant violer, torturer, tuer, détruire, comme si la vie n'était qu'un simple jeu pour lui. Son point faible était sa famille, qu'il ne voulait pas voir périr, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Sinon, il n'était pas fait pour avoir des sentiments. Ce monstre –comme il était souvent surnommé– avait seulement des sensations. C'était un véritable Démon sur Terre, et il était bien seul. C'était le seul qui réunissait en lui à la fois la perfection tout comme la défectuosité. Il pouvait, à lui seul, garantir la vie de quelqu'un, tout comme être l'annonce de sa très prochaine mort. Il était le Patron. Et il aimait seulement ses semblables. Non pas les pseudo-criminels ou mafieux qu'il se faisait toujours une joie de plomber, non. Il voulait parler de ceux qui lui ressemblaient à travers leurs âmes.

« Âme, démons, un peu satanique, ce délire » pensa-t-il avec amusement.

Par exemple, il tenait à Mathieu, et celui-ci ne lui ressemblait pas au premier abord. Mais les deux avaient en réalité beaucoup de points communs. D'abord, le Patron faisait _partie_ du youtubeur, il était l'un des fragments qui complétaient l'immense miroir qu'était l'âme de son créateur, tout comme ses frères, mis à part la peluche qui était le reflet de ce grand miroir. Pas une personnalité multiple : un dédoublement. Mais en réalité, le Patron s'en branlait comme de sa première orgie : il n'était pas son frère, il ne l'avait jamais été.

Qu'il le voulait ou non, Mathieu ressemblait à sa facette sombre. Il avait en lui la parcelle de perversion du psychopathe, son envie de meurtre ainsi que sa recherche de plaisir dans la douleur. Il avait beau le nier, ils se ressemblaient. Et le Patron aimait ça. Ça lui enlevait ce sentiment de solitude qu'il ressentait depuis sa naissance. Il y avait peur de gens qui étaient comme lui, qui étaient peut-être uniques, voir monstrueux. Etait-il réellement le seul, sur cette putain de planète, à être un Démon ?

Lorsqu'il avait connu Eugénie, il avait ressenti en elle une aura spéciale, une aura comme la sienne, une aura de Démon. La jeune femme était loin d'être comme les autres. Elle avait, ce qu'on appelait une "particularité". Le criminel avait perdu la sienne depuis bien longtemps, et n'avait jamais vraiment pu s'en servir… Quant à elle, elle ne l'avait pas encore découverte… Elle n'en savait rien, même. Le psychopathe avait compris que ce qu'il ressentait envers elle n'était pas de l'amour, mais une forte envie de créer un être comme lui, de se reconnaitre en quelqu'un d'autre. Ce problème, c'était qu'il ne savait pas comment réveiller le Démon qui sommeillait en elle. Alors il avait décidé de l'amour, une chose qu'il avait précieusement conservé en son être, qu'il n'avait jamais donné à personne, car personne ne lui en n'avait jamais donné. Ça paraissait logique. C'était donc une immense preuve de confiance qu'il accordait à Eugénie.

Finalement, cette situation ne lui déplaisait pas : la grande brune apprenait vite en matière de sexe. Leur "amour" n'était pas aussi niais que l'on aurait pu le croire à première vue, et pourtant, c'était ce dont ils avaient tous les deux l'air : de simples amoureux, juste un beau couple parmi tant d'autres. Evidemment, cela pouvait surprendre que le criminel ait une petite amie, mais celle-ci n'était pas dérangée par sa polygamie, et l'encourageait même à connaitre ses crimes atroces, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle avait un côté sadique, la petite slave, tout de même… Un Démon qui croyait être un ange camouflé un Démon, alors qu'elle l'était véritablement, au fond. Il ricana un peu, amusé. C'était exactement ce qu'était Eugénie : une petite fille sage, qui aurait pu l'être beaucoup moins… Il lui fallait seulement un petit coup de pouce pour l'aider à devenir celle qu'elle était réellement, et le Patron était persuadé que c'était son devoir à lui. Il ne savait juste pas que son ambition lui voilait la face, cachant ainsi la vérité qui semblait pourtant si évidente : il n'était pas cette fameuse personne qui était censée transformer Eugénie en _Reine des Démons_ toute-puissante. Ce n'était pas lui.

Eugénie entendit les pas de l'homme en noir qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle et fit un sourire en coin lorsqu'il l'enlaça par derrière.

–Bouh, fit-il, l'intonation de sa voix laissant penser qu'il souriait à pleines dents.

-Même pas peur, sourit-elle vicieusement en sentant les mains du Patron caresser ses formes qu'elle savait avantageuses. Il glissa lentement ses mains sous le tissu sombre de sa robe et souleva les pans du vêtement, caressant maintenant son ventre fin, ses caresses joueuses descendant parfois jusqu'à sa culotte noire recouverte d'une légère couche de dentelle, puis remontant plus haut, jusqu'à sa poitrine presque irréelle tant elle était parfaite. C'est là qu'une de ses mains baissa la fermeture éclair de sa robe d'un coup sec, la faisant frissonner. Il murmura langoureusement à son oreille :

–C'est fou comme j'ai envie de te prendre…

Eugénie se rhabilla difficilement, ayant mal partout, mais affichant un large sourire satisfait.

–J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais te montrer brutal, "chéri"… Murmura-t-elle.

–Comment t'as fais pour m'oublier ? Ricana-t-il perversement en ouvrant la porte de la cuisine. Et ne nie pas le fait que tu as adoré…

–Par contre, on a foutu un beau bordel… Observa la jeune femme en voyant le désordre que leur partie de jambes en l'air avait causé.

-Oh, c'est pas notre problème.

Il haussa les épaules et sortit, Eugénie s'empressant de le suivre, bien que difficilement.

Fiona sortit tranquillement de la chambre du Geek, accompagnée de son ami.

–J'ai faim, pas toi ? Soupira-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

–Si, moi aussi ! Répondit-il avec entrain en la suivant.

En entrant dans la cuisine, ils virent une scène assez… anodine. Beaucoup de choses qui de base devaient être sur la table étaient renversées à terre, et, surtout, la table et le sol étaient tâchés d'un liquide blanc et légèrement transparent. Fiona poussa un long soupir.

-C'est pas vrai : Maitre Chat a renversé du lait partout… Grogna-t-elle. Et en plus, il a mis le bazar…

–Heu… Tenta le Geek. C'est pas du lait, ça, Fiona…

–Mais bien sûr que si ! S'exclama-t-elle innocemment. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ce soit d'autre ?

Elle ne laissa pas le temps au gamer de répondre et se baissa.

–Je vais te prouver que c'est du lait !

Elle trempa un doigt dans l'une des tâches –même si la texture était étrangement collante et visqueuse selon elle– et goûta. Sauf qu'au lieu du goût doux et léger du lait, elle eut droit à un goût amer et répugnant sur la langue. Elle comprit soudain que le Geek avait raison et grimaça de dégoût avec un haut le cœur.

–Pouah ! S'exclama-t-elle en essayant de se débarrasser de cet horrible goût malheureusement inoubliable. Mais il y a des gens qui ont baisé, ici !

–Bah… Murmura le Geek d'un air gêné. Techniquement, y a que le Patron pour baiser ici…

–Donc, j'ai goûté… Réfléchit-elle tout haut, puis crut avoir une mort cérébrale durant quelques secondes.

–Qui a goûté quoi ? Tonna la voix grave et moqueuse du Patron. Vous parlez de mon sperme sacré ?

Fiona sursauta et se tourna vers l'entrée de la cuisine : le Patron était appuyé contre la porte et était hilare. Elle regarda ensuite le Geek, qui se mordait les joues pour ne pas décéder de rire. Puis elle regarda les tâches de sperme au sol, puis de nouveau le Patron, qui se cassait les côtes à force de se marrer, puis le Geek, qui semblait à deux doigts d'exploser, et éclata finalement de rire à son tour. Pendant plus de dix bonnes minutes, les deux hommes et la jeune fille riaient aux éclats, pleurant presque, n'arrivant pas à se calmer. Enfin, lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent enfin de rire, ils se turent, essayant de reprendre leur souffle tant bien que mal. Le Patron fut le premier à reprendre la parole :

–Mon sperme, un goût qui ne s'oublie pas. Depuis 1988.

Fiona éclata à nouveau de rire, n'en pouvant plus.

–T'es vraiment con ! Dit-elle, des larmes de rire ayant coulé sur ses joues. Et ensuite, qui a eu "l'honneur" d'être démonté par tes soins dans cette pauvre petite cuisine innocente ?

–Un bon paquet de monde… Ricana fièrement le Patron. Sinon, c'était Eugénie, là.

–Eugénie ? S'étonna soudain le Geek. Elle est revenue ?

–Qui est-ce ? Demanda à son tour Fiona, intriguée.

Le Patron s'appuya contre un mur.

–Ma "copine", répondit-il. On s'est connus il y a deux ans, et on a eu pas mal d'emmerdes avec elle, surtout à cause du Panda. Et là, elle est revenue de Paris.

La Cultivée fut très étonné de ça. « En voilà, une information intéressante ! » Pensa-t-elle intérieurement. Jamais elle ne s'était doutée que le "grand" Patron avait ce genre de relation ! C'était trop… humain, pour lui.

–Et à quoi ressemble-t-elle, cette Eugénie ? S'enquit-elle, voulant savoir ce que cette femme avait de si spécial pour que le Patron s'intéresse à elle à ce point et l'élève au rang de son égal.

–Un mélange entre Lara Croft… Commença le Geek, pensif.

–Et Sasha Grey ! Termina le Patron avec un large sourire.

–Mais non, rétorqua le petit à la casquette, elle a un visage bien plus différent !

–Je te parle pas que du visage, pauvre con…

Fiona poussa un long soupir : elle qui aurait aimé avoir des informations sur elle, elle avait seulement eu droit à une description physique… Pendant que les deux personnalités se chamaillaient, elle tira de leur conversation qu'Eugénie était une sorte d'incarnation de la beauté féminine sur Terre, mais, selon le Geek –étrangement–, il y avait bien plus belle qu'elle. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il sous-entendait en disant cela…

–Patron ? Fit soudain une voix joyeuse à l'entrée de la cuisine.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. C'était Eugénie. Fiona la contempla de haut en bas. Effectivement, elle était très belle.

–Bonjour, Geek… Sourit doucement la nouvelle venue vers le gamer qui rosit en balbutiant quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour toute réponse.

Elle se tourna vers Fiona et haussa un sourcil.

–Bonjour… Qui es-tu ? Demanda la grande brune.

–Je m'appelle Fiona, sourit doucement l'apprentie scientifique. L'amie du Geek.

–Je suis Eugénie, je suis avec le Patron, se présenta l'autre avec un grand sourire amical.

Elle avait l'air très sympathique, selon Fiona. Peut-être allaient-elles devenir amies ! Fiona rit doucement, pensant au fait que même si elle venait de connaitre Eugénie, elle savait déjà à quoi elle ressemblait jusqu'au bout des tétons grâce à la magnifique précision du Patron dans sa description. Elle observa machinalement le couple se rouler des pelles en pensant au fait qu'elle devrait bientôt rentrer au Palais, et son ventre se noua de peur à cette idée…

–Merci, Geek, tu es vraiment le meilleur ! S'exclama joyeusement Fiona, et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue.

Le gamer rougit de surprise et se tint la joue en balbutiant un "merci" timide. Elle rit doucement.

–Demain, je t'appellerai et tu viendras me chercher ? Demanda-t-elle, tout sourire.

–Bien sûr ! S'exclama le Geek avec enthousiasme, et repartit en sautillant légèrement de joie.

Elle éclata de rire, attendrie par son entrain. Pour que le Tueur ne la poursuive pas, le Geek avait proposé d'être toujours là avec elle lorsqu'elle sortirait. Il l'avait donc raccompagnée jusqu'au Palais, et ils n'avaient pas cessé de discuter joyeusement durant le trajet. Elle adorait vraiment son meilleur ami !

Lorsqu'elle arriva au Palais, elle fut presque agressée par Maitre Panda et le Prof.

–Cultivée ! S'écria rageusement le scientifique. Où étais-tu passée ?!

–J'étais chez les Sommet, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Et je prévois d'y retourner demain.

–Quoi ?! S'étrangla le binoclard. De quel droit tu…

–Attends, l'interrompit Maitre Panda, bien plus calme, même s'il semblait également s'être inquiété pour la Cultivée. Est-ce que les Sommet ont confiance en toi ?

–Eh bien… Commença Fiona, hésitante. Je dirais que oui. Et, au passage, la petite amie du Patron est Eugénie. Oui, il en a une.

L'expression du visage de Maitre Panda changea subitement, comme s'il se décomposait.

–Eu… Eugénie ?... Souffla-t-il en baissant les oreilles –tic qu'il avait assez souvent, même si Fiona n'avait toujours pas compris comment ce mécanisme fonctionnait.

Elle haussa un sourcil, perplexe, très étonnée par une réaction comme celle-ci de sa part.

–Heu, oui… Dit-elle prudemment.

–Je t'autorise à y retourner, fit soudain le Panda.

–Hein ?! S'écria le Prof, choqué.

–A la seule condition que tu me fournisses un maximum d'informations sur Eugénie et que tu reviennes tous les soirs, sans exception, termina l'ursidé en tournant les talons vers les escaliers de marbre noir. Bonne nuit à tous.

Fiona adressa un sourie victorieux vers le Prof et partit vers sa chambre en courant pour qu'il ne puisse répliquer rien d'autre, ne voulant pas qu'il gâche sa joie. Elle était ravie de la tournure que prenaient les événements.


	8. Chapitre VII : La plupart des

**Flemme de dire bonjour ou au revoir, mon ordi a fait une saloperie de bug.**

 **Merci de la nouvelle review.**

 **Lemon.**

 **Lisez bien.**

 ** _Chapitre VII : La plupart des histoires d'amour ont commencé par une Friendzone, gamine_**

La neko aux cheveux roux s'arrêta juste sous la fenêtre du chanteur. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs en train de chanter, perché sur le rebord extérieur de sa fenêtre, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide. Elle put voir qu'il portait des creepers aux semelles extrêmement épaisses, sûrement pour paraitre plus grand, vu qu'il faisait presque une tête de moins qu'elle. Son chant était mélodieux, très agréable à l'oreille. Pendant une semaine, la Rebelle avait réfléchi à un prétexte pour retourner à l'appartement. Elle était du genre à aimer provoquer les ennuis, et l'appartement des Sommet était parfait pour ça. Là-bas, au moins, il se passait des choses ! Au Palais, on l'autorisait à peine à sortir de la chambre de la Victime, c'était d'un ennui ! Heureusement, elle s'était souvenu du tee-shirt que l'autre neko pervers lui avait prêté la fois où elle fut créée, qu'elle devait donc lui rendre…

–Eh, toi ! Appela-t-elle vers l'intéressé.

Celui-ci s'arrêta immédiatement de chanter, et il fallait dire que la Rebelle regrettait presque de l'avoir interrompu.

Il ronronna cependant en la voyant.

–Tiens donc, qui voilà ! Ricana le Sommet avec un large sourire. J'étais étrangement certain que tu reviendrais !

–Calme-toi, le gothique, fit-elle, blasée. Je me suis seulement souvenue que je devais te rendre ton tee-shirt.

–Ah… Si tu n'avais pas compris, il t'était offert ! Répondit-il en agitant les oreilles.

–Ok, désolée du dérangement, alors.

Elle tourna les talons et fit mine de partir. Il allait forcément la retenir, et elle allait accepter sans grand enthousiasme, sa fierté l'empêchant de lui avouer qu'elle mourrait d'envie de revenir, et plus particulièrement de le revoir lui… Malheureusement pour celle-ci, la réaction de l'autre émo raté fut toute autre :

–Très bien. Passe une excellente journée !

Quoi ? Il n'allait rien faire pour qu'elle reste ? Elle allait devoir lui demander elle-même si elle pouvait venir ?

Quelqu'un tapota soudain sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter en feulant. Maitre Chat s'était comme téléporté derrière elle et affichait un large sourire.

–Allez, viens, ronronna-t-il, un air malicieux brillant dans ses prunelles ambrées. Vu que tu as vraisemblablement besoin d'une invitation spéciale…

Elle poussa un long soupir, ce qui sembla le mettre encore plus de bonne humeur, et le suivit néanmoins vers l'appartement.

Une fois arrivés, le neko noir se dirigea tranquillement vers le frigidaire et en sortit une bouteille de lait.

–Tu as soif ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

Elle secoua la tête.

–Parfait, il y en aura plus pour moi ! Sourit-il avant d'ouvrir la bouteille.

La Rebelle parcourut la cuisine du regard. A table étaient installés le Patron ainsi qu'une jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans selon elle. Elle portait de bien étranges vêtements, tous couverts de pics et de clous, déchirés par endroits.

« Bordel… Pourquoi certaines personnes s'occupent autant de leur style vestimentaire ? Ce n'est qu'une perte de temps et de neurones. » Pensa-t-elle d'un air mécontent en agitant la queue.

Comme d'habitude, l'homme en costard noir affichait un sourire de requin, mais, étrangement, il fixait Maitre Chat comme s'il attendait que quelque chose se produise. Lorsque la rouquine tourna à nouveau la tête vers celui-ci, celui-ci but une gorgée de son lait d'un air confiant, avant d'afficher un air totalement dégoûté et traumatisé. Elle haussa un sourcil, puis vit le Patron piquer un fou rire, suivi de la brunette aux vêtements ridicules qui devait se retenir depuis un petit moment.

–PUTAIN, Patron ! Feula le neko en toussant et essayant de recracher ce qu'il avait avalé. Tu étais VRAIMENT obligé de juter TON sperme dans MON lait ?!

Le criminel cessa de rire en fronçant les sourcils.

–A ta place, le chat, je ferais pas le malin parce que le public a apprécié mon intervention dans une unique scène de l'émission, grogna-t-il.

Le neko feula encore plus pour toute réponse en jetant sa bouteille à la poubelle.

–Attends… Tu ne serais pas jaloux parce que je t'ai volé la vedette, par hasard ?... Miaula-t-il soudain avec un sourire moqueur.

–Sache, gamin, que personne ne me volera jamais la vedette. Et sûrement pas un petit minou attirant seulement les fans de furry et qui devrait normalement être castré.

–Les pédophiles aussi devraient être castrés, rétorqua le félin avec audace.

Il prit soudain la Rebelle par la main en sortant rapidement, ne laissant pas le temps au criminel de répliquer.

–Lâche ma main ! S'écria la jeune femme.

–Qu'est-ce que tu es agressive, décidément… Soupira le Sommet en s'exécutant malgré tout, mais continuant son chemin.

La Rebelle le suivit d'un air boudeur, un peu en retrait, quand elle sentit un regard appuyé dans son dos. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle frissonna en voyant deux paires d'yeux roses la fixer longuement. Jeanne, l'IA, était vraiment effrayante, la neko devait bien l'avouer. Elle déglutit et s'empressa de suivre le neko. Ils entrèrent dans sa chambre et il referma la porte lorsqu'elle fut également entrée. Lorsqu'elle contempla le décor, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut le château de Dracula ou alors le manoir de la famille Adams, quelque chose dans le genre. Un immense miroir au cadre vieilli et usé trônait fièrement sur le mur de droite, avec juste devant des boites contenant du maquillage pour homme, soulignant encore une fois le caractère de la personnalité narcissique et égocentrique. A gauche se trouvait un matelas en bazar, avec des peluches à l'allure creepy, appuyé contre le mur qui était quant à lui entièrement recouvert de posters, cachant le fond peint en vert pastel –le chanteur avait sûrement eut la flemme de repeindre le tout en noir ou en gris foncé. Les volets et la fenêtre étaient ouverts, et les rideaux noirs décorés de toiles d'araignées s'agitait paisiblement au gré du vent qui s'était élevé dehors. Il y avait un plateau couvert de bougies blanches, ce qu'elle ne comprit pas encore. « On dirait la chambre d'un adolescent dépressif et suicidaire… » Pensa-t-elle encore une fois, encore plus refroidie par l'ambiance.

–Tu fais des offrandes à Lucifer avec tes potes sataniques ici, ou quoi ? Ah, excuse-moi : tu ne dois pas avoir d'amis.

Au lieu de frustrer le neko –ou même mieux, le vexer– comme elle l'avait prévu, sa remarque sembla au contraire l'amuser.

–Non, sourit-il. Ça te déçoit ? On peut réparer ça, si tu veux… Faire une offrande à Asmodée, le Dieu de la Luxure…

Voilà qu'il s'approchait lentement d'elle en se pourléchant les lèvres.

–J'imagine que ta bouche pue le sperme, donc si tu m'embrasses, je te griffe la gueule, dit-elle en baissant tout de même les oreilles.

Il ne sembla pas offensé, loin de là. Il était insensible, ou quoi ?!

Il rit même. « Je vais te faire ravaler ton sourire, le dépressif joyeux… » Pensa-t-elle avec dédain.

–Cela sous-entend que si je ne puais pas le sperme, tu accepterais mon baiser ?... Ronronna le gothique avec un sourie espiègle.

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Merde, elle commençait à être à court d'arguments contre lui et ses phrases provocatrices !

–J'ai néanmoins une question de la plus haute importance à te poser…

–Quoi ? Dit-elle sèchement, s'apprêtant à répondre avec sarcasme à sa question puis de lui en renvoyer une plus blessante, par exemple sur son style ou son contour noir autour des yeux.

« Déjà que les filles qui se maquillent, je trouve ça limite, mais les gars… »

–Es-tu vierge ? Demanda-t-il avec une tête d'ange.

Cette fois, la neko se sentit rougir jusqu'au bout du nez. De quel droit il osait poser ce genre de question ?!

–Je dirais que oui, vu la tête que tu tires, sourit vicieusement le chanteur.

Elle n'arrivait plus à retenir ses rougissements, et feula de plus belle en le voyant se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle. La Rebelle fonctionnait de cette manière : si elle ne pouvait plus blesser et provoquer par les mots, elle utilisait la manière primitive mais fonctionnelle de la force physique. Alors, par pur réflexe, elle lui donna un brutal coup de genoux au niveau de ses bijoux de famille. « Tiens, je me demandais s'il en avait… Visiblement oui. »

L'homme poussa un miaulement aigu de douleur en se pliant en deux et des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux maquillés. Elle y était peut-être allée un peu trop fort…

–Certain que tu m'as castré… Gémit-il d'une petite voix peu virile.

–Oh, dis pas n'importe quoi, espèce de faible… Rétorqua la rouquine. Je suis sûre qu'il doit t'en rester encore assez pour faire quatre enfants au minimum.

Cela ne sembla pas le réconforter, mais plutôt l'inverse, étrangement.

–Je m'excuse de t'avoir privé de ta légère crédibilité, "Maitre Chat", finit-elle par s'excuser.

–C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon nom, tiens… Miaula-t-il avec un léger sourire amusé. Je suis partagé entre plaisir et douleur…

Elle poussa un autre long soupir, mais commençait à apprécier ses phrases aux tournures perverses et égocentriques.

–Bon, je pense que je vais y aller, marmonna la rouquine en faisant mine de partir.

Soudain, il l'attrapa par la main, et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, l'embrassa passionnément. Elle ne chercha même pas à se débattre, trop choquée pour faire quelque chose. La Rebelle avait beau être une rebelle, elle ne pouvait se mentir à elle-même : elle était attirée par Maitre Chat, et pas qu'un peu. Elle comprit alors que le gothique ne ressentait vraisemblablement plus la douleur que son genou lui avait provoqué, et hésita à la lui rappeler pour le remettre à sa place. La jeune vierge innocente malgré tout sentit soudain l'autre renforcer son baiser en la plaquant au mur situé près de la porte, et une bosse se coller contre son entrejambe. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait cette chaleur brûlante dans toutes les parcelles de son corps. Du profond désir. Il n'y avait plus de fierté qui comptait, plus de réflexe digne de la Rebelle, dédoublement d'une personnalité opposée à la sienne : seule une envie sans fin, guidée par ses instincts félins. L'odeur vanillée du neko noir l'envahissait, ses caresses ardentes et pleines d'assurance la rendaient folle, et leurs langues râpeuses jouant ensemble lui donnaient l'envie d'aller plus loin… Et c'est ce qui se produisit.

OooO

C'était de nouveau le soir. Fiona rentrait au Palais, mais cette fois, le Patron avait insisté pour la raccompagner. Elle était légèrement réticente à cette idée, mais elle en était consciente : cela faisait un moment qu'ils devaient parler. Une fois dans la forêt, elle se tourna vers l'homme en noir. Il fumait silencieusement une cigarette, marchant calmement et regardant droit devant lui.

–Heu… Patron ? Commença-t-elle d'un air hésitant.

–Mouais, gamine ? Fit-il d'un air nonchalant.

–De quoi tu voulais qu'on parle ?

–Devine.

Elle grogna un peu.

–Patron… On sait tous les deux qu'il fallait trouver un moment pour parler, et on sait également que ce moment est maintenant… Alors dis-moi !

Le criminel s'arrêta, et elle fit de même, bien que surprise, et le fixa, en quête d'une réponse de sa part.

–N'aie pas peur de moi, gamine.

Elle fut d'autant plus surprise par cette réponse et le regarda avec des yeux ronds et emplis d'incompréhension.

–Me regarde pas comme ça, soupira-t-il. Juste, ça saute aux yeux que t'as pas confiance en moi. Et j'aime pas ça. Je t'ai sauvée, quand même !

–Bravo, tu veux un cookie ? Marmonna-t-elle. Je te suis reconnaissante, mais tu aurais très bien pu avoir une idée derrière la tête en me sauvant.

–Comme quoi ?

–Je ne sais pas, me baiser, éventuellement, répliqua-t-elle avec sarcasme.

–Ok, on va pas s'en sortir comme ça, ricana le mafieux d'un air amusé. Tu veux que je te fasse une promesse qui puisse te mettre en confiance ?

– Ça va être difficile, mais essaye toujours…

Il tira une latte, prenant bien son temps et profitant bien du fait que Fiona était suspendue à ses lèvres.

–Bon, crache le morceau ! S'impatienta-t-elle.

–Je te promets de ne pas te baiser, jamais.

–Tu es sérieux, là ?...

–C'est vrai, quoi. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, je connais des putes bien plus bonnes et belles que toi, gamine, même si ça peut être dur à croire… Donc, ça ne me dérange pas de faire une exception : je te propose que tu sois ma protégée, en quelque sorte, ma protégée que je ne baise pas.

–C'est comme un jeu, pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?...

–Exact. La vie est un jeu, gamine, et si tu ne fais pas gaffe, tu peux perdre à ce jeu, sans retour en arrière. Si tu veux, je peux même t'attribuer un titre : petite sœur. Ça te va ?

–C'est… Assez surprenant. Qu'est-ce que je te dois en échange ?

Il ricana.

–Tu me connais mieux que je le pensais… Quand je fais quelque chose, ça doit être rentable pour moi. Eh bien… Puisque je vais te sortir de toutes les merdes dans lesquelles tu vas forcément te fourrer –sérieusement, le prends pas mal, mais t'as une tête à attirer les ennuis–, tu vas devoir faire la même chose pour moi.

–Je ne comprends pas tout…

–Tu comprendras le moment venu, gamine. Tu sais quoi, _petite_ _sœur_ ?

Face à la mine déconfite de Fiona, il sourit à la manière du Joker.

–Habitues-toi à ce nom, maintenant. Donc, je disais… Si t'as un problème ou un truc du genre, appelle-moi. Ça me ferait marrer de venir sauver une petite chose teigneuse dans ton genre.

OooO

La Cultivée rentra à pas de loup dans le Palais, quand soudain, une ombre noire et blanche lui sauta dessus par surprise, ce qui lui fit pousser un petit cri.

–Alors, tu as bien observé Eugénie, aujourd'hui ? s'écria Maitre Panda avec des yeux fous, lui arrachant presque le bras tellement il était accroché à elle. Tu as pris des photos d'elle ?! Si oui, pourquoi tu ne me les as pas envoyées ?!

C'était vrai qu'elle avait totalement oublié d'envoyer les photos, tiens…

Elle se dégagea difficilement de son étreinte.

–Heu… Ou… Oui… Balbutia la jeune scientifique en se massant un peu le bras. Heu… Il y en a que deux, attends, je te les envoie…

–Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait, aujourd'hui ?!

–Elle a… Heu… Passé la journée avec le Patron, comme d'habitude…

–Mais encore ?... Gronda l'ursidé.

–Elle… Elle a écouté de la musique, elle a chanté un peu… Je l'ai vue dessiner… Balbutia-t-elle, vraiment déstabilisée par le comportement de l'homme en kigurumi.

–ENVOIE-MOI LES PHOTOS, MAINTENANT !

–Ou… Oui, attends !

Elle s'exécuta rapidement sous l'œil brillant d'impatience du mangeur du bambou.

–Demain, je pourrais retourner chez les Sommet, hein ? Hasarda-t-elle.

–Oui, répondit machinalement l'ursidé en partant. N'oublie juste pas de rentrer le soir, je ne souhaite pas que tu préfères leur appartement minable au Palais…

Elle tenta de dire quelque chose, mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu.

OooO

Le Roi de la Pandomination ferma rapidement la porte de sa chambre à clé, impatient. Il retira son kigurumi et s'affala sur son lit, comme à son habitude. Il prit son portable, impatient de voir les photos de sa chère Eugénie qui hantait ses rêves depuis plus de deux ans. Si Dieu existait, il le punirait sûrement pour le péché qui le rongeait comme une gangrène : l'Envie. Il se mordait la lèvre, impatient, de petites perles de sueur coulant sur son front tandis que les deux images chargeaient, mettant énormément de temps, comme pour le narguer. Il voulait tant voir Eugénie… Elle n'était sur aucun réseau social, donc pas moyen d'obtenir des photos d'elle. En recevant les images après deux secondes qui lui parurent comme une éternité, il ne fut pas déçu, ou quand même un peu… On n'apercevait le visage de sa Reine sur aucune des deux, lui qui aurait tant aimé le voir…

Néanmoins, il observa avidement les images avec obsession, les yeux grands ouverts pour ne rater aucune parcelle de ces simples images prises par un smartphone mais qui valaient de l'or à ses yeux… La première montrait Eugénie, de dos. Elle avait maintenant de longs cheveux bruns qui retombaient en cascade dans son dos, ce qui lui allait à merveille. Elle portait un short noir et déchiré, couvert de clous brillants légèrement, ainsi qu'un collant résille troué par endroits. Il se pourlécha les lèvres en zoomant légèrement pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble, l'excitation commençant à le gagner, comme pouvait en témoigner la bosse déformant son boxer noir. Il la caressa lentement du bout des doigts, un sourire malsain déformant ses lèvres fines.

Lorsqu'il regarda la seconde image, il vit un magnifique spectacle qui fit bouillir sa partie basse d'envie. Sa belle Reine était assise, jambes croisées. Elle avait de si belles jambes… Elle portait un tee-shirt noir moulant où était inscrit le nom du groupe "Slayer", très décolleté. On voyait qu'elle écoutait de la musique sur son portable, sûrement du rock. Malheureusement, on n'apercevait que le bas de son visage. Sa belle bouche pulpeuse mais néanmoins délicate était adorablement entrouverte. Il voulait l'embrasser.

Des flashs fusèrent dans la tête de l'animal excité. Eugénie, soumise à lui, nue, les cuisses écartées, le suppliant de la prendre, et lui, caressant ses formes avec envie, touchant ses seins, mordant son cou. Il l'entendait presque gémir.

Il était captivé par cette vision, faisant de rapides vas-et-viens avec sa main droite, tenant fermement son membre durci de plaisir. Il grognait d'envie. Il la voulait. Il allait l'avoir. Il obtenait toujours ce qu'il désirait. Eugénie était le fruit défendu, l'une des seules femmes qui était intouchable, elle était avec son ancien frère, qu'il détestait le plus au monde… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de dérober ce fruit, et de le croquer à pleines dents…

Il avait recruté une centaine de servantes ressemblant à Eugénie, afin d'assouvir ses plaisirs malsains sur elles. Mais aucune de ses soumises n'était comme _Elle_ , elles n'avaient pas cette voix cristalline, ce caractère indomptable, personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville, pas même sa sœur jumelle qui n'était qu'une pâle copie de la perfection qu'incarnait Eugénie. Personne n'égalait SA Reine.

OooO

Une fois qu'elle fut arrivée chez les Sommet, Fiona partit directement vers la chambre du Geek, par habitude. Sur le chemin, elle croisa le Patron. Elle aurait juré que l'homme en noir lui avait adressé un sourire amical, voir fraternel, mais déjanta rapidement en voyant ce que le criminel lui avait glissé dans la main : un préservatif. Elle rougit violemment en levant la tête vers lui avec un regard de victime.

–Tu m'explique, Patron ? fit-elle d'une voix hésitante. Tu avais promis de ne pas me baiser…

–C'est juste un cadeau, sourit le Patron. Je suis certain qu'il te sera utile, avec le gamin…

–HEIN ?! Le Geek est mon ami, rien de plus ! s'écria-t-elle, aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

–Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il pense la même chose, gamine… Ricana-t-il en faisant mine de partir.

–Bien sûr que si ! s'indigna-t-elle. C'est mon meilleur ami et jamais il ne se passera quelque chose entre nous !

–Vas lui demander s'il est d'accord avec ça, on verra bien. Je l'ai entendu se branler en gémissant ton nom, cette nuit, ce type est d'une discrétion… Mais garde la capote, elle pourrait t'être utile… N'oublie pas : la plupart des histoires d'amour ont commencé par une Friendzone, gamine.

« Ça sent étrangement le vécu… »

Elle poussa un long soupir, mais rangea néanmoins le préservatif dans la poche de sa robe aujourd'hui violette. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la voix fluette du Geek juste derrière elle, comme un screamer :

–Coucou, Fiona.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un léger sourire forcé, les joues encore rougies, tourmentée par les paroles du Patron.

–Hey, Geek… Je ne t'avais pas vu…

–Pas grave, répondit-il avec le même sourire.

Avait-il entendu sa discussion avec le Patron ?!

Ils allèrent tous les deux dans la chambre du gamer, bien que Fiona se posait à présent de sérieuses questions quant à ses sentiments. Ils se mirent à jouer à Resident Evil, les deux gamers adorant ce jeu. Ils y passèrent toute l'après-midi. Fiona aimait énormément passer du temps avec le Geek, rire avec lui, lui confier ses troubles, ils étaient très sincères l'un envers l'autre… Ce n'était pas comme avec le Prof. Le Geek était doux, gentil, affectueux, il était aussi adorable qu'une peluche Kirby… Elle tenait énormément à lui, c'était certain.

OooO

Le gamer observait Fiona du coin de l'œil, pensant à la scène qu'il avait vue lorsque la jeune fille était entrée dans l'appartement, avec le Patron. Une phrase dite par Fiona résonnait en boucle dans sa tête : « C'est mon meilleur ami. »

Il ne voulait pas être son ami. Il ne voulait plus être son ami. Le Geek avait peut-être peu de courage, mais il en avait assez pour avouer ce qu'il voulait à Fiona. La console était éteinte, il était prêt.

–Fiona ? Interpella-t-il la jolie brune.

Elle se tourna vers lui, un adorable air interrogateur sur le visage.

–Je suis qui, pour toi ? Demanda-t-il, voulant aller droit au but.

–Mon meilleur ami, mon unique ami, d'ailleurs… Répondit la jeune fille d'un air déstabilisé.

–Je n'aime pas que tu me considères comme tel, répliqua-t-il dans le plus grand des calmes.

Elle lui parut choquée, voir blessée, et il regretta presque aussitôt ses paroles, mais il devait terminer ce qu'il avait commencé :

–Tu as trois secondes pour me gifler.

–Mais… Tenta Fiona sans visiblement comprendre où il voulait en venir.

C'était le moment. Prenant son courage et les joues de Fiona à deux mains, il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un baiser brusque, rapide et maladroit, mais empli de sincérité.

OooO

Lorsque le Geek se détacha de la Cultivée, elle vit qu'il était aussi rouge que son tee-shirt Captain America. Elle ne devait pas être mieux, ses oreilles étant brûlantes. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle n'arrivait pas à correctement réfléchir, ne remarquant pas que le Geek comptait les secondes.

OooO

–…Trois, termina-t-il avec un large sourire. Tu ne m'as pas giflé.

Alors il l'embrassa encore. Elle ne se débattit pas, bien au contraire. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec tendresse, caressant doucement la nuque de la plus petite des personnalités. Bientôt, elle sentit sa langue plonger timidement dans sa bouche et jouer avec la sienne. C'était maladroit, mais doux. Sa langue avait un goût sucré et fruité, comme un bonbon sorti tout droit d'une sucrerie. Elle sentit que le Geek touchait légèrement sa poitrine, ce qui la fit rougir énormément. Elle se leva lentement en se détachant de lui, et le jeune homme la regarda avec incompréhension ainsi qu'avec une légère appréhension, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'elle allait lui faire. Pour toute réponse, elle ferma la porte à clé, et commença à lentement détacher sa robe lavande en se tournant vers lui, après avoir timidement sorti le préservatif de sa poche, puis finit en sous-vêtements devant le Geek. Celui-ci la dévorait des yeux, son visage ayant d'ailleurs pris une teinte rouge vif. Il l'observait, bouche bée, l'air choqué, mais surtout visiblement fasciné par ses formes féminines avantageuses…

–Tu… Tu es magnifique… Réussit-il à balbutier.

Il se leva et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec une douceur immense, la caressant de parts et d'autres. Lorsque le gamer se colla contre elle, elle put sentir quelque chose de dur se coller au niveau de son bas-ventre, ce qui la fit intensément rougir. Par réflexe, elle recula légèrement vers le petit lit de la personnalité à la casquette, mais tomba en arrière, et celui-ci se retrouva à califourchon sur elle. Il se redressa un peu en balbutiant un "pardon" maladroit, collant alors son érection contre la partie sensible de Fiona, ce qui lui arracha un petit gémissement d'excitation incontrôlable. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti de tel désir, pas même avec le Prof. Elle aimait sentir la chaleur du Geek sur elle, son odeur sucrée, ainsi que son innocence presque palpable.

–G… Geek… murmura-t-elle, voyant que l'autre était hésitant.

Il leva ses yeux bleu ciel vers elle, des yeux magnifiques, selon Fiona. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, et déboucla la ceinture du gamer. Il semblait se crisper, et frissonna en se mordant la lèvre.

–Je… Je vais me déshabiller tout seul, ok ?... Chuchota-t-il, l'air visiblement gêné, ou même craintif.

Sur ces mots, il s'exécuta, révélant un petit corps beaucoup trop maigre, aux côtes saillantes, ainsi qu'un caleçon déformé par une bosse –Fiona devait l'avouer– assez volumineuse par-rapport à ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. Il se baissa doucement et commença à déposer de tendres baisers dans son cou, touchant timidement ses seins, ce qui la fit rougir encore plus. Elle aimait beaucoup la manière dont il la touchait, et se redressa légèrement pour retirer son soutien-gorge. Son partenaire la fixait avec des yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux nus et que le Geek eut mis le préservatif, l'adolescente écarta les jambes, révélant son vagin encore frêle et serré malgré tout, ruisselant d'envie. Elle pouvait sentir le cœur du Geek battre au rythme du sien, c'est-à-dire à une vitesse effrénée.

–Fi… Fiona… Ça va être ma première fois avec une fille… Chuchota son "meilleur ami", ses lèvres frôlant les siennes, légèrement sèches, peut-être à cause de sa légère nervosité.

–Ne t'inquiète pas, Geek… Lui répondit-elle également en chuchotant, confiante et rassurante. Détends-toi…

Après quelques instants d'hésitation de la part du Geek, ils passèrent à l'acte, qui s'avéra très doux. Les deux jouirent pratiquement en même temps, l'extase étant à son comble.

OooO

 **(Note de l'auteure : après plusieurs mois d'écriture, j'ai remarqué que le site ne prenait pas en compte les "étoiles" que je mettais entre les paragraphes, donc maintenant ça va être ces "OooO" bizarres.)**

Un peu plus tard, Fiona était lovée contre le Geek qui était encore légèrement essoufflé. Elle embrassa son amant encore et encore, ne s'en lassant pas. Il avait l'air épuisé, tout comme elle, mais comblé de bonheur. Elle se redressa difficilement et se rhabilla, mais une main chaude et douce se posa sur la sienne, l'interrompant dans son geste. Elle tourna la tête vers le Geek, surprise. Il entrouvrit les yeux et la regarda d'un adorable air suppliant qui la fit presque fondre.

–Pars pas… Implora-t-il doucement. Reste avec moi…

Elle lui adressa un doux sourire.

–Je dois y aller, j'ai promis à Maitre Panda de revenir le soir… Et puis, j'en profiterais pour rompre avec le Prof, qui m'utilise comme un objet, dans tous les sens du terme…

–D'accord… Soupira-t-il en se cachant un peu dans la couverture.

Elle était sur le point de partir, quand la petite voix de l'ancien puceau résonna dans la pièce obscure :

–Fiona ?

–Oui, Geek ?

–Je t'aime.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire en guise de réponse, puis sortit. Le vent ébouriffait ses cheveux bruns, la joie se lisait sur son visage, et elle rit toute seule en courant vers la forêt, si légère qu'on aurait dit qu'elle volait sur des ailes invisibles. Elle était heureuse comme une enfant un soir de Noël. Elle s'élança vers le Palais, le cœur léger, venant enfin de comprendre envers qui ses sentiments étaient réellement tournés, comme si ses idées s'étaient enfin mises en place. Les feuilles mortes tournoyaient joyeusement, les arbres frémissaient comme si la température du mois de novembre les faisait frissonner, et les battements du cœur naïf de Fiona l'empêchaient d'entendre les pas lents de la personne qui allait les interrompre…

 **En espérant très fort que cette pute d'ordi ne va pas encore faire de bug, sa mère la pute.**


	9. Chapitre VIII : Toutes les belles choses

**Salut bande de putes, mon chapitre a encore fait un bug donc pas d'intro, ras le cul de tout toujours devoir réécrire**

 **Ps : niquez vos mères**

 ** _Chapitre VIII : Toutes les belles choses ont une fin_**

–Bonsoir, "Fiona".

La voix froide et distincte du Tueur résonna comme un coup de tonnerre dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, la glaçant jusqu'au sang. Elle retint sa respiration. Il était derrière elle. Seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient.

–Ce n'est pas poli de rester silencieuse alors qu'un adulte te parle, tu sais…

–P… Pitié… Murmura-t-elle. Laissez-moi tranquille…

–Je t'ai prévenue, petite. Il fallait prendre mes mots au sérieux. Tu sers le Panda afin qu'il détruise les Sommet de l'intérieur. Tu sais bien que la curiosité est un vilain défaut… Je vois clair dans ton jeu de petite fille faussement innocente…

–Je n'ai rien fait de mal… Commença-t-elle à sangloter, morte de peur.

–Tu ne m'as pas écouté… Disait toujours la voix de l'homme effrayant. C'est pour cela que tu vas mourir.

"Mourir". Ce mot résonna dans sa tête, s'encrant dans son être, avec peur et douleur.

Elle fondit en larmes et tomba à genoux sur le sol, ses jambes tremblant trop, ne lui permettant pas de rester debout.

–Pitié… Gémit-elle. Je ne veux pas mourir… Ni détruire les Sommet… Je veux simplement vivre… Et être heureuse…

–Toutes les belles choses ont une fin, continuait sa plus grande terreur de sa voix grave.

–Ce… Je… Je n'y retournerai pas, cela ne se reproduira plus… Plus jamais, je vous en prie ! S'écria-t-elle en sanglotant.

Pour la première fois, elle crut entendre le Tueur sourire dans ses mots lorsqu'il reprit :

–C'est satisfaisant d'entendre tes pleurs, ils me sont si doux…

–NE ME TUEZ PAAAS ! Hurla-t-elle soudain en se tournant brusquement vers lui.

Elle le vit enfin. Il était grand, avec la physionomie d'un Sommet. Son visage était fermé et ses yeux froids étaient vides d'émotions, ou si. La haine. Pure et simple. Il la haïssait. La folie faisait trembloter ses mains. Si Fiona était en état normal, elle aurait détecté chez lui une bipolarité et un côté borderline, ou même, la psychose… Mais elle n'était pas en état d'analyser son état psychique, même si on pouvait clairement voir qu'il était instable chez cet homme qui voulait la tuer. Son avant-bras gauche était bandé, l'autre était tatoué d'un étrange triangle, et il tenait son pistolet. Il cria soudainement d'une voix hystérique, empreinte de dérangement mental :

–Tu ne m'as pas écouté, mais maintenant, tu plaides ?! Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?!

–PITIE !

Elle reculait contre un arbre avec désespoir, ses lunettes de travers sur son nez, tremblante, comme si l'air était aussi froid que le cœur du Tueur. De _son_ Tueur.

–Je vous en supplie, ne…

Il tira, interrompant ainsi sa phrase en un cri muet.

Fiona toucha lentement son ventre, la douleur s'étant faite si vive qu'elle s'était plongée comme dans une sorte de transe. Sa main était désormais en sang, qui coulait abondamment de sa plaie. La douleur la paralysait entièrement. Elle ne pleurait plus, et fixait le Tueur au prénom qui lui fut inconnu même au moment de sa mort imminente.

–J'aurais même pu t'apprécier, tu es si intelligente… Tonna une dernière fois le tatoué. Mais tu as été du côté du mauvais camp. Et tu as désobéi. On ne désobéit pas à l'Opérateur.

Il tira alors trois fois d'affilé. Fiona fit un dernier soubresaut en s'écroulant au sol, et s'éteignit sous l'impact des balles de plomb mortelles.

Elle n'était pas une marionnette, une jolie poupée de bois. Elle était une magnifique étoile : un spectre que l'on voyait dans le ciel, au destin prédéfini, inchangeable. Sa mort était le départ d'une nouvelle ère, d'un dédoublement des univers, de la fin d'un monde trop réel pour une Terre trop froide, au bord de l'extinction. Cette mort n'était pas un point final, mais pas non plus une virgule concluant la partie d'une phrase inachevée, seulement une page de plus tournée dans l'immense livre de la vie de l'humanité, un point-virgule.

Le tatoué rangea son arme et partit, sans lui accorder un regard de plus. S'il y avait eu un Juge, il ne saurait déduire qui dans cette histoire était la victime. Il y avait seulement le coupable à jamais incompris, et la fautive innocente. Personne n'était en droit de les juger. Seuls eux étaient libres de décider s'ils avaient raison ou non.

OooO

Le Prof observait silencieusement le corps de l'adolescente. Il était seul dans la petite morgue du Palais. Enfin, non : il y avait aussi la Cultivée. Morte. Les mains gantées du scientifique caressaient lentement les joues pâles et froides de la petite brune. Il avait passé la nuit à la soigner. Oui, il l'avait soignée. Il avait retiré les quatre balles de plomb qui avaient été fatales à la jeune fille, réparé les organes ayant été abîmés, le tout avec une expertise parfaite. Il avait fait la moitié du travail. Pour lui, la Cultivée n'était plus une espionne à envoyer chez les Sommet. C'était son apprentie, celle qui arrivait à égaler son immense intelligence, enfin, la seule envers laquelle il ressentait quelque chose. Si la Cultivée disparaissait, cela allait faire un énorme vide, qu'il serait impossible à combler.

Le savant fou avait établé une invention très spéciale : une machine qui serait capable de faire ressusciter les personnes décédées récemment. C'était extrêmement dangereux, car celle-ci fonctionnait sur un système d'électrisation, afin de faire repartir les battements du cœur ainsi que le fonctionnement du cerveau du concerné. C'était aussi un risque car il n'avait jamais testé la machine.

Il lança un autre regard vers la Cultivée. C'était l'unique moyen de la faire revenir parmi les vivants, il devait essayer, quitte à mourir lui-même à cause d'une mauvaise manipulation.

–Tu ne mourras pas de sitôt, Cultivée… Beaucoup de choses t'attendent encore… Murmura-t-il. Quand le moment sera venu, tu seras un bel ange aux ailes aussi blanches que la neige…

OooO

Le Geek était assis en position fœtale sur le canapé, observant la neige tomber par la fenêtre qui était à quelques mètres de lui. Son regard était vide d'émotion. Ses yeux semblaient secs par-rapport à d'habitude, comme si quelqu'un avait enfin réussi à tarir ses larmes à jamais. Mais pour lui, pleurer était réconfortant, ça le libérait de sa tristesse qu'il subissait tous les jours de sa misérable vie. Il y avait un autre moyen bien évidemment… Fiona.

On était le 24 décembre. L'appartement était tout agité. Mathieu rassemblait ses dernières affaires, s'apprêtant à passer les fêtes de fin d'année à Paris, chez Antoine, tout comme Alexis et ses frères, Fred et Seb du Grenier ainsi que Kriss. Tout comme ce dernier, laissait ses personnalités gérer la maison seules durant les fêtes, c'était aussi parce qu'il voulait se reposer un peu de leur présence. Jeanne était censée les surveiller si quelque chose se passait mal. L'odeur des cookies sortant tout juste du four emplissait l'appartement, tout le monde était joyeux. Sauf lui. Il avait appris de l'Opérateur, par le biais de Jeanne, que Fiona était morte, un peu moins d'un mois auparavant. C'était l'un des pires chocs de sa vie. Peut-être même pire que la trahison de Maitre Panda. Pendant une semaine entière, il avait fixé le plafond blanc de sa chambre. Toutes les nuits, il se laissait aller, et pleurait à chaudes larmes, puis finissait par sombrer dans un sommeil involontaire, seul. Il avait toujours l'impression de tomber, tomber… La vie du Geek était ainsi faite : lorsqu'un malheur lui arrivait, il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait tomber plus bas. Mais à chaque fois, c'était de pire en pire. Il perdait toujours les personnes qui lui étaient les plus chères, les seules qui lui accordaient un tant soit peu d'amour.

A chaque fois, il avait mal au cœur, plus que jamais. Comme si on le lui avait arraché avec férocité, comme si, à chaque fois, après l'avoir soigneusement soigné, on avait déchiré sans aucune pitié les bandages que symbolisaient l'amour qu'on lui avait offert, puis retiré, comme on arrachait un enfant à sa mère.

Il avait passé la semaine d'après à errer dans l'appartement, comme un spectre, une enveloppe charnelle, rien de plus, un automate au regard vide comme un être sans vie. Tout ce qu'il voyait était associé à pour lui à son premier amour. Il mangeait à peine et ne sortait plus, même s'il ne sortait pas beaucoup de base.

Oh, il aurait adoré sortir, aller au Palais, voir sa chère Fiona, mais le Patron l'en empêchait.

« Je sais que tu voudrais _la_ voir, gamin, mais il peut y avoir un piège pour te capturer. Et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu sois le prisonnier de la peluche. » avait dit le criminel. « Et n'essaie pas de sortir, je le saurais et ton cul prendra cher pour m'avoir désobéi. »

Effectivement, lorsqu'il avait essayé de sortir discrètement, une nuit, Jeanne était là. Elle le fixait de ses yeux mécaniques, comme si elle l'avertissait, disant "Retourne te coucher, ou le Patron le saura".

Alors il n'avait pas réessayé, trop craintif de subir à nouveau les viols alors que le criminel avait arrêté. Il n'était pas courageux. Il se haïssait encore plus qu'avant. Il était faible.

Il était donc installé dans le salon, fixant la neige qui ne cessait de tomber. D'habitude, il aimait Noël. Il aidait à la préparation de la nourriture, il courrait toujours partout en jubilant de joie, malgré sa routine de petite victime que tout le monde méprisait. Il avait toujours cette once d'espoir en lui, que tout s'arrange, qu'on l'aime, qu'il soit heureux. Mais là, cet espoir semblait s'être envolé. Alors il regardait les flocons de neige tourbillonner joyeusement derrière la fenêtre de l'appartement qui l'emprisonnait, qui l'étouffait. Il voulait prendre son envol. Même le froid de l'hiver semblait joyeux. Trop de joie pour lui, comme s'il était l'erreur, le rabat-joie qui gâchait l'ensemble si harmonieux de cette journée-là. Trop de joie. _A_ _gerber…_ Songea-t-il avec dédain.

–T'as perdu toute crédibilité, là, Eugénie, t'en es consciente ? Tu ressembles à Alice au Pays des Merveilles.

–J'ai le droit d'avoir froid, quand même !

Le Geek tourna machinalement la tête vers le Patron et Eugénie. Le criminel s'amusait à charrier sa copine sur sa tenue, à savoir qu'elle portait seulement une chemise noire beaucoup trop grande pour elle, sûrement celle du Patron, sans aucun sous-vêtement en dessous, légèrement détachée, révélant ses attributs féminins avantageux –pour une fois, ses hormones masculines ne réagirent pas, il n'avait pas la force de réagir à quoi que ce soit, de toute manière–, ainsi que de longs bas rayés noir et blanc, évoquant effectivement l'héroïne du conte à laquelle l'avait comparée le Patron.

« Tu m'étonnes qu'elle ait froid… » Pensa le Geek d'un air acerbe.

–Geek ?

Il sursauta, surpris. Eugénie s'était approchée à pas de loup et était à présent plantée en face de lui, le scrutant de ses yeux émeraude mis en valeur par son maquillage charbonneux. Il lança un regard machinal derrière l'épaule de la grande brune. Le Patron était parti.

–Quoi… Marmonna-t-il d'un air las.

–J'ai un cadeau de Noël pour toi.

–Eugénie, laisse-moi… Je fête pas Noël, cette année… Répliqua-t-il, ne voulant parler à personne.

–Oh, je ne vais pas me faire chier, alors, grogna la fille grunge en repartant vers la cuisine. Je pensais que tu aurais aimé revoir Fiona _en vie_ … Visiblement pas.

–PARDON ?! S'écria-t-il en bondissant presque à deux mètres de hauteur.

Mais Eugénie était déjà partie rejoindre le Patron.

« Et merde… » Grogna-t-il intérieurement. Il se leva néanmoins et rejoignit les autres dans la cuisine, sa curiosité piquée au vif, et surtout, l'espoir de savoir Fiona _vivante_.

–Eugénie ?... Murmura-t-il. Je suis venu, je suis intéressé par ton cadeau…

Celle-ci leva la tête vers lui et haussa l'un de ses sourcils parfaits naturellement.

–De quoi parles-tu, Geek ? Demanda-t-elle, faussement étonnée. Je n'allais te faire aucun cadeau.

–Hein ? M…

Le regard bleu ciel du Geek se posa alors sur le Patron qui se faisait tranquillement un café, dos à eux, et il comprit alors que la jeune femme ne voulait probablement pas que le meurtrier sache ce qu'elle voulait organiser pour le Geek. Il décida alors d'attendre, même s'il était en réalité impatient.

OooO

La neige ne cessait de tomber. Cette valse de flocons semblait infinie. Elle voulait sortir du Palais, sortir à tout prix. Elle était enfermée. Captive.

–Cultivée ?

Elle sursauta. _Encore_ _lui…_

–Prof, laisse-moi tranquille. Je veux partir d'ici.

Elle frissonna au son de sa propre voix. Elle était incertaine, tremblante, comme si elle était sans cesse au bord des larmes. Elle avait connu la mort, la résurrection. Elle voulait tant revoir le Geek. C'était sa seule source de bonheur, un petit soleil. Ses attentions, son sourire angélique, cet air innocent et adorable, son côté maladroit, il lui manquait. Elle le réclamait intérieurement.

Lorsqu'elle avait ressuscité, le Prof lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait été retrouvée dans la forêt, morte. Il lui avait expliqué son procédé pour lui rendre la vie. Selon lui, son cœur était à présent affaibli, mais au moins, elle allait vivre. Elle lui avait été si reconnaissante, au départ, mais le scientifique avait réussi à créer des barreaux entre eux deux en moins d'une minute, annonçant qu'elle ne sortirait plus du Palais. Qu'elle y serait à jamais, en somme. Ce n'était pas une vie, pour elle… Si elle était destinée à vivre éternellement en tant que morte, à quoi bon mener cette vie inutile ?

Elle était toujours l'assistante du Prof, en quelque sorte. Leur routine se résumait à soigner les quelques ninjas blessés durant les entrainements, les serviteurs malades, bien souvent atteints de rhume ou de grippe à cause des temps froids, et d'expérimenter de nouveaux produits et médicaments sur de petits rongeurs. D'habitude, Fiona aimait la Science, mais si elle devait la pratiquer avec l'homme qui l'exécrait le plus, toute passion s'estompait, laissant place à une attitude morne et ennuyée de sa part. La jeune fille bouscula le Prof sans aucune once de respect envers sa personne et partit vers sa chambre. Rien que sa présence la dégoutait…

Elle allait entrer dans sa chambre, quand un ninja l'attrapa soudainement par l'épaule, lui faisant pousser un cri de surprise. Elle le regarda, le souffle court, devenue paranoïaque.

–Je suis chargé de t'aider à aller rencontrer le Geek, dit le ninja en chuchotant, regardant furtivement autour de lui, comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un les surprenne.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Pour qui travaillait ce ninja ? Est-ce qu'il disait vrai ? Est-ce que c'était un piège, ou pas ?

–Si tu ne me crois pas, on m'a chargé de donner une lettre.

Il lui tendit une enveloppe froissée et s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'il était venu. Elle entra dans sa chambre en observant le papier d'un air intrigué et ferma la porte à clé par précaution. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit un papier plié n'importe comment. L'écriture, quant à elle, était petite et délicate, comme si la personne qui avait rédigé la lettre faisait de la calligraphie tant c'était soigné. C'était probablement Eugénie. Elle se mit alors à lire :

 _« Salut, Fiona. Je ne veux pas faire de long discours, je vais donc rapidement te résumer la situation : le Patron a des connaissances parmi certains ninjas, et grâce à ça on a su que tu étais en vie. Il en a seulement parlé à moi. Il interdit au Geek de sortir, de peur qu'il ne se fasse chopper par le Panda. Ça me rend assez triste de savoir votre couple séparé, je sais moi-même ce que ça fait. Alors j'ai réfléchi, et j'ai décidé de contacter un ninja en me faisant passer par le Patron. C'était vraiment galère, parce que figure-toi que j'ai dû faire ça par lettre, vu que l'Opérateur a accès à tous les réseaux informatiques, si j'ai bien compris. J'en ai aussi déduit que ton Tueur EST l'Opérateur, donc méfie-toi de Jeanne. J'ai réussi à vous organiser un rendez-vous avec le Geek, dans la forêt, le jour de Noël. Normalement, une tenue de ninja t'es donnée pour que tu passes inaperçue en sortant. En espérant te revoir bientôt, et avec l'espoir que vous puissiez enfin vous revoir avec le Geek. Surtout, ne reviens pas à l'appartement, rappelle-toi : le Tueur est l'Opérateur, l'Opérateur est Jeanne. Brûle cette lettre au cas où après l'avoir lue, on ne sait jamais._

 _Eugénie. »_

Fiona fut extrêmement surprise, mais s'empressa de brûler la lettre comme Eugénie le lui avait conseillé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil machinal vers son lit, et y vit justement un paquet sombre plié soigneusement : la panoplie de simple ninja, assez discrète et simple, parfaite. Elle l'enfila alors précipitamment, mit le masque qui cachait le bas de son visage, coiffa ses cheveux bruns en chignon rapide et sortit de sa chambre.

OooO

Elle arriva assez rapidement dans une clairière reculée de la forêt, guidée par un ninja qui était sans doute également mêlé à l'affaire. Elle le remercia brièvement et son cœur chavira lorsqu'elle _le_ vit : il était de dos, vêtu d'un manteau rouge vif, son éternelle casquette grise délavée de travers sur sa tête, se balançant d'une jambe sur l'autre et soufflant sur ses mains, sans doute frigorifié. Il portait des mitaines vert fluo en coton, qui soulignaient son côté adorable.

–Geek ?... Murmura la jeune fille, son souffle créant de la buée dans l'air froid de cette nuit de Noël.

Il sursauta et se tourna vers elle. Il eut l'air sidéré, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à réellement la voir. Ses joues creusées et son nez étaient légèrement rouges à cause du froid sur son teint pâle, et ses yeux bleu ciel semblèrent briller comme des milliers d'étoiles à la fois lorsqu'il s'écria : « FIONA ! »

Il se jeta dans ses bras, la renversant dans un tas de neige, et la couvrit de baisers plus doux les uns que les autres. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et Fiona se laissa donc faire, puis l'embrassa soudainement en fermant les yeux, si heureuse de le revoir. Il sembla surpris, mais ne fit qu'intensifier leur baiser en passant doucement sa main quant à elle gelée, la faisant frissonner de froid mais également de joie. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, se fichant du sol froid sur lequel ils étaient, de la pénombre inquiétante qui les entourait et du manque d'air dans leurs poumons. Le Geek fut le premier à se détacher d'elle. Il haletait, les lèvres enflées à cause du baiser qu'ils venaient de partager, mais avait un immense sourire peint sur son visage d'ange. Les alter-égo de Mathieu avaient pratiquement tous le même visage, mais chacun avait un quelque chose en plus, une particularité, et pas seulement en tant que simple personnalité et autre dédoublement. Ils avaient chacun une âme qui leur était propre, une sorte d'aura.

Les deux jeunes gens ne parlèrent pas durant plusieurs minutes, se regardant dans les yeux, leurs fronts collés et leurs mains entrelacées. Parfois, lorsque les mots ne suffisent pas pour dire à quel point une personne nous a manqué, à quel point on l'aime fort, à quel point on pourrait se sacrifier pour elle. Alors il vaut mieux se taire et écouter le silence de l'autre, regarder ce que ses yeux ont à nous dire. Oh, les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires, seuls leurs cœurs battant au même rythme suffisaient.

Fiona sentit que le Geek prenait sa main dans la sienne. Elle le regarda enlever son gant, étonnée, et le fut encore plus lorsqu'elle mit à son index une bague à l'effigie d'un bonhomme de pain d'épice en fer. C'était gris, tout simple, mais si adorable qu'elle le gratifia d'un grand sourire niais en balbutiant un "merci".

–Tu… Tu as l'odeur des pains d'épice, et… C'est Noël, je voulais te faire un cadeau… Murmura le gamer. J'espère qu'il te plait…

–Oui, Geek, il me plait… Sourit-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras. C'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on ne m'ait jamais fait… Tu es le meilleur, Geek…

Tandis qu'ils se serraient doucement, blottis l'un contre l'autre, la neige recommença à doucement tomber, couvrant d'une nouvelle couche le manteau blanc qui recouvrait la surface du sol froid de Nantes, de la forêt et des collines sur lequel se dressait le Palais sombre de la Pandomination.

–Joyeux Noël, ma Fiona…

–Joyeux Noël, mon Geek…

OooO

L'adolescente de 13 ans à peine gravit les marches des escaliers les menant jusqu'à chez elle. Elle avait comme d'habitude la tête baissée, n'aimant pas être le centre de l'attention et encore moins lorsqu'il y avait des gens aux alentours. Elle resserra un peu son manteau gris foncé contre elle, ayant très froid. Ses yeux d'un cobalt riche en pigment étaient cernés. Elle travaillait avec acharnement, même durant les vacances. Que voulez-vous, elle avait sauté deux classes d'affilé, et était en l'occurrence au lycée malgré son jeune âge. Elle devait se surpasser pour être la meilleure. Surtout, elle voulait soigner son père. Ses multiples maladies ne s'étaient pas manifestées, durant son enfance, ou alors très peu. Mais c'était vers les 9 ans de la jeune fille que ses crises se faisaient plus souvent. Il avait halluciné, crié, tenté plusieurs fois de se donner la mort, ou se mutilait tout simplement. C'était un inventeur de génie, un génie comme il y en avait rarement, ce genre de type qui n'existe que dans les fictions les plus folles. Il était plus doué que quiconque, seule sa compagne arrivait à son niveau. Un scientifique qui avait réussi de nombreuses prouesses, surtout en termes de chirurgie et bien d'autres choses touchant plus ou moins au corps humain, un hacker de talent. Jamais leur famille n'avait manqué d'argent, il réussissait toujours à voler le compte en banque de quelqu'un d'autre, et ce sans avoir d'ennuis. Il adorait la robotique, il avait su créer une IA, dont l'anatomie était inspirée de celle d'une jeune femme, et plus précisément celle de sa femme scientifique, car sa famille, donc sa femme et sa fille, c'était les seules personnes qu'il fréquentait. Ils s'aimaient et formaient presque comme une force surpuissante à eux trois, d'où le symbole de la Résistance.

Qu'est-ce que la Résistance ?...

Vous saurez le moment venu.

Mais revenons-en aux sombres pensées de l'adolescente aux capacités intellectuelles surélevées… Ah, depuis ses 9 ans, depuis 2011, la vie des White avait changé… Depuis les Sommet.

Elle passa lentement la porte de chez elle, ne prêtant pas attention aux hurlements de chez les voisins d'en haut. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être barbants…

–ELLE EST MORTE, TU T'EN RENDS COMPTE ?!

–Oui, je sais… Cela fait plusieurs semaines, je m'en souviens… Je suis fière de toi… Tes médicaments, mon chéri…

Montrez son sosie en plus jeune à malade mental souffrant de schizophrénie paranoïde, de psychose, troubles bipolaires, pulsions suicidaires et borderline… Que va-t-il faire, à votre avis ?

–TU… TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ! ELLE EST MOOORTE !

Il va péter un câble…

–Mon… Mon cœur, pitié, bois… C'est mauvais pour toi de penser à ça…

Elle se jurait qu'elle allait réussir à soigner son père. La jeune fille haïssait autant les Sommet que son père pouvait les adorer, les aduler. Mais elle devait se ranger de son côté, elle n'avait pas le choix… Et ainsi, elle devait partager le même amour que lui. Faire partie de la Résistance. La Résistance contre la Pandomination.

Contre celle qui avait transformé son père en meurtrier.

Tous allaient payer pour avoir fait de ce fou malgré lui un taré incompris.

Elle se le jurait intérieurement.

 **J'ESPÈRE** **QUE C'EST LISIBLE PUTE DE FANFIC DE MERDE DE MES COUILLES BORDEL**


	10. Chapitre IX : L'Héritière d'Orama

**Bon là actuellement je prie pour que le chapitre s'affiche normalement.**

 **Les amis, je vous annonce que la Saison 2 se termine dans un chapitre, et que celui-là est donc l'avant-dernier ! ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'espère pouvoir poster le dernier chapitre avant la journée maudite du 4 septembre.**

 **Bonne lecture, bande de flambys radioactifs !**

 ** _Chapitre IX : L'Héritière d'Orama_**

Le Prof fulminait. La colère l'envahissait petit-à-petit, lui qui était normalement toujours très calme, peut-être parfois énervé ou souvent exaspéré, mais jamais colérique comme il l'était ce jour-là. On était le 24 décembre, soit un mois après les premières festivités, et tandis que Maitre Panda se plaignait à son frère de ses problèmes sentimentaux dont il se moquait bien à l'instant mais qu'il écoutait pour éviter de vexer son seul ami, il ruminait de sombres pensées. La Cultivée, ou plutôt, "Fiona", l'avait roulé dans la farine, comme un vulgaire idiot. C'était une traitresse, elle fréquentait les Sommet, et… Le Geek. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouvait, bon sang ! Un bon à rien, maladroit, passant ses journées devant ses stupides jeux vidéo à battre des ennemis inexistants et à amasser du pouvoir inutile, ne pensant qu'à avoir une petite amie pour assouvir ses besoins sexuels –tout le monde savait qu'il était en manque. Ç'aurait pu être la Cultivée, ou n'importe qui d'autre ! Alors que lui, lui il l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était… Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, à lui ! Le remplacer par un misérable gamer, un Sommet, qui plus est…

Il avait découvert le pot aux roses par le biais d'un ninja qui avait surpris une conversation par messages, entre la Cultivée et le Geek en personne. _Ils avaient tellement pris la confiance qu'ils ont oublié que toutes les conversations, quelles qu'elles soient, étaient surveillées de près._ Il avait alors appris que ces deux-là se retrouvaient depuis le soir de Noël, grâce à un traitre de ninja qui couvrait la jeune fille lorsqu'elle sortait du Palais et qui s'assurait qu'elle n'était pas suivie. Car oui, elle retrouvait secrètement le petit otaku, le voyant tous les jours dans une clairière reculée de la forêt ! Mais le pire, ce n'était pas que la Cultivée fréquentait quelqu'un à qui elle ne devait même pas adresser la parole en temps normal, non… Le pire, c'était sa soudaine fugue.

Elle était à lui, et petit à petit, la possessivité du Prof l'emportait sur sa raison et sa logique de d'habitude. _On convoite toujours ce qui nous échappe_ , avait un jour dit quelqu'un. Lorsqu'elle était à lui, à sa merci, il l'avait ignorée, ne se rendant pas compte de sa chance. La Cultivée, sa petite poupée, sa petite marionnette, s'était libérée de ses ficelles pourtant si étroitement nouées. Il avait bien évidemment essayé de la retrouver, mais… Rien. Et ce, malgré les efforts des ninjas qui avaient pour mission de trouver la moindre trace de son ancienne apprentie. Elle pensait donc qu'il lui serait aussi facile d'échapper au Prof, lui qui détendait la Science Infuse… Elle avait simplement oublié un détail, quelque chose la reliait encore au Palais, et cette chose, c'était sa petite sœur, la Victime.

OooO

–Bien dormi, Fiona ?

–Parfaitement bien, merci… Je te remercie infiniment, Sasha…

–De rien, voyons… Allez, mange, j'ai fait des bredele !

–Super, j'adore ça !

Fiona s'installa à table, tout sourire, et son hôtesse déposa le plat encore chaud rempli des petits pains d'épices soupoudrés généreusement de sucre et de cannelle devant elle avec un sourire amical.

–Je cours au boulot, je t'ai aussi préparé un thé vert ! Passe une bonne journée, petite sœur !

–Toi aussi, grande sœur !

Elle suivit du regard la jeune femme qui sortit à la hâte du petit appartement après avoir enfilé son manteau jaune pâle, puis se concentra de nouveau sur ses biscuits. Sasha cuisinait à la perfection, décidemment… Cela faisait maintenant presque trois semaines qu'elle vivait chez la scientifique, et elle ne s'en plaignait guère. Elle était si gentille et essayait de toujours relativiser malgré le drame qui était survenu dans sa vie, et…

 **L'auteure s'arrête ici afin de faire pause, et de mieux vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé en réalité pour notre petite héroïne, durant tout ce temps, et que vous compreniez mieux les changements dans sa vie, grâce à un flashback pas piqué des hannetons, vu du point de vue de celle qui souhaite désormais s'appeler uniquement Fiona** :

 _–Petite sœur, il faut que tu dégages._

 _Fiona faillit s'étouffer avec son chocolat chaud._

 _–En voilà une bien étrange façon de dire bonjour, Patron… Répondit-elle en toussotant._

 _–Je ne plaisante pas, gronda-t-il en abattant soudain ses deux poings sur la table devant elle avec force, faisant sursauter l'adolescente et également tous les couverts et autres assiettes présents. L'un de mes alliés ninja m'a prévenu que tu étais recherchée, putain ! Le premier endroit que ces saloperies vont venir fouiller, c'est l'appart. Nous, on va disparaitre, mais toi. Tu es en danger. Aussi, quelle idée de venir vivre ici !_

 _Elle se leva, alarmée par les paroles de l'homme en noir._

 _–M… Mais… Je ne sais pas où fuir ! Balbutia-t-elle._

 _–Pas le temps de réfléchir, va dire au revoir au gamin et casses-toi ! Surtout, ne prends pas ton portable, ils pourraient te repérer._

 _Elle trembla légèrement. Est-ce qu'il disait vrai ?..._

 _–Tu remets en doute ma parole, petite ? Feula soudainement le criminel comme s'il avait lu ses pensées. Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait de te jarter de l'appart ? Je te dis que les ninjas de la peluche vont venir pour toi, bordel !_

 _Elle n'avait pas protesté. Ses adieux avec le Geek se firent très rapidement, en quelques bribes de phrases. Avant qu'elle ne parte, celui-ci avait murmuré :_

 _–Fiona, promets-moi de revenir…_

 _–Je reviendrai, Geek, je te le promets. Attends mon retour. Je ne pars pas pour de bon, c'est promis._

 _Elle lui déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres avant de partir, serrant sa bague pain d'épice contre elle, comme un talisman._

 _En ville, elle avait peur de chaque passant et se cachait dans l'ombre, évitant de croiser les regards des autres, s'effrayait pour un rien. A force de déambuler dans Nantes, elle était tombée sur… Une morgue, tout simplement. Mais si elle s'y cachait, est-ce que les ninjas penseraient à aller la chercher là-bas ?... Alors elle y entra._

 _Ce qu'elle y vit la laissa bouche bée. Un véritable sosie d'elle, flottant à plusieurs centimètres du sol dans le plus grand des calmes. Malgré tout, plusieurs détails les différaient : la vision devant elle avait un petit nez fin et pointu, de très longs cils épais et noirs, et une chevelure de feu, ressemblant à la crinière d'un lion. Le plus étrange étaient ses ailes, d'immenses ailes de phénix enflammées, impressionnantes, rayonnantes. Fiona remarqua alors qu'elle était seule dans un couloir, assez sombre, mais celui-ci paraissait lumineux avec l'espèce de patronus en face d'elle. Elle n'eut pas peur. Elle était juste extrêmement intriguée. Elle s'avança d'un pas, mais restait sur ses gardes._

 _Soudain, le fantôme piqua droit sur elle en mettant la tête en avant, et lui rentra dedans. Le choc fut plus violent qu'une simple collision entre deux têtes, pas comme si quelqu'un lui était rentré dedans délibérément, non : comme si quelqu'un avait transpercé son âme de toute part. Sous tout ce surplus d'énergie qu'elle n'arrivait pas à encaisser, elle se tourna et tomba sous l'impact, comme si on venait de lui infliger la gifle de sa vie._

 _Au lieu de s'écraser lamentablement sur le sol comme elle s'y attendait, quelqu'un l'étreignit soudainement dans ses bras en lui caressant frénétiquement le dos. Elle ne chercha pas à repousser cette étrange personne à la poitrine moelleuse –il faut se dire les choses comme elles le sont–, le souffle encore coupé et les yeux écarquillés._

 _–Ne t'inquiète pas, petite sœur, tu viens d'avoir une vision de ton futur… Murmura celle qui venait de la prendre dans ses bras d'une voix douce en caressant ses cheveux bruns._

 _Fiona reprit alors ses esprits et se détacha de l'inconnue avant de la contempler : elle portait des chaussures à talons –sans doute pour essayer de se rendre un peu plus grande, l'inconnue étant aussi petite que l'adolescente– noires vernies, à lacets, un pantalon tout aussi noir, moulant ses formes plantureuses, un chemisier gris strié de fines rayures verticales, et enfin, une blouse blanche, lui rappelant celle du Prof. Elle déglutit, effrayée rien qu'en se remémorant le scientifique fou qui la poursuivait. Les longs cheveux roux, presque rouges et légèrement frisés sur les pointes ondulaient gracieusement le long de son dos et quelques mèches étaient délibérément laissées devant, un joli décolleté découvrant sa poitrine qui lui semblait immense et parfaite faisant la cerise sur le gâteau que formait cet ensemble presque hypnotisant qu'était le physique de la rouquine. Son visage était pratiquement le même que celui du spectre qui lui avait foncé dessus comme un joueur de rugby, et ses lèvres fines et délicatement dessinées étaient peintes d'un rouge sombre et mât, soulignant le côté mystérieux de cette belle créature._

 _–Qu… Qui… Quoi… Commença Fiona, ne sachant pas par où commencer._

 _–Allons au sous-sol, veux-tu ? Fit soudain la petite rouquine au visage angélique._

 _Sans lui laisser le temps de dire "pignada", elle prit la jeune fille par la main et l'entraîna vers un autre couloir, toujours aussi peu accueillant que celui dans lequel elles s'étaient rencontrées, ses talons claquant sur le sol de la morgue étrangement silencieuse, puis s'arrêta brusquement devant une porte blanche sur laquelle était inscrit le mot "Privé", obligeant la petite brune à s'arrêter également. Elle sortit un immense trousseau de clés de sa poche, chercha la clé qui convenait pendant une demi-seconde, l'incéra dans la serrure, la tourna deux fois vers la droite, puis ouvrit grand la porte qui donnait sur un escalier en béton en colimaçon, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres._

 _–A toi l'honneur ! S'exclama l'inconnue en faisant tournoyer le trousseau de clés autour de son index fin._

 _Fiona déglutit, peu rassurée par cette ambiance qui lui rappelait SCP, mais sa curiosité –cette petite s… gentille dame– l'emporta et elle finit par s'y engouffrer, rapidement suivie par la rouquine qui ferma la porte derrière elle après avoir appuyé sur un bouton, allumant des tas de petites lampes jaunâtres qui clignotaient dangereusement au-dessus de leurs têtes, menaçant de s'éteindre. Selon les clichés de films quelconques, celle qui se trouvait derrière elle devait normalement la pousser pour qu'elle tombe dans le vide. Elle descendit alors rapidement les marches en s'appuyant des deux côtés aux murs sales et couverts de toiles d'araignées, ayant peur dans tous les cas d'une chute mortelle._

 _« Il ne reste plus qu'un parapluie comme accessoire et je termine comme la fille aux lunettes dans Another… » Soupira-t-elle intérieurement, excédée par son propre esprit devenu paranoïaque (je vous laisse deviner pourquoi)._

 _En posant le pied sur une surface plate, elle fut légèrement déstabilisée et manqua de tomber en avant. La femme derrière elle se mit à sa hauteur, puis alluma de nouveau la lumière en éteignant celle qu'il y avait dans l'escalier. Fiona cligna un peu des yeux, observant autour d'elle et essayant de s'habituer à cette odeur de renfermé. Elles étaient dans une sorte d'entrepôt, assez petit et empli de cartons, de boites, ainsi que de matériel médical. La rousse qui ne devait avoir la vingtaine prit une chaise, la lui tendit, et s'installa quant à elle sur une table collée contre un mur._

 _–Avant que tu ne m'assailles de questions, commença-t-elle de sa voix douce, je vais me présenter. Je m'appelle Sasha Orama, j'ai 25 ans et je travaille dans cette morgue depuis plusieurs années en tant que thanatopractrice. Je t'attendais. Maintenant, pose-moi tes questions, je suis toute ouïe et prête à y répondre._

 _–Pourquoi ici, dans cet espèce d'entrepôt ? Lâcha Fiona._

 _Bon, ce n'était pas la question la plus intelligente au monde, mais elle voulait réellement savoir._

 _–Parce que je sais que tu es recherchée, répondit calmement la jeune femme. Et ceux qui te recherchent pourraient voir les caméras de surveillance…_

 _–O… Ok… Balbutia Fiona. Deuxième question : comment est-ce que vous savez tout ça de moi ?_

 _–Je ne le sais pas, je le sens. On dit que j'ai des sortes de dons par-rapport aux autres. Je vois les rêves des autres, et j'ai des visions du futur. Ainsi que des intuitions sur beaucoup de choses. Comment t'appelles-tu, déjà ?_

 _–Je m'appelle Fiona… Supposons que je vous crois… Soupira la petite brune. Pourquoi m'avoir appelée "petite sœur" ? Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui m'appelle comme ça, et…_

 _–Et je n'ai aucun lien avec cette personne de laquelle tu me parles, la coupa soudain Sasha. Si je t'ai appelée comme ça, c'est parce que tu es l'héritière d'Orama…_

 _–La… Quoi ?_

 _Au lieu de l'éclaircir sur le sujet, la mystérieuse employée de la morgue faisait surgir de toutes nouvelles questions dans sa tête, l'embrouillant encore plus._

 _–J'espère que tu es prête à écouter ce que j'ai à te dire… Je te préviens toutefois que mes paroles seront farfelues, les choses que je vais te décrire inconcevables en vue de la "normalité" que tu as inscrite dans ta tête par-rapport à ce monde, mais tout ce que je vais te dire est vrai. Tout est vrai._

 _–Au point où j'en suis… Je t'écoute._

 _Sasha s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur la table._

 _–Ma petite sœur était dotée de dons, un peu comme moi, mais pas tout à fait… Son enveloppe charnelle a une particularité : elle peut accueillir une âme surpuissante, capable de choses pour le moins… Extraordinaires. Le problème, c'était que son esprit était incapable de gérer une enveloppe charnelle aussi puissante… Elle ne contrôlait plus ses visions, était somnambule, et était taxée de toute part de schizophrénie… En bref, elle s'est donné la mort récemment, son corps est encore à la morgue. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Je savais qu'un esprit viendrait aujourd'hui, un esprit capable de grandes choses s'il change d'enveloppe charnelle en se débarrassant de la sienne !_

 _–Et donc… Réfléchit tout haut Fiona. Vous pensez que c'est moi, ce fameux esprit…_

 _–Je ne le pense pas, je le sens. Et quand je sens, je le sais._

 _–Supposons que je vous crois, fit la brunette en levant les yeux vers la rousse plantureuse. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour changer de corps et acquérir ces fameux pouvoirs ? Vous vendre mon âme ?_

 _Son interlocutrice éclata de rire._

 _–Non, mais en quelque sorte… Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais ce soir, d'accord ? Attends ici, je reviens vers 17 heures te chercher, nous irons chez moi. Tu as de la chance que je termine tôt, aujourd'hui !_

 _–Attendre plus de 6 heures ici ? S'étrangla l'apprentie scientifique._

 _Pour toute réponse, la voyante partit vers un coin de la pièce, fouilla dans un carton et en sortit un livre, puis le lui lança agilement. Fiona le rattrapa par réflexe, ayant failli le recevoir en plein visage avec un « Eh ! » d'indignation._

 _–Lis ça, je suis sûre que ça va te plaire et t'instruire. Promis, je reviens à midi, puis ce soir !_

 _Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce, la laissant seule. La jeune fille ne protesta pas, sans même la suivre du regard, occupée à observer le vieux livre que lui avait donné la thanatopractrice. Il était vert foncé, légèrement corné sur les bords, mais soigneusement couvert d'un papier transparent pour le maintenir en bon état, visiblement. Le titre était en relief, et inscrit en lettre dorées capitales :_

 _« L'Art de l'Alchimie à travers les univers et les époques, par Lubin Subtiliter »_

 _Elle arqua un sourcil, intriguée, et ouvrit délicatement le livre qui devait faire environ la taille d'une feuille A4 et l'épaisseur d'un dictionnaire. Il y avait de nombreuses notes et c'était écrit tout petit, à la main. Les lettres en début de page étaient de véritables œuvres d'art, et les gravures qui illustraient les chapitres étaient juste parfaites, même si les couleurs s'étaient estompées avec le temps. Elle se plongea dans sa lecture, effectivement intéressée. C'était presque surréaliste, mais paraissait véridique, et foutrement bien expliqué, en plus de ça. Elle avait l'impression de se plonger dans un univers fantastique et parallèle à la réalité dans laquelle elle vivait, et…_

 _– Bah alors, ce n'était pas bon ?_

 _Elle sursauta en levant les yeux vers Sasha qui affichait une moue faussement vexée et qui venait d'apparaître en face d'elle comme un screamer._

 _–Heu… De quoi tu parles ? Balbutia-t-elle._

 _La rouquine indiqua silencieusement un plat de gâteaux dorés et à l'odeur appétissante à côté de Fiona. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était venue lui apporter à manger tant elle était concentrée par sa lecture ! Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle ressentit une immense faim et son ventre gargouilla de manière peu élégante. Elle rougit de honte et enfourna les gâteaux dans sa bouche. Ils étaient salés et fourrés aux légumes, c'était véritablement délicieux ! Sasha éclata de rire, amusée, et elles finirent par partir toutes deux de la morgue par la sortie de secours, car c'était plus sécurisé selon Sasha._

 _Elles arrivèrent dans un petit appartement non loin du lieu de travail de la jeune femme, petit mais sympathique, assez accueillant._

 _–Enlève tes chaussures, fais comme chez toi… Avant, je vivais ici avec ma petite sœur, expliqua son hôtesse, mais depuis sa mort, je me sens très seule…_

 _–Je comprends… Soupira Fiona en s'exécutant. Je suis désolée…_

 _–Ne t'excuse pas, sa mort devait apporter la venue de l'Héritière d'Orama, donc toi ! S'exclama joyeusement la petite rousse. J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter, vas t'installer dans la cuisine, je vais nous faire un thé !_

 _Fiona obéit, bien que légèrement déstabilisée par la joie de vivre de Sasha malgré la mort de la seule personne qui était auprès d'elle. Elle ne le releva cependant pas et s'installa sur une chaise dans la petite cuisine chaleureuse aux couleurs douces._

 _–Vous pouvez m'expliquer, maintenant ?... Hasarda-t-elle en levant ses yeux bruns vers la jeune femme aux indomptables cheveux roux._

 _–L'Héritière d'Orama est la personne qui succédera à ma sœur en prenant son corps à la place du sien, donc en mourant après avoir effectué un rituel spécial. Ce sera comme ma sœur, mais ressuscitée. Et, mon Dieu, tu lui ressembles tellement… Mais je m'égare._

 _Elle se racla la gorge et leur servit délicatement du thé clair à l'odeur agréable dans des tasses en porcelaine blanche._

 _–C'est un thé blanc, au jasmin… Sourit-elle avant de s'installer en face de Fiona afin de continuer son récit, prenant sa tasse entre ses mains. L'Héritière aura des pouvoirs puissants, liés à la voyance, mais je ne connais pas les détails. Moins d'un pourcent de la population terrestre est dotée de réels pouvoirs ou dons… Certaines naissent même Démon, mais la plupart d'entre elles ne le savent pas et continuent à vivre "normalement", comme les 99% des autres. Pour être l'une de ces personnes surqualifiées, il faut que quelqu'un pour les mettre sur la voie de leur véritable destinée. Souvent, les guides du destin –appelons-les comme ça– ne savent pas qu'ils le sont, c'est en général très rare qu'ils soient au courant. Il y a bien d'autres choses que je pourrais te dire à ce sujet, comme les fondations spéciales qui souhaitent cacher ces personnes, ou autre… Mais en gros, ce que tu dois retenir, c'est que, dans un prochain futur, nous serons liées par le sang et par nos pouvoirs, même si les miens seront bien faibles comparés aux tiens, qui, je le rappelle, se créeront lorsque fusionneront l'enveloppe charnelle de ma sœur et ton esprit._

 _–De quel rituel il s'agit, pour que je… Heu… Pénètre le corps de ta sœur ?_

 _Fiona eut un pet de cerveau pendant deux secondes en se rendant compte que sa phrase était vraiment très étrange dans un autre contexte, mais Sasha ne sembla pas le relever et but une autre gorgée de son thé._

 _–C'est assez simple…_

 _Elle sortit alors un petit collier de sa poche : c'était un médaillon très beau, avec une pierre de jade ovale surmontée d'une petite perle argentée._

 _–Il y a un petit mécanisme qui ouvre le médaillon, expliqua-t-elle en lui montrant de près le motif fait dans un style antique. Tu vois, il y a comme un motif, juste derrière, mais en fait, si tu le tournes légèrement à l'aide de ton ongle…_

 _Elle s'exécuta, penchée au-dessus de la table pour mieux faire la démonstration à l'adolescente, et un déclic sonore se fit entendre. Les petites branches, gravés en relief derrière l'ovale vert pâle, s'écartèrent délicatement, et une petite trappe s'ouvrit soudainement. Il y avait, à l'intérieur du bijou, une minuscule fiole, pas plus grande qu'une allumette, remplie d'un liquide violet brillant, et se reflétant comme de l'or au soleil._

 _–Cette potion, continuait Sasha, c'est un poison mortel, il faudra que tu boives tout le contenu de cette fiole cul-sec, et tu mourras sur place. Ton âme sera immédiatement transportée au corps de ma défunte sœur._

 _Fiona réfléchit longuement. Cette étrange personne lui inspirait confiance, et cela pourrait lui servir en cas de danger…_

 _Elle prit le précieux objet, le referma soigneusement et attacha le collier autour de son cou._

 _–Je te fais confiance, Sasha, déclara-t-elle. Mais, d'abord, j'aimerais savoir à quoi ressembles ta petite sœur, histoire de ne pas être déstabilisée, vois-tu…_

 _–Elle te ressemble énormément. J'ai une photo d'elle en ce moment-même, elle est conservée bien au frais, en sécurité, et à l'abris des regards…_

 _La rouquine prit son portable, fouilla un peu dedans et lui montra l'écran : une adolescente du même âge que Fiona, au corps de rêve, aux longs cheveux roux feu, au visage d'ange semblable à celui de sa grande sœur et aux yeux clos était allongée dans de la glace, et son corps et son visage étaient recouverts de gel, si bien que son teint virait au bleu. Elle était entourée de petites fleurs indigo, et certaines étaient incrustées dans ses cheveux._

 _–C'est ses fleurs préférées… Murmura la jeune femme en regardant à son tour l'écran, la voix soudain pleine d'émotion. Les campanules, il en poussait des tas dans le jardin de notre maison d'enfance… On s'amusait à en cueillir et à décorer toutes les pièces avec… Elles sentent aussi très bon… Je lui en ramène tous les jours, même si elle est loin… Toutes les nuits, je pars là-bas avec un grand bouquet de campanules, qu'elles soient bleues, violettes, ou blanches… Masha adorait tous les types de fleurs, en fait… Elle s'en mettait toujours dans les cheveux, ça lui allait à ravir…_

 _Sa voix se brisa et Sasha fondit brusquement en larmes._

 _Alors ce n'était pas qu'elle s'en moquait, elle avait juste un immense contrôle sur elle-même… Elle gardait le sourire même dans les temps qui lui étaient difficiles… Fiona se leva et la prit doucement dans ses bras en lui caressant le dos._

 _–Promis, dès que j'en ai l'occasion, je deviens ta petite sœur… Murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je ferai ça pour toi, et pour elle… Je deviendrai l'Héritière d'Orama._

…et maintenant, Fiona avait un grand frère et une grande sœur. Elle sourit doucement en regardant la pierre de jade de son médaillon, ses yeux se reflétant dedans. Elle faillit mourir de peur lorsque Sasha entra en trombe dans le cuisine, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court.

–FIONA ! S'écria-t-elle, l'air paniquée. J'ai eu une vision à l'instant, ta petite sœur, si je ne m'abuse, est en danger ! Je… Je vois un cellule froide et humide, un homme en blanc… N'oublie pas la fiole !

Elle ressortit aussi vite qu'elle fut entrée, laissant là une Fiona désorientée et choquée par son annonce.

–Victime… Souffla-t-elle. Je l'ai laissée à la merci de ce monstre en blouse blanche… Mon Dieu…

Les pires scénarios défilèrent dans sa tête. La Victime était faible, et une neko, en plus de ça… Le Prof… Il se vengeait sûrement d'elle, ou faisait ça exprès… Il _savait_ qu'elle allait apprendre ça, il _savait_ qu'elle tenait énormément à sa sœur, il _savait_ qu'elle allait venir la secourir, et ce malgré le danger incontournable…

Des larmes se mirent à couler de manière incontrôlée sur ses joues.

 _Je dois… Secourir la Victime…_

Une fois de plus, le marionnettiste avait repris possession de sa délicate poupée de bois, et ce malgré les fils qu'elle avait tenté de couper dans un élan rebelle.

 **Vos théories sur comment tout ça va se terminer ? ;3;**


	11. Chapitre X : A nous deux

**C'EST LE DERNIER CHAPITRE DE CETET SAISON 2 !**

 ***fait péter le champagne***

 **Hem. Un an pour écrire ça, quand même Oo**

 **BRRRRRRRRRRREF !**

 **Ce n'est peut-être pas le chapitre le plus long ou le plus intéressant, mais il est important car il clôture cette partie-là de l'histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture de ce dixième et dernier chapitre, bande de flambys radioactifs.**

 **Miss Tronçonneuse (mon pseudo officiel. Enfin je crois ?)**

 ** _Chapitre X : A nous deux_**

–Je vais partir chez les Sommet et demander de l'aide, ok ? Miaula la Rebelle, devant la cellule de sa créatrice. Tu seras libérée, et tout ira bien. Sois forte.

Et elle partit en courant sur ces mots, laissant là une petite Victime, seule, à la merci d'un scientifique fou. Elle tremblait de tout son corps. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle mette toujours tout le monde dans une situation périlleuse ?! Si elle n'aurait pas été là, ç'aurait été tellement plus simple… Voilà qu'elle entendait les pas légers et rapides du Prof s'avancer vers sa cellule. Elle baissa les oreilles, ne prenant pas la peine de lever les yeux vers lui. Elle essayait de refouler ses sentiments, en se répétant sans cesse que ce n'était qu'un monstre sans cœur, mais rien n'y faisait : elle aimait toujours le diable aux yeux aussi purs qu'un saphir. Alors elle leva la tête vers lui, pour le contempler. Il souriait. Il se moquait d'elle. Elle sentit sa vue se brouiller à cause de ses larmes. _Sale faible_.

–Je suis désolée qu'un malheur s'abatte encore une fois sur toi, Victime, fit l'homme en blanc. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je me sers simplement de toi comme leurre pour attirer ta sœur ici, je sais qu'elle saura que tu es en danger, dans tous les cas. Une fois qu'elle sera ici, je te jetterai à la rue, tu ne me seras d'aucune utilité.

Ses mots lui faisaient mal, si mal… Est-ce qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il la torture elle, sans arrière-pensée, ou simplement pour la Science ? C'était une question qu'elle était en droit de se poser. Parce que la Victime aurait aimé être autre chose qu'un rôle, encore un élément qui tournait autour du monde de sa sœur, si parfaite. Elle, elle n'était rien. Alors elle suivait le Prof sans broncher. A quoi bon fuir, si, de toute manière, elle n'avait nulle part où aller ? A quoi bon lutter ?... Qu'il teste ses produits sur elle, elle n'en avait rien à faire…

OooO

Le Patron fumait tranquillement une cigarette en bas de l'appartement. Il n'avait pas descendu pour ne pas déranger les autres, non, sinon il se serait fait un plaisir de les faire chier. C'était simplement parce qu'Eugénie était asthmatique et avait les poumons fragiles, il descendait donc à chaque fois qu'il voulait fumer pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de crise. Soudain, une chatte gris perle se précipita vers lui. Il haussa un sourcil en la voyant se métamorphoser en grande rousse : la Rebelle.

–Que me vaut l'honneur ? Fit-il après avoir tiré calmement une latte.

–Fiona est en danger ! S'écria la neko avec panique. En bref, le Prof torture la Victime et en a informé tout le Palais exprès en sachant que la nouvelle arrivera jusqu'à elle, c'est fait pour qu'elle vienne à lui toute seule ! On ne sait pas ce qu'il veut faire d'elle ! Tu… Tu dois l'aider ! Tu es son protecteur, non ?!

–Ouais.

Enfin quelque chose de palpitant arrivait, il se faisait tellement chier… Et, de plus, c'était une occasion de revoir la peluche. Il jeta sa cigarette consumée au sol et l'écrasa du talon.

 _On va s'marrer…_

OooO

Le Prof ricana en voyant que le Patron s'approchait du Palais. Exactement comme il l'avait prévu… Son plan était parfait. Il vit que des ninjas le retenaient et que l'homme en noir se débattait furieusement en leur criant sûrement des insultes. Mais il était incompétent face aux ninjas, malgré ses prouesses au combat… C'est là qu'il vit une jeune fille, plus petite, surgir de nulle part en courant, ses longs cheveux bruns volant au vent.

–Je ne sais pas par quel moyen ta sœur a su que tu étais là… Dit-il en se tournant vers la Victime, qui semblait dans les vapes (en même temps, ce n'était pas étonnant, vu ce qu'il lui avait injecté). Mais regarde, elle est ici… Pour te secourir, petite fille insignifiante qui ne plaira jamais à personne et qui ne sera jamais heureuse…

Elle ne réagit pas.

–NINJAS ! S'écria le scientifique. Ramenez la prisonnière dehors, et faites en sorte que la Cultivée ne puisse pas s'approcher d'elle.

Les gardes du laboratoire acquiescèrent et prirent la frêle neko par les deux bras, puis la trainèrent sans la moindre délicatesse hors du Palais. Elle ne protesta même pas, elle était aussi molle qu'une méduse.

L'homme en blanc rajusta sa blouse immaculée, vérifia que sa chemise repassée et lisse de partout était bien droite et attachée jusqu'au dernier bouton, haussa ses lunettes carrées et si propres qu'elles en étaient presque invisibles, serra son nœud papillon à damier noir et blanc fétiche, passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux châtains et parfaitement bien coiffés –contrairement à ceux de Maitre Panda qui le stressaient au plus haut point–, respira un bon coup et sortit après avoir pris une seringue sur une table qu'il avait soigneusement préparée pour l'arrivée de _sa_ Cultivée, puis se dirigea à l'encontre de celle-ci…

OooO

La Cultivée regarda avec des yeux ronds le Patron que l'on trainait vers le Palais. Il était sûrement venu là pour elle… Soudain, deux personnages apparurent, l'un pour lequel elle s'inquiétait énormément et qui semblait en très mauvais état, l'autre qu'elle avait espéré ne jamais revoir de sa vie.

–Prof, libère la Victime, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

–Viens la chercher… Sourit le scientifique avec des yeux brillants de… d'excitation ?

 _Sale taré…_

Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne bougea pourtant pas, méfiante.

Ceux-ci obéirent immédiatement et Fiona ne tint plus en place, elle se précipita vers sa petite sœur, mais, étrangement, ne fut pas arrêtée. Les ninjas reculèrent même d'un pas, comme par respect. Elle irait voir si le Patron allait bien plus tard, sa petite sœur qui avait sûrement été torturée était sa priorité.

–VICTIME ! Cria-t-elle en la secouant. Est-ce que ça va ?!

–Lâche-moi… Articula faiblement la neko.

Elle ne comprit d'abord pas mais obéit. Sa sœur chancela et garda néanmoins l'équilibre. Fiona ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la fermera aussitôt lorsque ses yeux bruns croisèrent le regard sévère et froid de l'autre adolescente. Ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

–Lâche-moi tout court, souffla-t-elle. J'en ai marre d'être ton ombre. Tu es l'héroïne de cette histoire, et moi, le second rôle, celle dont tout le monde se moque et celle qui, par conséquent, va subir les pires choses simplement pour faire progresser _ton_ histoire. Je ne veux plus être un personnage secondaire de l'histoire de la Grande Cultivée, à la destinée magique et trépidante. Je veux pouvoir voler de mes propres ailes. Ecrire ma propre histoire. Je vais voyager, peut-être beaucoup marcher, connaître la famine, la pauvreté. La solitude, aussi, mais ça, j'y suis habituée depuis longtemps.

Fiona écarquilla les yeux. Elle prit doucement le bras de sa sœur et la tira un peu.

–Suis-moi… Murmura la petite brune. Nous allons aller chez quelqu'un de très gentil… Qui t'aidera… C'est les produits que le Prof a testés sur toi qui te font cet effet-là…

La neko se débattit brusquement et cracha en reculant d'un pas.

–Je vais parfaitement bien, désormais ! Feula-t-elle avec haine. J'ai compris beaucoup de choses en quelques heures seulement ! Ce n'était que des mixtures sans grande importance, pour que je sois trop fatiguée pour me débattre ! Comme je te le disais, _Fiona_ , s'il le faut, je vivrais les pires cauchemars du monde, mais je serais l'héroïne de ma propre histoire, une histoire où je n'aurais plus ce nom insolent, ce nom qui me colle une étiquette sur le front, qui me ferme toutes les portes et qui me réduit à un état qui ne me conviens plus ! Je reviendrai peut-être, _grande_ _sœur_ , mais je serais changée, au point que tu ne me reconnaitras plus !

Sur ces mots, elle prit sa forme féline et s'élança agilement vers la forêt, avant de totalement disparaître dans la pénombre.

-VICTIME, ATTENDS ! Cria Fiona, les larmes aux yeux, essayant de la courser, mais trébucha et tomba à plat ventre dans la neige froide. Ses larmes salées dégoulinaient le long de ses joues et faisaient fondre la neige en gouttant de son menton.

Qu'elle était sotte… Elle savait, bien évidemment, que le Prof allait torturer sa petite sœur… Mais pas de la manière qu'elle pensait…

Un jour, quelqu'un a dit : « _La torture physique n'est rien comparé à la torture psychologique. Car elle te détruit de l'intérieur, et te ronge, mais tu ne te reconstruis plus. Tu es détruit à jamais._ »

–Prof… Sanglota-t-elle. Tu vas le regretter… Espèce de monstre…

Non loin de là, le Patron, au sol, se réveillait lentement, mais il était véritablement sonné après le coup monumental que lui avait asséné l'un des ninjas qui le tenait.

–Quelque chose ne va pas, Cultivée ?... Fit nonchalamment le Prof en s'approchant d'elle dans la neige, puis lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Elle prit sa main et s'appuya dessus, puis leva ses yeux haineux vers lui en grondant :

–Je ne suis plus ta chère petite Cultivée, Prof. Je suis Fiona. Et je ne reculerai plus devant le danger.

Elle s'accrocha brusquement à sa main pour ensuite lui tordre le bras derrière le dos.

–Je ne suis plus… Ton esclave, ni ton objet ! Brailla–t-elle en renforçant sa prise sur lui, le cœur battant.

Seul un ricanement lui répondit.

OooO

–Aaah, Cultivée… Je t'aime tant… Minauda le Prof malgré la douleur qui traversait son bras. Que ce soit pour ta maitrise de divers sujet scientifiques, ton caractère, ton audace semi-présente… Sans oublier ta grande beauté…

Il se retourna brusquement, la renversant au sol, et se mit sur son dos.

–Mais n'oublie jamais… Gronda-t-il à son oreille. Tu n'es rien d'autre que mon apprentie… Mon apprentie et rien de plus… Car j'ai toujours une longueur d'avance sur toi…

Non loin de là, le Patron se débattait comme un beau diable en hurlant des insultes aux ninjas qui le tenaient. Il le dérangeait énormément, mais il lui fallait un témoin oculaire venant de l'extérieur…

–Lâche-moi ! Gémit la petite brune qui était toujours au sol, et qui avait commencé à trembler de peur.

–Oh que non, ma chérie… Susurra-t-il en lui caressant frénétiquement les cheveux, lui arrachant des frémissements de dégout. On va tous les deux disparaitre… Et on sera heureux, ensemble…

–NAON ! Paniqua l'adolescente en se débattant de toutes ses forces.

C'était le moment. Il lança un bref regard vers le Patron : il avait les yeux rivés sur eux. Parfait.

–On se reverra ensemble au Paradis dans très peu de temps…

Il planta soudainement sa seringue dans son cou, et le temps sembla s'arrêter. Les flocons de neige, aussi gracieux soient-ils, tombaient plus lentement, Maitre Panda, à l'entrée du Palais, observait la scène d'un air choqué, le Patron, honnêtement, il s'en moquait pas mal. Tant qu'il avait vu la mise en scène du Prof, c'était parfait.

–Et, encore une fois… Murmura-t-il en se levant avec un immense sourire fou déformant ses lèvres fines. Tu es à moi.

 _A suivre…_

 **BON, l'histoire commencera réellement avec l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage principal, dans la Saison 3 de ce magnifique récit qu'est LVEDD. Je vais réellement prendre mon pied en écrivant, parce qu'on connaitra mieux les ambitions de certains personnages, d'autres seront mieux développés dans l'intrigue, Richard et Antoine auront des rôles plus importants, etc…**

 **Je veux absolument savoir ce que vous en pensez. Quel est votre perso inventé préféré (ouais bah j'aime pas dire "Oc", ça vous pose un problème ?), que pensez-vous des autres, de l'intrigue développée, de l'identité du Tueur, de ce que va faire sa fille, de ce que va devenir la Victime, et, bien évidemment, ce qui va arriver au Prof et à Fiona !**

 **A trrrès bientôt pour la Saison 3, mes loulous. c:**


End file.
